


painted answers at your feet

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Regency, American Horror Story References, Angel Bucky Barnes, Angst, Autumn, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Baking, Blindfolds, Bodyswap, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Dragon!Bucky Barnes, Dragons, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Florists, Fluff, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Guardian Angel Bucky Barnes, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Kissing, Knitting, Lingerie, Lovecraftian, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Mermaids, Moving In Together, Mummies, New Year's Eve, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Puppies, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snow, Soldiers, Spooning, Tickle Fights, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 153
Words: 38,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Wintershock short fics I've been prompted.  Various ratings and subject matter.  The first chapter is the table of contents.  I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/gifts), [stardustedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedgirl/gifts), [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [freudensteins_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/gifts), [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts), [Pollydoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/gifts), [blue_magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_magpie/gifts), [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts), [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts), [Celtic_Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Skye/gifts), [Classytragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classytragedy/gifts), [Plantmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantmistress/gifts), [Annand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annand/gifts), [margaretthelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaretthelibrarian/gifts), [Still_Aliveand_Kicking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/gifts), [sleepless_raccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_raccoon/gifts), [multifarious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifarious/gifts), [PieAnnamay07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/gifts), [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts), [Bulmaveg_Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/gifts), [megiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/gifts), [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts), [SoraSings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraSings/gifts), [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts), [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts), [aspiring_trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_trashfire/gifts), [fanfic_bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_bookworm/gifts), [DaughterOfOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/gifts), [wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/gifts), [WheresMyWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/gifts), [Muffymaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffymaria/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've prompted me for Wintershock in the last two years, chances are, your ficlet is here. <3
> 
> If you are looking for your prompt, just hit 'ctrl + f' to bring up the search bar and type in your tumblr url to find your prompt. 
> 
> I have them all linked so you don't even have to use the drop down bar! Shiny, right? ;)

1\. Table of Contents

2\. [Florist AU for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965077)

3\. ['Met you at a bar but it turns out you're a soldier and you're getting shipped into combat tomorrow' AU for stardustedgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965101)

4\. ["Why are you looking at me like that?" for hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965125)

5\. [*Swear for hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965197)

6\. [*Blindfold, Dom Bucky, Ice for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965297)

7\. ["Can I kiss you", "Don't go" and accidental cuddles for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965351)

8\. [Snow, Moving in for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965378)

9\. [Disastrous Date for freudensteins-monster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965419)

10\. [Neighbors AU for hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965444)

11\. [Ski Resort AU for widow-made-me-do-it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965467)

12\. [Noir Detective AU for freudentsteins-monster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965540)

13\. [Guardian angel AU for leftylain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965569)

14\. [Hot Hobo!Bucky for pollydoodles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965620)

15\. [Monopoly for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965656)

16\. [Fashionably Late for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965669)

17\. [Hand-Knitted Sweaters for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965690)

18\.  '[Trying on Halloween costumes' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965707)

19\.  '[Sharing clove cigarettes on a fall evening' for blue-beasts-girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965714)

20\.  [Halloween movie night for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965729)

21\.  *[Whimper and tickle for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965803)

22\. [Raindrops and baking together for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965827)

23\. [Puppy therapy and accidental cuddling for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965843)

24\.  "[Can I kiss you?", "Don't go", "Because I love you, okay?" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965857)

25\.  "[Don't you trust me?" and jealousy for kjs-s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965873)

26\. [Forbidden love for amidtheflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965894)

27\. [Seemingly unrequited love and "I can't do this anymore" for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965906)

28\. [Seemingly unrequited love, argument and "I'm no good for you" for celticskye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18965936)

29\. [*'Holding her roughly while kissing her softly' for leftylain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18966071)

30\.  *'[Do you want it harder, Sweetheart?" for classytragedy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/18966088)

31\.  '[Trapped in an elevator' for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/19014478)

32\.  '[Fake relationship' for mefiora](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/19014554)

33\.  '[Bed Sharing' for leftylain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/19014812)

34\. [Lovecraftian AU for marriedtocake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/19181893)

35\.  '[Coven AU with Witch!Darcy' for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/19335586)

36\.  '[Mummies' for valiantlyangryfox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/19337086)

37\.   *****[Morning Wood, Spooning Naked, Feeling his body in the dark for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/20252608) **  
**

38\.  '[My thoughts about you are inappropriate, wondering what your kiss feels like' for plantmistress1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/20314645)

39\.   *****[Moan my name as you come, "look deep into my eyes, doll" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/20442349)

40\.  '[Holiday Cards' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21059087)

41\.  '[Sugar Cookies' for plantmistress1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21059147)

42\.  '[NYE Engagement' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21059198)

43\.  '[Envy' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21350990)

44\.  *'[Lust' for amidtheflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21351005)

45\.  '[Dancing' for renateseline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21678563)

46\.   ***** '[Dirty talk' for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21744503)

47\.   ***** '[Orally satiated' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21744647)

48\.   ***** '[First time together' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21776732)

49\.   ***** '[Lingerie' for darcy-lewis-blogs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/21776810)

50\.  '[Bodyswap' for pieannamay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/22527065)

51\.  '[Regency AU' for renateseline](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/22686971)

52\.  '[Enemies to lovers' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/22699577)

53\.  '[High School AU' for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/22750415)

54\.  '[Daydream' for amidtheflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23523285)

55\.  '[Tip of my Tongue' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23524506)

56\.  '[You're the World To Me' for anais-ninja-blog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23525205)

57\.   ***** '[Body Like a Back Road' for gomustanggirl16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23525685)

58\.  '[The Lady is a Tramp' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23525745)

59\.  '[Jet Black Heart' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23537565)

60\.  '[Soldier's Poem' for nemhaine42](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23537652)

61\.  '[Race Car' for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23650095)

62\.  '[Be My Escape' for piccalily0510](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/23652249)

63\.   ***** '[Restraints' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/24294423)

64\.   ***** '[Orgasm Delay' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/24303837)

65\.   ***** '[Semi-public; Quick & dirty' for amidtheflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/24335625)

66\.   ***** '[Wet & Messy; Mirror Sex' for amidtheflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/24335634)

67\.   ***** '[Making love; Begging; Orgasm delay' for amidtheflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/24335847)

68\.   ***** '[Inside a car' for hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/24339246)

69\.   ***** '[Making Love; Inside a truck; Loss of Virginity' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/24360612)

70\.   ***** '[Oral Sex; Food Play (Maple Syrup)' for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/24368520)

71\.  '[Bulletproof' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25335777)

72\.  '[1234' for anais-ninja-blog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25335813)

73\.  '[Vampire AU' for hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25335834)

74\.  '[Mermaid AU' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25335873)

75\.  '[Sleepwalker' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25335897)

76\.  '[Lifeguard AU' for burtnee11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25335897)

77\.  '[Hard Day's Night' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410261)

78\.  '[Twist and Shout' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410279)

79\.  '[Hey Jude' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410330)

80\.  '[Lucy In the Sky with Diamonds' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410366)

81\.  '[Oh! Darlin'' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410390)

82\.  '[Try for Your Heart' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410471)

83\.  '[You're My Favorite Work of Art' for kjs-s](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410537)

84\.  '[Blue Jeans' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410594)

85\.   ***** '[Tonight You're Perfect' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410609)

86\.  '[Buck' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410624)

87\.   ***** '[Feelin' Love' for bulmavegotaku](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410678)

88\.   ***** '[Hands to Myself' for Lanerbell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410702)

89\.  '[Fuck Was I' for itsjanetsnakehole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410717)

90\.  '[Iris' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410738)

91\.   ***** '[Nobody' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410765)

92\.  '[I'll Stand By You' for leftennant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410825)

93\.  '[Smooth' for officiallgt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410861)

94\.   ***** '[I Don't Want To Miss a Thing' for leftennant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410882)

95\.  '[Anna Begins' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410894)

96\.   ***** '[Closer' for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410909)

97\.  '[A Body Worth Guarding' for megiax](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25410927)

98\.  '[Regency AU; Part 2' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25854780)

99\.   ***** '[Enemies to Lovers; Part 2' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25854807)

100\.  '[High School AU; Part 2' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25854825)

101\.   ***** '[Restraints; Part 2' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/25854894)

102\.  '[Mermaid AU; Part 2' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26099415)

103\.  '[Florist AU; Part 2' for hug-bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26128392)

104\.  '[Rock Star Bucky AU' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26433429)

105\.  '[Animal Shelter AU' for nemhaine42](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26433459)

106\.  '[Lost Luggage AU' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26433483)

107\.  '[Night Shift AU' for subluxationexpert](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26433504)

108\.  '[Height Difference AU' for hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26628093)

109\.  '[Brooklyn Boy' for aspiring-trashfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26745945)

110\.  '[Jack & Diane (Phone Sex Operator AU)' for phoenix-173](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26746347)

111\.  '[Librarian Darcy AU' for tipitipim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26856048)

112\.  '[Queen/Kingsguard AU' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26856060)

113\.  '[A Huge Fan' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26960319)

114\.  '[It's you' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/26960343)

115\.  '[Behind curtain number one...' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27020109)

116\.  '[In Shock' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27045780)

117\.  '[Crash Test' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27045804)

118\.  '[Stargazing' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27357588)

119\.  '[Frost; Part 1' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27357624)

120\.  '[Blankets' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27357663)

121\.  '[Leaf raking/leaf piles' for pegasusdragontiger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27498495)

122\.  '[Whiskey' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27498525)

123\.  '[Farmer's Market' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27498564)

124\.  '[Renting a cabin' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27554610)

125\.  '[Bed & Breakfast' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27554631)

126\.  '[Bonfire' for ibelieveinturtles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27554685)

127\.  '[Falling leaves' for bloomsoftly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27554709)

128\.  '[Renting a cabin' for pieannamay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/27691317)

129.  '[Touch Football' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/28264986)

130.  '[Apple Picking' for nefariousinkblot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/28265031)

131.  '[Pies' for freudensteins-monster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/28265100)

132.  '[Pumpkin Patch' for nobutsiriuslywhat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/28265160)

133.  '[Frost; Part 2' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/28265328)

134.  '[See Your Breath' for Hollyspacey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/28265436)

135.  '[Barton Hollow' for fasole-dulce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/30953498)

136.  '[Arranged Marriage' for heartsandwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/31121844)

137.  '[Enemies to lovers' for ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/31121904)

138.  '[Meet-cute' for ficsandteamakeahappyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/31121988)

139.  '[Bed sharing' for hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/31122027)

140.  '[Thank goodness you're here!' for littleplebe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/31122069)

141.  '[Tangled' for fanfic-bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/32330103)

142.  '[Being weird together' for chocolate-mintdromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/32331318)

143.  '[Dragons' for quadradaz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/33226500)

144.  '[Pancakes' for ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/33652239)

145.  '[Gel pens' for daughter-of-ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/33684351)

146.  '[Swimming' for itscoffeefordinner and romanoffsbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/33704340)

147.  '[Bath bombs' for wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/33752832)

148.  '[Bubble baths' for wheres-my-wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/33804168)

149.  '[Glitter' for ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/34068080)

150.  '[Gardening' for nefariousinkblot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/34068233)

151.  '[Minusland soulmates' for punish-me-frank-castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/34090919)

152.   ***** '[Leggings' for muffymaria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/34178370)

153.  '[Bed sharing' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278537/chapters/34323197)


	2. Florist AU for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147504039734/darcybucky-no-powers-one-of-them-works-in-a).

Darcy laughed, “Dude, you either did a bad, bad thing that you’re trying to make up for, or you have an unnatural obsession with gardenias.”  She was wrapping up the fifth bouquet this week for this really cute guy who worked at the hardware store across the street.  His name tag said Bucky.  Hot-hardware-store-Bucky with all the gardenias. 

He chuckled, “Or…you know…I could be working up the courage to ask you out?”  

“Haha, pull the other one now.” There was no way hot-hardware-store-Bucky was asking her out. 

“I’m serious…you wanna…go out sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	3. 'Met you at a bar but it turns out you’re a soldier and you’re getting shipped into combat tomorrow' AU for stardustedgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147524101014/and-if-i-can-send-another-met-you-at-a-bar-but).

“Wow…” Darcy said, sitting back in her seat, “You’re shipping out…”  

“Tomorrow, yeah…” Bucky shrugged, “Sorry, Doll.”  

“That sucks…you know?  I like you, Dude.”  

He shrugged again, reaching up to twirl his beer mug by the handle.  

Darcy didn’t really know what else to say about it other than to ask arbitrary things, like…”What time are you leaving?”  

Bucky stood up, dropping a twenty on the table for the drinks.  “Sorry to disappoint…”  

“No, wait…wait…” Darcy grabbed his hand.  “I like you.  Let’s…let’s do this.”  

He frowned, “What?”  

“Let’s do this.  We have a few hours.  And I know how to write letters.”

“Are you…are you serious right now?”  

“Dead serious, Dude.  Let’s do this.”  

He was quiet for a moment, before he grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door with him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	4. "Why are you looking at me like that?" for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147858547494/buckydarcy-why-are-you-looking-at-me-like).

“Like what?” Bucky asked, gulping back his nerves and trying to school his features.  

“Like…” Darcy frowned and paused, shaking her head.  “Nothing.”  

He sniffed.  “Doll, you’re not nothin’.”  

She smiled, “I know, I just…chickened out…of what I was gonna say.”  

He should have dropped it, but he didn’t.  A weak “Why?” hung in the air before he could talk himself out of saying it.  

She turned to face him, looking up to meet his gaze, “Figured if you were allowed to chicken out, so was I.”  

Bucky licked his lips, a million questions swirling around in his head, but he silenced them all and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.  Softly at first, but she wound her arms around his neck to keep him close.  “I’m no chicken…” he murmured.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	5. *Swear for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150535617809/its-saturday-again-and-you-know-what-that).
> 
> Originally posted on 30 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148223195449/darcybucky-swear).

Bucky groaned loudly, swearing under his breath as Darcy rocked up against him.  The smooth slide of her almost sending him right over the edge without her. She had that effect on him.  

His hands stilled her hips, pushing her down against the bed and pulling out, crawling down the mattress to settle between her legs.  His mouth seeking out her heat.  Flicking her clit and letting her swear a little for a change.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	6. *Blindfold, Dom Bucky, Ice for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3, 5, 18 from [this post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150535617809/its-saturday-again-and-you-know-what-that). 
> 
> Originally posted on 1 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148309898609/darcybucky-3-5bucky-18-pretty-please-thankyou).

The ice made her jump. She knew it was coming, but with her eyes covered, she didn’t know when. Darcy gripped the headboard like Bucky told her, whimpering when he ran the ice cube over her breast.  Her nipples stiffened instantly, making him chuckle as he let the cube drip icy water over them, quickly covering them with his mouth just when it was almost too much.

“You are so beautiful, Doll…” he whispered.  “You’re doing great.”  She inhaled sharply as his icy fingers dragged slowly down her abdomen. “So great…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	7. "Can I kiss you?", "Don't go", and accidental cuddles for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1, 2, 11 from [this post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151190504694/six-sentence-saturday).
> 
> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148553365949/11-1-2-wintershock-pls).

“Don’t go…” Darcy whispered.  

Bucky froze, halfway to the door already.  He’d panicked.  Woken up on her couch with his arms full of Darcy Lewis, and he’d panicked.  Tried to sneak out before she realized that he’d been there all night.  

He felt her approach behind him, felt her hand touch his tentatively.  He turned to face her, his heart right there on his sleeve.  Beating fast.  His eyes met hers, and he knew he was a goner.  

She cleared her throat, “Can I kiss you, Buck?”  

He nodded, a rush of air leaving his lungs when she threw herself at him, his arms full of her again.  And it didn’t feel scary at all.  It felt right.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Snow, Moving in for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 and 15 from [this post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151190504694/six-sentence-saturday).
> 
> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148598741014/i-adore-this-every-saturday-thankyou-for-being).

As the snow fell down from the sky, it landed in Darcy’s hair.  Stuck to her glasses.  Made lugging these boxes into their new apartment that much more interesting.  

 _Was interesting the right word?_ Darcy wondered.   _It was certainly the nice way of putting it._

Bucky tromped in after her, not bothering to knock the snow off his shoes before walking across the new carpet in the entryway. She needed to find a mat or a towel or SOMETHING to put down there.

But all thoughts of annoyance were put to rest when for the billionth time that day, she caught Bucky’s gaze and the both of them grinned and gazed around their new place.  

_Okay, I love that man.  Even if he does track snow and mud into the apartment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	9. Disastrous Date for freudensteins-monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 from [this post](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151190504694/six-sentence-saturday).
> 
> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148612649224/im-in-need-of-some-quicktaser-sooo-6-maybe).

Darcy sighed as a raindrop hit her nose.  There was only so long she and Bucky could both be in denial about this.  It was going to rain and ruin their picnic date.

Of course, sometime between packing everything up into the basket and running for the car and leaving…she realized that it wasn’t really ruined after all.  

And it was probably that five minutes of sopping-wet-making-out-in-the-rain against the passenger side car door that did it. Yep, that was probably it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Neighbors AU for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148862886614/buckydarcy-neighbors-au).

“Goddamn…what’re you DOING up here, Tap dancing?” Bucky asked, having to reign himself in so he wouldn’t scream at his upstairs neighbor.  

“Yes?” She held out her leg, wiggling the silver tap shoe she was wearing.  “On Tuesdays, for the next eight weeks, I tap dance…there’s this audition…” She gestured vageuly. “Anyway,I sent out a letter to everyone…with ear plugs and everything…did you not get one?”  

Bucky frowned, he’d seen the envelope taped to his door with his apartment number on it the previous week, but when he realized it hadn’t come from the apartment manager, he’d thrown it out.  It had been lumpy.  It might have had earplugs in it.

“I uh…”  

“Well, I have some spares…hold on a sec…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


	11. Ski Resort AU for widow-made-me-do-it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148888417909/buckydarcy-ski-resort-au).

“Okay, so tell me again how it’s not lame that I need to use the bunny slope…” Darcy said with a roll of her eyes as she looked around at all the kids who were so much better at skiing than she was.  

Bucky, her hunky ski instructor, chuckled.  “Would it help if I told you that I was where you are six years ago?”  

Darcy giggled.  “Yeah, it helps a little. A hot chocolate date after a day of falling on my ass would help too.”

Bucky grinned.  “It’s a date.”    


	12. Noir Detective AU for freudentsteins-monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148911659019/buckydarcy-noir-detective-au).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got out of hand…oh well. That’s your reward for such a wonderful prompt. Also, crack ahead. In the form of bad noir dialogue and cliches. :P You’re welcome!

At the risk of sounding cliché…of all the doors in Brooklyn she could have walked into, it had to be his.

She was a looker, that’s for certain.  Legs up to her neck and curves in all the right places.  

Darcy Lewis was her name and she was looking for someone.  Her employer. Jane Foster.  And she’d heard that he, James Barnes, was the man to help her out.

“Sorry Doll, I’m not in that game anymore…” he slid the picture back across the desk to her.  “It’s too dangerous.  And you’d do well to just let this go.  She’s probably just on a vacation somewhere.  She’ll be back soon.”  And then he winked.  

“Steve ROGERS said you’d help me,” she said with a determined tone.  She wasn’t backing down.  She’d brought out the big guns.  Stevie’s name was usually only good for a discount on his rates. It didn’t usually turn a no into a yes.  

“Honey, listen…”  

“No, you listen, Bucky.”

There was the name. No one knew that name except…

“How do you know Steve?”

She smirked, folding her arms.  “Are you taking my case?”  

“Yes.  How do you know Steve?”  

She shrugged.  “I’ve worked with him before.”  

And that’s how Bucky knew this case was gonna be a hell of a lot more complicated than he thought.


	13. Guardian Angel AU for leftylain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148995954944/buckydarcy-guardian-angel-au).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is WAY longer than six sentences… ;) Not sorry. :P

Darcy thought she was seeing things the first time he appeared:  a weird silhouette in the alley she was taking for a shortcut.  She rerouted and went the long way around to her apartment.  Only to read the next morning about a string of muggings that had gone down in that alley.

The sightings came closer together, until she swore she was going nuts.  

She swerved off the road to avoid hitting a man standing right there in the middle of it.  

The rain poured down and the thunder rolled and Darcy’s heart was beating out of her chest.  

“Don’t be scared, okay?” she heard from the previously empty passenger side.  

She gulped and turned, looking into the deep blue eyes of a face she could swear she knew from somewhere. “Don’t tell me not to be scared when you’ve been stalking me, you freaky…ghost person!”  

“Not a ghost,” he smirked. “More like guardian angel.”  

She looked at the hood of her car, white smoke billowing out from under the hood.  “Doing a stand up job so far.”  

“Oh, you think this is easy? I’ve never met someone so hellbent on dying early.”  

“I’m just doing my thing…Angel-Dude…you have a name? Gabriel or something?”  

He snorted.  “Look who’s full of herself.”  

She shrugged, “I may have missed a Sunday school lesson or a hundred.”  

“Just call me Bucky.”

“Wow.  I guess they’re scraping the barrel for Angel names, huh?”


	14. Hot Hobo!Bucky for pollydoodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149560437809/darcybucky-hot-hobobucky).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: Hot Hobo!Bucky needs a warm place to stay…Even Darcy didn’t realise how much she was going to offer when she stopped by him on the street.

She was just going to give him some cash.  Money for food, or whatever else he needed.  

But he looked so cold.. and he was out here all the time; Darcy saw him everyday.  It was gonna get down below freezing.  

And she had her taser, right?  

Ugh, it was still a stupid thing to do, but here she was, doing it. Inviting him inside for the night.  Offering up her couch.  Her shower.    

He cleaned up real nice, though. That was the prevailing thought as she moved around the kitchen, heating up some soup and feeling his gaze on her back as she stood at the stove.  

And if she was being honest, his gaze felt hotter than the glowing heat coil she was warming the soup with.  

And that really shouldn’t excite her…

But here she was.  Being excited by it.


	15. Monopoly for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149568330914/darcybucky-darcy-stared-at-the-board-in-front-of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy stared at the board in front of her, contemplating what the most graceful way to lose at Monopoly to a first-timer might be.

What she wouldn’t give for Smoky, her big gray cat, to throw himself on the Monopoly board…just so she wouldn’t have to suffer this horrific defeat to one Bucky Barnes.  

She held her breath and rolled the dice, willing them to fall on double sixes so she could bypass the death trap that included Bucky’s Boardwalk, Park Place and the three green properties.  All with red hotels of course.  

Darcy sighed heavily when they landed on double fours, placing her smack dab on Park Place.

Bucky grinned deviously.  “You know…I’m willing to accept other payment methods, Darcy…’  

She raised her eyebrows.  “What’s the exchange rate of kisses to Monopoly dollars?”  


	16. Fashionably Late for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149617319899/buckydarcy-oh-you-wore-the-damn-you-know).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you wore the… damn you know that gets me hot”

Darcy grinned and fingered the lacy edge of her bra.  “Yes, I _do_ know.”  She strolled slowly over to where he was standing, pushing him down in the chair as she unbuttoned the rest of her blouse.  

“Darce…you know we don’t have time…”  

“By my count, we have thirty minutes until we’re late.  And thirty more before we’re fashionably late…and I happen to think an hour is plenty of time for what I want to do to you, Mr. Barnes.” 


	17. Hand-Knitted Sweaters for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149912765454/darcybucky-hand-knitted-sweaters).

“You made this?” Bucky actually sounded impressed as he pulled the sweater over his head.  

“You sound impressed…and surprised…” Darcy narrowed her eyes, glaring playfully.  

“I mean…it fits so _well_ …and it’s so soft…not scratchy at all…”  

“Like I said before…you sound _surprised_.  Did you think I was going to jam you into an itchy sweater that didn’t fit?”  

Bucky shrugged.  “I would have worn it anyway…but this is really nice, Darce.” 

She melted a little, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “You’re a real sweetheart, you know?”


	18. 'Trying on Halloween Costumes' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150276869919/buckydarcy-trying-on-halloween-costumes).

“How do I look?” Bucky asked, shrugging on the leather jacket.  He pushed his hair back out of his face.  “Kenickie enough?”  

Darcy bit her lip and reached for him, popping the collar of the jacket before standing back to appraise her handiwork.  “Coming from a huge Grease fan…ya.  I’d say so…definitely Kenickie enough.”  

“That skirt…” he looked her up and down, taking in her curves in a black pencil skirt and matching blouse.  She had to admit, she looked pretty smoking hot in her Rizzo ensemble. “I could get used to that…”  

She rolled her eyes and picked up the Pink Ladies jacket from the back of the chair.  “I’m pretty sure wearing pieces of your Halloween costume as every-day-wear breaks some kind of fashion code…”


	19. 'Sharing clove cigarettes on a fall evening' for blue-beasts-girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150276957194/buckydarcy-sharing-clove-cigarettes-on-a-fall).

Darcy inhaled, relishing the way the clove cigarette popped and sizzled quietly.  The scent was pure nostalgia.  It was cold college nights and blowing smoke rings into the dark. It was hoodies and sharing French fries.

She snuggled closer to Bucky; the stone steps they were sitting on weren’t as cold as they had been when they sat down.  He tightened his hold around her waist, chuckling when she turned to blow smoke in his face.  


	20. 'Halloween Movie Night' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150292042470/buckydarcy-halloween-movie-night).

“Why do they always go upstairs?” Bucky asked, covering his eyes as the Ghost Face killer crept up behind Neve Campbell.  “They even addressed it in this movie.  Why is she going upstairs?”  

Darcy giggled and snuggled up close to him.  “Because. It’s satirizing Slasher movies.”  

“Isn’t satire supposed to be funny?”  

“This has funny parts.”

“It’s weird…all I can think about is that girl hanging from the garage door…”  


	21. *Whimper, Tickle for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151176347004/buckydarcy-13-19).

What had started out as tickling had turned into something else really quickly.  Bucky’s hand slid down her belly and into her jeans and then into her panties. 

Darcy whimpered as his fingers strummed against her clit.  She rocked onto his hand and he caught her gaze, his eyes dark as he licked his lips. He couldn’t move his hand very well; it was a tight fit inside those jeans of hers.  

She was wet though. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she liked being tickled.  Something to lock away for future reference.  


	22. Raindrops and Baking together for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151195999084/buckydarcy-4-9).

As the raindrops hit the window pane, signaling the death of their lovey-dovey walk in the park, the wheels were turning in Darcy’s mind.  There was a way to salvage Bucky’s day off, she just had to think of it.  

His head appeared beside her.  “Wanna stay in? Veg out on the couch?”  

“God, you’re a genius…” she turned and kissed him full on the lips.  

He shrugged.  “I really think that’s Banner’s department…but I’ll take it.”  

“No vegging, though,” she continued.  “That’s nonsense.  We’re chocolate chip cookie-ing.  Grab your apron, Barnes, you’re about to witness modern art.”


	23. Puppy therapy and accidental cuddling for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151214497339/darcybucky-5-11).

His name was Zip, and he was too damn excited for his own good, if his owner was to be trusted.  Bucky had a hard time keeping up with the border collie mix as he took his name to heart and zipped around the apartment, impatient to get outside.  

Bucky was lucky he had Darcy to help him.  She took Zip for walks whenever Bucky couldn’t, and handled that embarrassing incident at the dog park involving a French Poodle.

And sometimes, not often, but _sometimes,_ Darcy would actually go _with_ them for walks.  Those days were the best.  Zip was always well behaved and well…Darcy was there.  Bucky could tell that both of them were partial to her.  

Although, he was pretty sure Zip had it out for him, taking the opportunity to flop down between them whenever he had the chance.  

And it was no different on that fateful Sunday afternoon.  Darcy sat down on Bucky’s sofa.  Bucky sat down beside Darcy and passed her the remote.  And Zip positioned himself between them, head in Darcy’s lap, rear in in Bucky’s.  They must have fallen asleep or something, because when they woke up, there was no Zip in sight and they were wrapped up in each other’s arms.  

Well.  Maybe Zip didn’t have it out for Bucky after all.      


	24. "Can I kiss you?", "Don't go," "Because I love you, okay?" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151214810124/buckydarcy-1-2-6).

_“Can I kiss you?”_

That was how it all started out.  A simple question that made Darcy blush red and made Bucky admire her beauty all the more. A quick nod from her and there was no turning back.  

Of course, that had been a year before and lots of other firsts had come and gone.  And it didn’t seem logical that this was how it was going to end.  With her stomping down to the elevator in his apartment building, only to ride it to the lobby and exit his life forever.  

No.  No, that wasn’t how they were going to end.  Bucky had no sooner leapt up and started running to the stairwell.  He leapt down them three at a time, beating the elevator to the lobby because of a well-timed toddler tantrum on the fifth floor.  He’d have to remember to buy that kid a car or something when she was older.

“Don’t go…” he pleaded as the doors opened.  He was sweaty, his hair stuck to his forehead and neck.  But he was here and so was Darcy.  “Don’t go…” he repeated.  

“Why not?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes because she didn’t want to go either.    

“Because I love you, okay?” he answered.  “I love you, Darcy Lewis.  I love you and I’m a fool for not telling you sooner.”  

She pressed her lips together.  “I agree with you there…and I love you too.”  


	25. "Don't you trust me?" and Jealousy for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151525279314/buckydarcy-5-19).

“Don’t you trust me?” Bucky asked, clearly appalled at the thought of the opposite.  

Darcy pressed her lips together.  She wasn’t normally a jealous person.  Really, she wasn’t. But when your boyfriend deliberately HIDES that one of the women he works with on the daily was a former love interest, well…

Well, that made it harder.

And the really shitty thing was that Darcy LIKED Natasha.  And if they’d just slept together?  Fine.  Whatever. He had a past.  So did Darcy.  

But it was that whole…’love’ thing.  That’s the part that was niggling at her.  The part that she couldn’t let go.  He’d LOVED Natasha.  

And…and…Bucky had never said that to _her_.  

Darcy gulped, looking down at her hands and saying the only thing she could say without lying.  “I _want_ to trust you, Buck.” 


	26. Forbidden love for amidtheflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151528415204/darcybucky-9).

“Listen…I want to do this, Bucky…I really do…” Darcy began.  

“But…” he provided, his shoulders sinking in obvious disappointment.  

“BUT…you’d be in danger. AND I’d lose my job.  And I have to pay the bills.”  

“I’m in danger anyway. Stark’d fire you for dating me?”

“He’d view it as a conflict of interest.  Dating a known fugitive and all.”  

“So…” he moved closer on her sofa.  So close. Too close.  “Don’t tell him.” It was tempting.  As was the lure of Bucky’s lips, as he licked them and moved closer. Close enough to—

“No…Bucky…” Darcy leaned back. “No.”  


	27. Seemingly unrequited love and "I can't do this anymore" for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151528882629/buckydarcy-1-6).

“I can’t do this anymore, Darcy.”  

“Do what?” she asked, turning to look at him.  They’d been having a really nice afternoon movie marathon.  “We don’t have to just watch movies, we can do other things too.”

He paused, conflicted about whether or not to correct her.  Whether or not to inform her of just what sort of activities he’d like to be pursuing with her. “Like what?”  

She shrugged.  “Birdwatching…antiquing?  Umm…I dunno…baseball games?” 

It wasn’t exactly what he’d been wanting to hear.  Kissing, necking…tonsil hockey…whatever it was called now.   _That’s_ what he wanted to do with her. It wasn’t ever going to be more than this…he could see that now.  

Bucky sighed, nodding. “Sounds good.”  

“Yeah?”  

“Yeah, sounds fun.”  


	28. Seemingly unrequited love, argument, "I'm no good for you" for celticskye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151543339414/buckydarcy-1-11-15).

Darcy wasn’t sure what to think.  What had started as a nice afternoon with her best friend had turned into something else completely.

One minute, they were playfully arguing over what movie to watch and now, suddenly…she was pouring out her heart to Bucky…enduring his blank stare as she told him exactly what was in her heart.  Exactly how she felt for him.  

His non-reaction hurt more than anything else he could have done, honestly.  With each second of silence, she could feel her heart breaking.

“Darcy…” he said finally, his voice low and wavering.  “Darcy…doll…I’m no good for you…”    


	29. *'Holding her roughly while kissing softly' for leftylain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this post](http://pixiedurango.tumblr.com/post/141364204257/sexy-prompts).
> 
> Originally posted on 30 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145177089099/29-holding-her-roughly-while-kissing-softly).

Bucky’s hands on her body were rough, hauling her up onto his front, pressing her against the wall in her hallway.   Their discarded clothing lay in a trail from the front door to here.  Where they’d ended up. A flurry of formal wear discarded like trash in their fervor to get down to skin against skin.  

Clad only in her panties, Darcy wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked herself against him, using the wall behind her as leverage.  

“Doll, you are enough to drive a man crazy…” Bucky murmured, his voice a sharp rasp against her throat as he held her tighter.  

“Crazy is good…” she responded, tilting her head to allow him more access, expecting to feel the blunt sting of his teeth, of his lips as he sucked bruises onto her pale skin.  

Instead, she got soft, feather-light kisses.  Goosebumps as he peppered more up the column of her throat. His tongue fluttering against her flesh as she helplessly rutted against him.  

Her belly tightened with the pleasant burn between her legs, a slickness in her panties that only got worse the more he kissed her.

“Bucky…please…”

His chuckle was light breaths of air over her throat as he eased back, kneeling down in front of her and hauling her leg over his shoulder.  He nuzzled lightly at the cotton covering her, mouthing over her mound as his eyes burned into hers.  

Darcy could barely catch her breath as he tugged them aside, lightly flicking his tongue over her. Tasting.  Humming softly.  Painfully light.  All the while his hands pressed into her hips.  Her thighs.  There would probably be bruises.  She didn’t care.  

His tongue swiped up her slit, spreading her open for him.  Light flicks against her clit that weren’t going to get her off, not for a long time.  

And as his hands held her still, as his lips and tongue pleasured her relentlessly, Darcy was starting to think that Bucky was fine with it taking a long time.

“Please…” she whispered. “Bucky…please…”  

He hummed again, mumbling against her, “I’ve got you, Doll…”  His tongue began to flick her in earnest.  “I’ve got you…”  


	30. *'Do you want it harder, Sweetheart?' for classytragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this post](http://pixiedurango.tumblr.com/post/141364204257/sexy-prompts).
> 
> Originally posted 1 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145263369649/hi-can-i-submit-a-prompt-44-darcybucky-pretty).

Bucky groaned, his hands gripping the sheets as Darcy’s hips undulated on top of him.  

It wasn’t enough. God, he wanted her to let loose.  

Her walls clenched around him as he watched her hand slide down her belly and between her legs, almost to where they were joined.  

“You’re gonna…take me apart, Doll…”  

“That’s the idea…” she smirked briefly before letting her head tilt back.  Her mouth fell open and she moaned, drawing circles around her clit with two fingers.

He gripped the sheets harder, both wanting her to keep going and wanting to be the one to touch her. She damn well near drove him crazy when she did it herself.  He could watch her all day.  But he could also pleasure her all day.  He was at an impasse.

And she was squeezing him inside her like a vise.  Rocking her hips just enough to get herself off.  

“Jesus Christ…”  he grunted through clenched teeth, feeling her muscles start to flutter around him.  Hearing the broken cry from her lips as she bucked against him.  Pulling her fingers away and pressing them into his mouth.

He released the sheets, grasping her wrist as he licked her fingers clean.  A strangled moan escaping his lips because he was pretty sure his dick was going to explode if she didn’t move.  

Her eyes were still dark, her hips still moving when she spoke again.  “Do you want it harder, Sweetheart?”  


	31. 'Trapped in an elevator' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151887869504/buckydarcy-10).

Her hand tightened in his infinitesimally when the elevator lurched.  Darcy looked up at him, obviously trying to quell the panic in her eyes.  

Bucky tugged her closer. “S’okay, Doll.  Of all the buildings to have elevator problems in, Stark Tower is probably the best.”  He slipped his arm around her waist.  

“In my very own claustrophobic opinion, there is no ‘best’ building to get stuck in a miniscule metal death cube…” Darcy muttered under her breath.  

“Sounds like you could use a distraction…” he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers softly.  “Correct me if I’m wrong…”  

She yanked him down by his shirt, kissing him hungrily.  “You’re not wrong…”  


	32. 'Fake Relationship' for mefiora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151866677314/buckydarcy-3).

“So let me get this straight…” Bucky folded his arms and tried not to laugh.  “You need me to pretend to be your boyfriend so you don’t lose money on this couple’s cruise thing?” 

Darcy sniffed.  “When you say it like that, it sounds stupid.”

He snorted. “No, no. Not stupid.  How much money are we talking?”  

“Well, if I don’t go, I’m out 2k. And they won’t let me on the ship without a partner.”

Bucky scratched his head for a minute before nodding.  “Okay.”

“Okay?” Darcy’s face lit up.

“Sure.  Just make sure I have fun, okay?  I think you owe me that much.”  

“Oh totally.  Did I mention there’s shuffleboard?  Old fellas like you really like that kind of thing, dontcha?”  


	33. 'Bed sharing' for leftylain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151844248309/buckydarcy-2).

“So…” Darcy said, letting her bag slip down to the floor.  “There’s only one bed.”  

“You can have it…” Bucky said quickly, walking over towards the lounge chair across the room.  

“No…you can have it…” she insisted.  “You were driving.  You’re tired.”  

He shook his head.  “I don’t want it.”  

“Yes you do.  Admit it.  You want to sleep in the bed.”  

“No…no I don’t.”  

“You know…it’s a king size. I think it’s sharing size.  We could call down for extra pillows and make a pillow barrier…” Darcy offered.

The thought of sharing a bed with Darcy was something that had featured in his dreams.  And while he could have easily just slept in the chair, curled up in a ball and uncomfortable, Bucky still found himself climbing into bed on the opposite side of the pillow barrier…and waking up right beside her in the morning.  

But he didn’t really address it.  Even if the Great Wall of pillows _had_ been knocked down from her side.

“Let’s not speak of this…” she mumbled, snuggling closer.    


	34. Lovecraftian Horror AU for marriedtocake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152170108599/buckydarcy-lovecraftian-horror-au).
> 
> Fusion of MCU and H.P Lovecraft's [Dagon](http://www.hplovecraft.com/writings/texts/fiction/d.aspx).

Bucky wasn’t sure how they got here.  One minute, he’d been frolicking with his girlfriend on the beach and then the next…

The next they were back here.  He spun around to look at their surroundings.  Mucky sludge at their feet, oozing over their toes.  The reek of dead fish.  The yellow shroud of darkness punctured by that all too familiar rune covered stone.  As big as life.  

Darcy’s hand tightened around his.  “Bucky? Buck…what’s wrong?”  

He turned to look at her. To search her eyes. He saw fear there. Fear and confusion.  

It suddenly dawned on him.

She couldn’t see it. She wasn’t scared of what he was seeing. She feared _him_.

He blinked, willing the vision before him to go away.  Willing the muck that was sucking and pulling at their feet to turn back into the white sand. The ocean.  Willing the acrid smell to leave his nostrils.  This wasn’t happening.  It happened thirty years before.  And it hadn’t happened to him.  It had happened to the asset.  

He closed his eyes, forcing it to pull back.  

And it did.  It did.  

When he opened his eyes, the sun shone bright, warming his skin.  The muck and dead fish disappeared, turning back into sand and surf.

Even the rune covered stone was gone.  He was back in Maui with his girlfriend.  And that…that thing?  

The thing lurking in the back of his mind…

“You see that thing again?  That…monster thing?”  Her hand smoothed down the side of his face.  Her eyes peered into his.  Full of worry, not fear.  

He swallowed thickly. “Yeah…well no.  I was…I was about to.  I was seeing the place.”  

It slunk back there. To the deep dark depths of his mind.  Weakened by the surge of happiness he felt when he looked at Darcy.  

Weakened.  But not dead.  


	35. 'Coven AU with Witch!Darcy' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152489503629/buckydarcy-coven-au).

Darcy really REALLY hoped this was going to work.  She hadn’t meant to do anything but ensure some good old-fashioned pain on those guys at the frat party. She certainly hadn’t meant to kill Bucky.  

She could hear the morgue guy stirring on the floor.  

She muttered the incantation under her breath, almost surprised when the body on the table in front of her began to twitch.  

He sucked in a breath. A deep one.  A la Jon Snow’s resurrection.  

Bucky sat straight up on the table, turning to look at her.  “Darcy?”  

“Bucky…” she blinked back her tears and reached for him, slinging his arm over her shoulder.  “We have to go…”  


	36. 'Mummies' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 October 2016 [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152477402259/buckydarcy-mummies).

Darcy tugged Bucky’s hand down the stone hall away from the tour group.  

“Are you CRAZY?  We’re going to get arrested…” he sputtered half-heartedly.  Mostly because it was hard to sputter when your girlfriend’s tongue was in your mouth.

“Just…kiss me and shut up…” Darcy teased, leaning up to press her lips against his.  They barely heard the sound of stone grinding against stone.  Except Bucky was ever-vigilant.  Even in the midst of a spontaneous make-out session in an Egyptian tomb.  

He stopped what he was doing, looking in the direction of the sound.  The lid of one of the sarcophagi was moving, the whole damn thing was shaking, scraping against the wall.  

“Out.  Out now…”  He grabbed her hand and high-tailed it to the exit.  


	37. *Morning Wood, Spooning Naked, Feeling his body in the dark for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154397279129/buckydarcy-14-31-50).

Darcy hadn’t really thought much about it the previous night.  It seemed like a no brainer.  Have really athletic sex, fall asleep naked.  The little spoon to Bucky’s big spoon.  

Of course, that left her where she was now.  Waking up when her phone alarm buzzed at six am.  The room was still dark, but she could definitely feel him.  A warm mass behind her.  All muscle and arms and warmth.  

And you know.  His morning wood sliding along the cleft of her ass.  

There was that.

Darcy bit her lip to stifle a giggle, rocking her hips back against his.  If she was going to be awake, then so was Bucky.  


	38. 'My thoughts about you are inappropriate, wondering what your kiss feels like' for plantmistress1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154487787124/buckydarcy-47-48).

Darcy laughed nervously and Bucky turned at the sound.  Her mouth went dry when his eyes locked with hers.  Blue and deep.  

Her stomach swooped and she blushed, looking down at her hands.  She couldn’t look Barnes in the face.  Not after the naughty dreams she’d been having about him at night.  And the accompanying dirty thoughts during the day.

She couldn’t look at him when all she wanted to do was kiss him.  Find out what his lips felt like.  

He smirked.  “You busy later, Darcy?  Wanna go get a coffee or something?”  

She should have spouted off some snarky remark.  Like, “Nah. I’m busy later.  And I’ve already done something.”  

But she didn’t.  

Nope.  She just grinned.  And nodded.  “Yeah…yeah, sure.  Okay. Yeah.”  


	39. *Moan my name as you come, "look deep into my eyes, doll" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154594537289/buckydarcy-5-7).

“Look deep into my eyes, doll…”  Bucky’s hand brushed against her forehead, brushing the hair out of her face.  His hips stilled for the moment, making her writhe against him, desperate for friction.  

His lips appeared on her jaw, kissing down the line of it before he pushed up on his elbows, framing her face with his arms.  

Darcy whimpered and tightened her legs around his waist. “Bucky…” she whispered, repeating his name until her walls clenched around him.


	40. 'Holiday Cards' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155096526009/buckydarcy-holiday-cards).

“Can’t you just sign my name too?” Bucky asked, shaking a cramp out of his writing hand.  “I completely and fully give you permission to forge my signature.”  

“Buckyyyyy…” Darcy whined, reaching across the table to grasp his hand.  “You have to help me with at least one part of these, or it’s not a couple’s card, it’s just me sadly sending out cards and forging my boyfriend’s name…”  

“Yeah, but the only ones who would know that are you and me…”  

“My mom would know. She’d know and she’d gloat about my fake boyfriend for YEARS.”  

Bucky grimaced.  “I’m not fake.”  

“I know that…but my mother doesn’t…so until you meet her for the first time, pretty please sign the cards?”

“Technically, you could just send one of the ones I’ve already signed to your mom, right?  They’re all the same?” He gestured around the table at the stacks of cards.  

“Bucky…”  


	41. 'Sugar Cookies' for plantmistress1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154773301569/wintershock-sugar-cookies).

Darcy dipped the butter knife into the green icing, spreading it on one of the Christmas tree cookies in front of her.  “You done with those stars yet?”  

“Nope,” Bucky answered, still concentrating on the same cookie he’d been decorating for at least twenty minutes.  

“Buck…you know those are going to be devoured by the scientists, right?  I doubt they’re going to care about shading or whatever the hell you’re trying to do over there…”  

“This one’s not for the scientists. This one’s for you…and it’s done.”  He looked up, smirking and holding it out towards her.  

“No offense, but I’ve already eaten a billion of these and—“ she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the cookie.  

A regular star cookie. With yellow frosting. And the words, ‘Marry me?’ spelled out in blue nonpareils.

“Are you serious?” she asked, dropping the knife back into the bowl of frosting. 

“Do you know how hard it is to arrange those tiny sprinkles in frosting?”  Bucky asked.  “I’m dead serious, doll.”  

Darcy grinned and stood up, practically throwing herself into his arms amidst a chorus of ‘Yes, you idiot!’  

And even though only half of the cookies got frosted, they were still devoured by the scientists anyway.


	42. 'NYE Engagement' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154969130349/wintershock-new-years-engagement).

This was inevitable, really.

The ring had been burning a hole in his pocket since he’d bought it.  Bucky ran his fingertips over the velvet box as he followed Darcy into their apartment.  

New Year’s on Times Square had never really been an option, and so Darcy was now trying to recreate the magic on a much smaller scale in their apartment.  It was kind of cute, really.  She had champagne, and live coverage on the TV, gaudy headbands and sparklers (for use on the balcony only!).  

She’d gone to a lot of trouble, and here he was, planning to ruin all her plans by popping the question.

He’d been preparing to do it at midnight, but due to the burning hole in his pocket where a ring should have been, he was now kneeling in the kitchen, ring box open, proposing at 11:55 pm, December 31, 2016.  

Darcy covered her mouth with her hands, a high-pitched yet muffled squealing sound emitting from behind them.  

“Sorry, doll…I just couldn’t wait another minute…I can’t start the new year not engaged to you…so will you?”  

Another muffled squeak and a bunch of furious nodding later, and Bucky had his arms full of Darcy Lewis: his fiancé.


	43. 'Envy' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155605953289/buckydarcy-envy).

Bucky leaned down to kiss Darcy’s forehead.  He envied her this.  Her ability to sleep through the night.  He wished she made him feel as calm as he made her feel.  Wasn’t her fault in the slightest that she didn’t.

He wished his head could quiet down long enough to let him enjoy this time with his girl.  This solitude that so many other couples wanted.

It was funny, so many people wanted the time alone.  All he wanted was the ability to enjoy it.  


	44. *'Lust' for amidtheflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155607012209/buckydarcy-lust).

He had fire in his veins. In his lips when he pressed them to hers.  Ignited even more by the little things she did.  

The way she whispered his name in his ear.  “Bucky…” Two syllables that grounded him here with her.  

Darcy’s hand snuck down between them, rubbing against his rigid length, making him burn even more for her.  And he was helpless, rutting against her hand with the knowledge that she was the only one who could cool him off.  

He wasn’t sure what was scarier.  That fact, or that he was completely fine being in her hands.  

Her hands felt so nice…


	45. 'Dancing' for renateseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 Februrary 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156807358594/buckydarcy-dancing).

His hand grasped hers as she spun, his other arm wrapping snugly around her lower back to stop her.  

Bucky was surprised at how easily the movements came back.  All the dancing he used to do before the war was still deeply ingrained, it seemed.  

And Darcy was a quick learner.  Or maybe he just liked the way she felt in his arms and wasn’t really paying attention to how she kept mashing his toes.

Swing dancing wasn’t really meant for apartment kitchens, anyway.   


	46. *'Dirty talk' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156956385409/buckydarcy-dirty-talk).

“Start with your lips…stay there for a minute.  Or two…” Bucky smiled, his cheeks reddening before he continued.  “Move down your throat.  Kiss you in that one spot you like…”  

“This one?” Darcy dragged her fingertip over the place in question, on the left side of her neck.  It was super sensitive and Bucky loved to tease her there.  

“Yeah…that one…after that, I’d move down your chest.  To…to your breasts…pull up your shirt…”  He gulped.  “Then I’d…I’d lick…I’d lick them stiff…god…Darcy…”  His eyes went down to where she’d pulled up her camisole, where she was gently flicking at her nipple while he talked.  

Long distance relationships were hard, but Skype video chat made things a little bit easier.  


	47. *'Orally satiated' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156959673539/buckydarcy-orally-satiated).

His breath caught in his throat and her name came out as a whisper.  “Darcy…” Bucky gripped the sheets on the bed and tried not to rock his hips up into the wet warmth of her mouth.  

She was holding her hair back with one hand so he could see that beautiful mouth stretched around him.  Red lipstick smearing as she moved up and down his rock hard length.  

She was going to kill him.  That was the last thought he had as she looked up at him, hollowing her cheeks as she bobbed her head.  

“I’m close…god..goddamn…Darce…Darcy, I”m gonna…I’m gonna…”  She reached up with her other hand, sliding it reassuringly up his hip.  He whimpered and writhed there under her, unable to stop the deluge of sensation that sent him over the edge, gasping her name and softly pumping up into her mouth.  Exploding down her throat and deciding right then and there that she wasn’t getting out of this bed for the rest of the night.  

He was gonna make her feel this good if it was the last thing he did.  


	48. *'First time together' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156999991461/wintershock-11-d).

Bucky kissed her as he pressed into her.  He closed his eyes as she spread her knees wider to welcome him. Her wet heat squeezed around his length, making his toes curl.  

Darcy kissed his lips. His jaw.  His chin. “You okay, Big Guy?” she murmured, rocking up to press against him.  

“Never better…” he answered, pulling back and pressing into her again.  He reached down to push her knee up for a different angle.  “Never better, Sweetheart.”  


	49. *'Lingerie' for darcy-lewis-blogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157001048667/buckydarcy-lingerie-vintage-stockings).

Darcy rubbed her hand over the bulge in his pants, making Bucky’s breath come out stuttered and short.  She took his hand and ran it up her thigh, up to where the stockings attached to the garters.  

She spread her knees on either side of his as she moved his hand up further still.  He plucked at the garters with his fingertips before she pressed them against her bared pussy.  

“Darcy…doll…” He grunted as she tugged at his zipper.

“I’ll touch yours if you touch mine?” she asked, spreading her legs further to give him better access.  

“I’ll touch you as long as you’ll let me and I wouldn’t expect anything from you…” he countered.  

“That’s no fun, though…I wanna touch you, Buck…can I touch you?”  

He closed his eyes for a moment, his cock was pressed against the confines of his pants.  The ache was real.  And while her featherlight touches weren’t helping…holy hell, they were so good.  

Bucky moved his fingers against her, sliding in the slickness.  He rucked up her skirt, up to her hips, taking in the sight of her.  Spread open, silk stockings, black garter belt.  Slick, hot, wet.  

“Let me take care of you…and then you can touch me all you want…”  He knelt down on the floor in front of her.  “Ladies first…”  


	50. 'Bodyswap' for pieannamay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158051696609/buckydarcy-bodyswap).

Bucky blinked.  Repeatedly.  The lights, they were definitely in a different position than they had been before.  Had he moved?  He didn’t remember moving.  He’d only felt heat and then he’d fallen over.  

He flexed his arm, trying to get a reading on any temperature shifts.  And that’s when he realized. He glanced down at his arm.  Not metal.  Just flesh.  And not nearly as much of it as he was used to.  

He glanced down at his chest.  Those, he definitely recognized.  He recognized the yellow blouse, the freckle that just peeked out of the top of her blouse.  On the left.  The one he liked to kiss.  

Holy…

“SHITBALLS”  

He sat up, head spinning a bit, but he could have sworn he’d just heard himself say ‘Holy shitballs’.  And if that was true, it meant…

“What fresh hell?  Buck?  Are you here?”  

“I’m here, Darcy.  I’m…you?”

It felt strange.  His words, her voice.  

He just stared at her – himself –  her in his body.  “What do we do?” he asked. 

“First things first, you should probably teach me how to use this thing.” She gestured towards the arm.  “I’d hate to rip your tender parts off when I have to take a whizz.”  


	51. 'Regency AU' for renateseline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158088583679/buckydarcy-regency-au).

“Mr. Barnes is here.  Again…” Her mother sniffed as she glanced down at the front walk from her perch at the upstairs window.  “Honestly, Darcy…can’t you put him off nicely?”  

Darcy shrugged with indifference.  “Has it ever occurred to you, Mama…that perhaps I didn’t want to put him off?”  

“True, he’s an officer, but I’ve asked as to his family, dear daughter, and they come from trade. You can’t expect to procure a marriage proposal from a decent suitor if you keep such wretched company. And he’s not even very pleasant, you know.  There are a dozen other officers in the regiment more worthy of you.  He’s from trade, he’s gruff and unpleasant…and that arm…”  

Darcy sighed and rose, putting her needlepoint to the side.  Her mother grabbed the hoop almost immediately, scrutinizing her work as she glided from the room to go meet her company.  “I care not about his family, nor their money.  I have more than enough of both as it is.  I care not that he is ‘gruff and unpleasant’, as you put it, Mama…even though shyness often mimics unpleasantness to the undiscerning eye.  Furthermore, I care not about his arm. He cares not, so why should it bother me?”  

Her mother was silent for a full ten seconds.  The longest in her entire life, no doubt. “This is full knots, Darcy…” Her mother reached for the scissors.  “You’re going to have to redo it all again…I don’t know what I did to deserve such a daughter…keeps company with sons of tradesmen. Needlework full of knots…He doesn’t even leave a card, your Mr. Barnes!”

Darcy rolled her eyes and left the room.  She found James waiting for her in the parlor, his hands behind his back as he inspected the painting hanging on the wall.  

“Mr.  Barnes….” She dipped into a curtsey.  

“Miss Lewis…” he bowed briefly.  “I briefly entertained a game of cards, but since arriving…” He glanced up towards the staircase. The sound of her mother’s complaining could be heard as it carried down from the sewing room. “I wondered if you would fancy a walk in the garden instead?”  

Darcy smiled.  “I would like that very much, sir.  It’s a lovely day.”  


	52. 'Enemies to lovers' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158167957894/buckydarcy-enemies-to-lovers).

Darcy reached above his head, grabbing a glass from the cabinet before slamming it roughly in his face when he started to reach up as well.  

“ALL RIGHT,” Bucky rounded on her.  “You’re gonna tell me what’s got a bug up your butt or so help me…”  

“So help you?” She rose up on her tiptoes, her eyes narrowing as she attempted to get on eye-level with him.  “So help you what?”  

He had to hand it to her.  She was a brave little thing.  Brave, or stupid…whatever it was, it reminded him of Steve.  He looked in her eyes and he could see that dumb little punk with his trash can shield in that alley, facing down whatever that bully could throw at him.  

He stopped short when he realized that he was the bully in this scenario with Darcy.  That wasn’t okay.  

“Tell me what I did, so I won’t do it again,” he tried again, more calmly.  

“No,” she seethed.  

Darcy was breathing hard, her hand was clenched around the neck of his t-shirt.  He wasn’t sure when the tone had changed, but it had, and she was pulling him closer by the scrap of jersey cotton clutched in her fist, and he was going, dammit.  He was going.  

His lips touched hers and it was electric.  Her breath rasped out against his face as he moved his lips against hers, feeling her teeth close around his bottom lip, biting down.  He growled into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hopping up on his front as he turned towards the counter, hoping to god no one walked in and saw them like this.  


	53. 'High School AU' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158252506754/buckydarcy-high-school-au).

“You need a ride?” Bucky’s voice was gravelly.  And that Mustang he was driving was rumbling.  The sound echoed in her chest.

“Uh…” Darcy faltered.  “No thanks?”  She immediately was kicking herself for not saying yes.  It was her dream to ride in Bucky’s ‘Stanger.

“You sure? It’s awfully cold out, doll…” The corner of his mouth twitched.  He revved the engine.  “It’s a fun ride, I promise.”  

She shrugged.  “Yeah.  Okay.  I guess…” She walked around to the passenger side, surprised to see him lean over to open the door for her.  

He chuckled.  “Don’t make me twist your arm or nothin’, Darcy…”


	54. 'Daydream' for amidtheflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159358203584/buckydarcy-daydream).

Bucky found his mind wandering more often than usual lately.  Although, he wasn’t sure if it counted as wandering if it always went to the same place…

Always up a few floors to where Darcy was working with Dr. Foster up in the Stark labs.  

Of course, once he got there, it sort of morphed into something else.  Unless Stark actually had a sunny field of flowers on the 52nd floor or something.  Bucky wouldn’t put it past him, but he didn’t think it was possible.  

And Darcy didn’t usually wear sundresses to work.  Definitely not pretty blue ones.   And she didn’t walk around barefoot up there either.  Barefoot.  Amid the flowers. 

Barefoot, amid the flowers, with him.  None of which was happening right now, unfortunately.  

“BUCK!”  

Steve’s voice brought him out of his daydream abruptly.  He frowned.  “What?”  He was still in the weight room with Steve.  And if that wasn’t a bucket of cold water, he didn’t know what was.  

Rolling his eyes, Steve answered.  “Oh nothing, you were just supposed to be spotting me, not making goo-goo eyes at a dame that ain’t even here.”  

Bucky snorted.  “I’m not making any eyes at anyone. Punk.”

“You were making eyes at someone.  And unless it was me or Sam…it was at Darcy.”

Scoffing, he shook his head. “Darcy?  Darcy who?”     

Sam choked out a laugh from across the room.  

Steve shot him an incredulous look. “Just go upstairs and ask her out.  That’s a perfectly acceptable thing to do ya know.”  

“You what else is a perfectly acceptable thing to do?  Minding your own business,” Bucky retorted, already planning his trip up to ask Darcy out on a date later that day.


	55. 'Tip of My Tongue' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159438627489/wintershock-the-civil-wars-tip-of-my-tongue).

Her lips pressed firmly against his and Bucky’s head swam with Darcy.  He couldn’t remember how she’d come to dominate his thoughts. It was gradual – a friendly takeover.  

The only thing that really mattered was that Darcy was here now.  And he couldn’t think of a possible life without her in it.  

“I love you…” he murmured, his lips still close enough to brush over hers.  To feel her smile as it formed.  

“I love you too, Bucky.”


	56. 'You're the World to Me' for anais-ninja-blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159438967724/buckydarcy-youre-the-world-to-me).
> 
> Song is 'You're the World to Me' - David Gray

The tears that fell from her eyes, they cut him to the bone.  He’d really gone and done it now.  He’d fucked up royally and Darcy wouldn’t want anything to do with him anymore.  

She reached out to pat his hand, to squeeze it for a few seconds before she got up to leave.  

Bucky nearly fell off the couch to reach for her again.  “I’m sorry, Darce…”  

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” she asked, a few more tears dripping down her cheeks.  “How was I supposed to know you felt that way?”  

“I didn’t want to…I didn’t want–”  

“To mess up my life?  Bucky.  You couldn’t mess me up if you tried.  Not any more than…you know…feigning indifference to force distance…”  

“I just…you mean so much to me, it hurts.  It’s scary and…if someone was to find out and exploit that…”  

“I’m touched, really.  But you gotta, gotta let me do this myself, Buck.  Let me make my own decisions…” She’d stepped closer, her hand moving up to stroke at the back of his neck.  “And spoiler alert?  I’m always gonna choose you, Bucky.”  

“I love you…” he murmured, before his lips sealed over hers, and there wasn’t much talking going on after that. 


	57. *'Body Like a Back Road' for gomustanggirl16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159477544299/buckydarcy-body-like-a-back-road).
> 
> Song is 'Body Like a Back Road' - Sam Hunt

Bucky’s fingertips slid around her waist before he pulled her into his lap.  Darcy was tugging up on her t-shirt and he grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers as he kissed her slowly, languidly.  

She protested with a roll of her hips and a frustrated moan into his mouth.  

“Can’t we take our time, doll?” Bucky whispered, a smile forming as she yanked her hands free and pulled off her shirt in one smooth motion.  

“Let’s get the clothes off…and then you can take as much time as you want,” she countered, reaching for his shirt next.  

He couldn’t really argue with that.


	58. 'The Lady is a Tramp' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159477266414/buckydarcy-the-lady-is-a-tramp).
> 
> Song is 'The Lady is a Tramp' - Frank Sinatra.

“Dude, I’m _starving_.  Stark better feed us soon or I’m gonna start eating the napkins…” Darcy muttered under her breath.  

Chuckling, Bucky reached under the table to slip his hand into hers.  “I don’t know if that’s gonna work, doll…they’re cloth napkins.  This is a ritzy shindig.”  

She groaned and reached for her purse.  “Is it considered rude to nosh a candy bar before the first course?”

“Only if you don’t share…” Bucky replied with a smirk.  


	59. 'Jet Black Heart' for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159513974634/jet-black-heart-by-5-seconds-of-summer-for).
> 
> Song is 'Jet Black Heart' - 5 Seconds of Summer

As they sat together on the couch in her apartment, Bucky couldn’t help but watch her.  Watch how Darcy moved, how she smiled, how she talked and laughed.  He wanted to know what made her tick…because it was obviously not the same things that he had inside him.  

It couldn’t be.  

When her tongue poked out to trace along her plump bottom lip, he wanted to chase it with his own.  There wasn’t anything in him that could possibly cause that kind of reaction.  

Her blue eyes locked on his and he couldn’t look away.  Her pupils widened, darkening her gaze and it took him a few seconds to realize that she was looking at him.  Not through him.  Not anywhere but at him.

Her tongue disappeared, replaced by white teeth, pressing down against red lips and he found himself moving closer.  

Her hand slid gently up the line of his jaw and those perfect lips pressed against his…

Maybe there was hope for him after all.  If someone like Darcy could possibly want someone like him.  


	60. 'Soldier's Poem' for nemhaine42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159569544154/buckydarcy-soldiers-poem).
> 
> Song is 'Soldier's Poem' - Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. This got out of hand. This is a 1940s No Powers WW2 AU where Darcy is an army nurse. 
> 
> TW for war injuries and blood mention. Also. Cliffhanger ending. Maybe I might come back to this? Because I hate leaving it there…

“Oh my god, Bucky!”  Darcy knelt by his side.  “Thought you said you weren’t gonna get hurt on me…”  

“I was bein’ real careful, doll…” He chuckled dryly…glancing down at his arm.  It was days like today that Darcy hated being a nurse.  She hated everything about it.  Seeing Sergeant Barnes hurt and bleeding on a cot in a field hospital instead of somewhere cleaner.  Safer.  

She didn’t want to be a complete and utter cliche and cry out ‘Damn this war!’ while shaking her fist at the sky, but the sentiment remained.  

The bullet wound was in his forearm.  Which figured, given the talented sniper Barnes was.  

He reached for her with his good hand. “You’re gonna stay with me, Lewis?”  His breath was labored and for the first time since she’d ever known the man, there was fear in his eyes.  

“Of course, Buck.  I’m here. I’m not leavin’.”  

He seemed to relax then, his hand gripping hers hard.  “Smarts somethin’ awful…”

“I’d imagine so, they got you right in the arm, almost shattered your wrist…”  

He shook his head.  “No, my shoulder…”  

Darcy’s stomach dropped as she gingerly slid her hand underneath, only to have it come away drenched in blood.  “Dr. Banner?”  she called over her shoulder.  “Bruce!?”


	61. 'Race Car' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159701488719/buckydarcy-race-car).
> 
> Song is 'Race Car' by CC Mason.

Bucky didn’t know exactly what had gotten into her…

They’d no sooner been up in the air than Darcy was all over him to join the ‘mile high club’.  In a quinjet he was piloting.  Her hand was moving up his thigh and she was stripping out of her flight suit and holy hell…

“Can’t you put it on autopilot?” she whispered.

“For you, doll?  Consider it done…”  


	62. 'Be My Escape' for piccalily0510

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159739967919/buckydarcy-be-my-escape).
> 
> Song is 'Be My Escape'- Reliant K.

Darcy was surprised to see him there, dripping wet in the rain because the dumb ass he was went out without an umbrella.  

“Bucky…” She leaned against the doorframe.  “You lost?  Because I thought I wasn’t going to see you ever again?”  She arched her eyebrow.  “And yet here you are. Funny how that works…”

He swallowed.  “Can I come in?”  

“For how long? Because you know, if you’re just going to berate me for deigning to show up in your dreams again, I’m sorry, but I just don’t have the time for that mess…”  

“I’m sorry…about that.  And to answer your question…I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”  

She took a step back from the door, allowing him to come in.  To wrap his drenched arms around her waist, to press his lips to hers.  For his hair to drip down on her forehead as he whispered how sorry he was against her lips, her jaw, her throat.  

“You know..we’ve done a lot of talking, Buck.  What we haven’t done is any _doing_.”  She brushed his hair back from his face.  “So let’s get you out of those wet clothes.  And upstairs.  And into a bath.  And then…while we’re _doing_ , you can talk all you want.  Deal?”  

He nodded.  “Deal.”  


	63. *'Restraints' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160378150664/wintershock-16).

Bucky hissed and tugged at the restraints.  Just two of Darcy’s silk scarves, loosely tied.  He could slip out of them easily.  Not to mention his cybernetic arm could shred these scarves in seconds.

But Darcy was lowering herself down onto his cock and it felt so fucking good, he wasn’t about to stop her.  

He flexed his hands and let his gaze run over her body as she arched her back, hands still covering her bare breasts.  He could just see the barest hint of coffee colored nipples peaking through her spread fingers.  

Her waist narrowed below her ribs and flared out again at her hips…in short, she was fucking beautiful and the fact that she wanted to do this with him never failed to knock him flat.  

Her thighs tensed as her body met his, hips rocking as she got used to his size.  

“You okay, doll?” he asked, lips quirking upwards in a smile.  Or at least, he hoped it was a smile.  He hoped like hell he wasn’t leering at her.  

Her lashes fluttered and she nodded.  “Yeah…feels… _you_ feel so good…”  

“Sure you don’t want…” he yanked gently at the scarves again.  “Some help?”  

She smirked and shook her head, rising up  and pushing back down, eliciting a groan from him.  She was so goddamn wet…

“Nope.  I’ve got this.  You just…chill, Mister.”  


	64. *'Orgasm Delay' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160387242249/wintershock-35).

Darcy slowed down again, taking those tendrils of release that he’d begun to feel creeping up on him yet again and unraveling them before his eyes.  

“Fuck me…doll…you’re killin’ me…” He was practically begging.  Hell.  If she let him finish right now, he’d beg on his hands and knees.  

She’d been riding his dick for the better part of an hour.  He was hard enough to hammer nails.  And she was smirking with those red lips and teasing him.  

And…he fucking _loved_ it.  


	65. *'Semi-public; Quick & Dirty' for amidtheflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160468615119/wintershock-12-15).

Darcy giggled and pulled him with her towards the big windows.  “You’re sure they’re tinted, right?” she asked, arching her eyebrows.  

“Want me to call down to the front desk to check again?  They’re gonna know something’s up if I do that.”  Bucky teased her, running his hand down the side of her cheek.  “We don’t have to do it if you’re not comfortable.”  

“I just don’t want everyone seeing my boobs bouncing, that’s all…” she said with a smirk, reaching for the sash on her robe.  “I figure that’s a sight reserved for you and you alone.”  

“I can hold onto them if that makes you feel better…”  he murmured, his voice dropping low as he tugged on the tie on his pajama bottoms.  

She turned, leaning forward to brace herself against the windows. Darcy sucked in a breath when he nipped at her earlobe.  “Oh, make me feel good, Buck…”  

“I will…” he promised, reaching down to line himself up, “I’ll make you feel so good, doll…”  He rubbed the head of his cock against her opening before he pressed forward to enter her.  

Her mouth fell open and her hands squeaked against the glass as he settled into a fairly fast pace.  

Her breasts bounced, and he was leaning just so and hitting that spot.  The good spot.  The one that made her toes curl.  

She opened her eyes, looking through the window to the world outside going on as if Bucky wasn’t rocking it like crazy.


	66. *'Wet & Messy; Mirror Sex' for amidtheflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160468653069/wintershock-25-30).

Darcy knelt down between his legs, and ran her tongue around the head of his cock.  Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off their reflection in the mirror.  

He was glistening in the light from the lamp on the bedside table.  She was slicking him up but good and he was having to fight not to thrust up into her mouth.  

“Fuck, Darce…you feel so good…”  

She wrapped her hand around the base and sucked him deeper into her mouth, causing him to gasp loudly, his thighs clenching as she bobbed her head.  

He’d given up all pretense of trying to look away from their reflection.  

And the sight of his cock disappearing into her mouth was about to do him in early…


	67. *'Making Love; Begging; Orgasm Delay' for amidtheflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160531814994/wintershock-7-23-35).

Bucky’s hips slowed again, and he bent down to kiss her lips.  His breath was hot and damp on her face.  His lips pressed softly against hers.  

“Bucky…please…”  Darcy thrust her hips up towards him.  “Please…I was close…”  

He chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip.  “I know…I’m teasing you, doll…”  

“Well knock it off…” she whined.  “I am going places.  Going places and you keep letting up on the gas…”  

“You have gas?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.  “All the more reason for me to slow down…”  

“You…” she leaned up and kissed him firmly.  “I love you.” 

“I love you too…even with your gas.”  That earned him a shoulder swat and a roll over onto his back.    


	68. *'Inside a car' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160681448819/wintershock-22).

Bucky let his hands move up her thighs, wrapping his cybernetic arm around her waist.  

Darcy mumbled something against his neck.  He couldn’t really hear her, but given that her hand was now on his zipper, he assumed she’d been saying something about that.  

“What was that, doll?” he asked, his hand freezing on her thigh.  

“I said…’let me take off my panties’,” she repeated, tilting her head so she could nip at his earlobe with her teeth.  “I have plans.”


	69. *'Making Love; Inside a truck; Loss of virginity' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160824815804/buckydarcy-7-22-24).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you win the prize for prompt that tickled the most plot bunnies. Mark this down as to be continued… 
> 
> No Powers AU…possibly with Farm Boy Bucky. Because I brake for Farm Boys.

“Are you sure, doll?” Bucky asked again, his fingers stroking her clit in circles.  She was shaking against him, her thighs quivering on either side of his. “I can get you off this way again if you want…”  

“No…” Darcy shook her head vigorously, “No, I…I want more…I want you.”  

She bit her lip before leaning up to kiss him again.  Sweat clung to her forehead as the rain hit the roof of Bucky’s pick-up truck.  “Is it…will it work like this?” She glanced down between them expectantly.  “With me…on you like this?”  

“I’m pretty sure people’ve been doin’ it like this for ages…” he answered with a chuckle.   

Grinning, she blushed a little.  “I meant…since it’s my first time, will it hurt more like this, or?”  

He shook his head, nuzzling her nose with his.  “It doesn’t have to hurt at all, Darce…”  

“I know you say that, but…” she nodded knowingly.  “I’m well aware of the size of _me_.  And the size of _you_ …”

He kissed her lips softly, letting his hand coast up her thigh and over her hip, around to her lower back to steady her.  “I’ll get you all comfortable…all relaxed…I’ll get you all nice and worked up with my fingers…with my mouth…and with you on top like this…” He rubbed his hand over her back.  “You have all the control…it doesn’t have to hurt at all, Darcy.”  

She inhaled sharply.  “I love you, Bucky.”  

“I love you too,” he replied immediately. “With all my heart.”  

**To Be Continued…**


	70. *'Oral Sex; Food Play (Maple Syrup)' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160856481414/buckydarcy-14-34)

Bucky followed the drips of syrup with his tongue.  Pancake Saturdays had certainly involved fewer pancakes than he’d expected.  But this was better.  So much better.  

The syrup dribbled down her breast.  He caught her moan as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, licking it clean before continuing down her torso.  

Darcy stopped him just as he passed her belly button.  She reached for his hand and dragged her after him towards the bathroom.  

“Seems like we got a little sticky…might wanna…shower before we eat.”  

“Eat what? Unless you are the literal queen of multi-tasking, I didn’t seen any pancakes happening…” he teased as she turned on the water.  

Grinning, she pushed down her panties and kicked them off, stepping back into the stream of water.  “Didn’t say a word about breakfast, Buck…”  She licked her lips and crooked her finger, beckoning him to follow her.  

He _did_ eat.  

But pancakes didn’t happen until much, much later.  


	71. 'Bulletproof' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162286871279/wintershock-natch).
> 
> Song is 'Bulletproof' by La Roux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to switch things up a little. I feel like it’s always Darcy asking Bucky out. This was fun to write. <3

He was trouble.  That’s what he was.  He had it written all over him.  

“Brought you somethin’, doll…” He pushed the coffee across the surface of her desk.  “Hope that’s okay?”  

He had a smile that would probably melt ice.  

“I don’t think I have ever turned down a free coffee, so yeah.  It’s definitely okay.”  

That ice melting smile was back.  Beaming at her from the stool he’d plopped down in.  “You busy, Darce?”  

“For you, Sunshine? I’m never busy.”  

“Just…uh…kinda wanting to ask this girl out…”  

“Oh?” she asked, it sounded loud.  Too loud.  Had she actually just shouted at him?  Probably not, because he was still talking and not staring at her like she had noodles for brains.  

“Yeah.  She’s a peach.  Just…aces. She does all this stuff for other people, and barely takes any time for herself? You know the type.”  

“Yeah…” she trailed off.  “Yeah, I’m familiar with the concept.”  She didn’t dare hope he was talking about her.

Oh who was she kidding?  She fucking  _dared_.   

“Well, anyway.  I’m not exactly sure if she thinks about me the way I think about her.  And I was wondering if a direct approach would work better than a covert kind of operation.”  

“Well, while I’m kind of curious as to what kind of covert operation you’d be pulling off, I’d have to say that most people appreciate a direct approach.  Especially the type of woman you’re describing.  Chances are, she probably has a lot on her plate and trying to figure out complex signals and other miscellaneous whatever is not high on her list of things she wants to do.”  

“Heya Darce?”  Bucky asked.  

“Hmm?”  

“You wanna go dancing with me?  I like you a lot and I’d like to see how you move on the dance floor.”  

Even though she’d been kind of expecting it, she still blushed.  “I don’t move well on the dance floor, Buck, I’m not gonna lie.  But I’d love to give it a shot.”


	72. '1234' for anais-ninja-blog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162260653159/wintershock-please).
> 
> Song is '1234' by Feist.

Darcy took a deep breath, her face growing hot as she walked boldly into the autoparts store.  She still needed a car battery.  Even if the man behind the counter was the same one who broke her heart and cemented her decision to leave this godforsaken town.  

Maybe he wouldn’t recognize her.  She’d dropped ten pounds and was at least four inches taller.  If her heels were to be trusted, at any rate.  

“Heya Darce…” Bucky said, a soft smile gracing that gorgeous face of his.  

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest.  

“I need a car battery,” she said bluntly, listing off the make and model year of her car.  She stared down at her chewed up nails and tapped them on the counter.  

He was silent for a moment.  “I’ll go back and see what we got…”  he muttered, turning to walk back through the shelves behind the registers.  He left the faint smell of cologne and motor oil behind.  

He returned momentarily, plopping the battery down on the counter.  

She reached for her purse, pulling out a credit car so she could pay for this and get the hell out of here.  

Except somewhere between picking up the battery and turning away from the counter, something went screwy in her plan.  

She whirled around, pointing her finger in his face.  “What did you mean by that?  ‘Heya Darce’…”  She waved her hand around vaguely.  “What was that supposed to be?”  

“A greeting?” he said with a shrug.  “I just thought I’d say hi is all. Need some help with that?”  He gestured to the battery.  “You don’t look like you’re dressed for it.”  

He was always so good at diverting awkward situations.

She arched her eyebrow.  “I’m dressed just fine for it, thanks.”  

He shrugged, leaning over on the countertop.  “You in town for a while, or just passing through?”  

“Buck.  Ever since they built the bypass, nobody just ‘passes through’.”

He smirked.  “Okay, wanna go do something?  Let me take ya out for coffee?”  

She shouldn’t.  She knew that.

“You think one coffee is gonna make up for everything?”  

He shook his head.  “Not in the slightest.”  

“Okay…as long as you’re aware.  Make it a milkshake and you’ve got it.”  


	73. 'Vampire AU' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162112583864/wintershock-please-my-dear).

He’d seen her before.  

Bucky got the strangest feeling of déjà-vu whenever he was around Darcy Lewis.  

He knew it was highly unlikely.  Because he’d checked all the places he’d been – both as the asset and as himself – for the last ten years and exactly none of them had lined up with anywhere she’d been.   

He knew he hadn’t seen her as a child, either.  Because it was the adult Darcy who haunted his dreams.  

Her eyes were lighter there.  Icy blue.  

As icy cold as her skin.  

Now, in her defense, she was constantly bundled up because the temperature was too cold in the lab.  But still, it was strange, wasn’t it?  Maybe she had a circulation problem.  

At any rate, Bucky got strong feelings of been there, done that around Darcy.  As well as the urge to give her some thick socks.    

He’d expressed them to both Steve and Natasha, receiving strikingly different reactions from each of them.  

Steve had laughed it off.  “Buck, the brain works in weird ways.  Maybe it was her mother.  Or her grandmother you saw?”   Bucky honestly hadn’t thought of that before, and the realization calmed him down a little.  That is, until he mentioned it to Natasha.  

There was no light laughter from the Black Widow.  Just sudden, irrevocable interest.  

“Really?   _Where_?  Where have you seen her?”  

He ended up having to disengage.  Nat could be really intense sometimes.  

But her reaction made him start thinking about it again.  It was a puzzle he wasn’t going to be able to put together until he had a few more pieces.  

He got them soon enough.  

There was an explosion in the lab. Blew him backwards. His leg ached something fierce.  And he couldn’t move the equipment that had him pinned to the ground.  Not even with his cybernetic arm.  

Panic bloomed hot and frightening in his chest.  Which was the only reason he half-doubted his memory of what happened next.  

Darcy knelt beside him.  “Be still,  _Yasha_ …” she murmured.  

And then she lifted the equipment straight off his leg.  

Tiny little 120 lbs-soaking-wet Darcy Lewis.  Lifted a heavy piece of lab equipment off his leg.  

And she called him by his Russian name.  Don’t think he missed that.  No one called him that.  Hell, his handlers had called him Soldat. No one called him  _Yasha_  save Nat and one other person.  

One other person so long ago that he had nearly forgotten.

_It had been soon after he’d been taken.  He was still resisting.  He’d even managed to run away.  He was injured.  Fading fast, blood gushing from a wound in his chest._

_And a woman.  A tiny little thing with icy blue eyes.  She’d carried him.  Carried him to a barn.  And she’d pulled back her hood…_

His eyes widened with recognition.  “It’s you…”

“ _Finally_ , you remember me…”  Darcy said with a smile.  Her incisors popped down with a soft click.  

Just like they had all those years ago.  

And just like then, he didn’t feel fear now.  

She brought her wrist up to her lips, biting down savagely before extending it to him. “Drink.”  

The tangy taste of her blood brought the memory back full force.  How he’d resisted at first, but almost couldn’t stop once he really got going.  He drank greedily, feeling the need for more returning.  

But just as she had back then, she yanked her arm back from him, licking the wounds to seal them.  She tugged her long sweater sleeve back down over her wrist and stood, reaching down to help him up.  

His leg should be crushed, but it wasn’t.  

Just like he should have died back then, but he didn’t.  

He had so many questions for her.  First off, why had she saved him back then?  And why didn’t she take him with her?  Why had she left him there in that barn to be found by his captors?  

“I know you have questions, dude.  But now’s not the time,” she said knowingly.  “Look alive, Barnes.”  She tapped her bottom lip.  

He wet both his lips, tasting her blood still there.  

She winked and pressed a finger to her lips before calling out.  “He’s fine, Janie!  It just missed him!”  


	74. 'Mermaid AU' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162109146879/wintershock-pretty-please-3).

First Mate Barnes grumbled under his breath, leaning back against the door to his quarters.  He turned the knob leaning into the room slightly.  “Are you about finished?” 

“No!”  was the barked reply he got.  

“Ungrateful little…” he grumbled under his breath, trailing off before he got to the expletive.  Because she wasn’t.  Darcy Lewis was a prisoner.  Regardless of how unkind she’d been towards all of them.  She was a prisoner on a shipful of pirates.  He couldn’t help but think they deserved her rudeness.  

She wasn’t supposed to come with them.  But there were extenuating circumstances.  In the form of Admiral Ross’ arrival in the bay.  And it was either stay and fight or leave in a hurry.  

And Captain Rogers had chosen to leave in a hurry.  Unfortunately, Darcy was taken in the rush and now they didn’t know what to do with her.   

He sighed heavily, covering his face with his hand.  The boat bucked in the waves.  They’d come into a terrible bout of bad weather lately.  Poseidon was certainly not stirring the waves in their favor.  

It was the reason he’d given in to Darcy’s pleading for a bath.  She’d been seasick for days.  Poor thing didn’t have her sealegs yet.  The bath could possibly make her feel better.  Or at least clean.   

He reached out to brace himself against a beam, hearing a watery screech from inside his quarters.  

He threw open the door, barreling into the room, his eyes covered to maintain propriety.  “Are you alright?”  

A sigh met his ears.  “You might as well uncover your eyes…”  

Frowning, he uncovered his eyes, not sure what to expect, but what he saw certainly wasn’t it.

The overturned tub wasn’t a surprise.  

But instead of a nude woman, he spied the purple and green shimmering tail.  The scales that covered her up to her waist.  Her hands covered her breasts, but her eyes were what he couldn’t look away from.  Deep blue. Blue like the sea and almost incandescent.  He was certain they created their own light, because there was barely any in the cabin to refract.  

“You…”  Everything began to click at once.  The supposed ‘seasickness’, the terrible weather.  

She was a mermaid.  

And he wasn’t wrong before.  Poseidon was NOT pleased with them.


	75. 'Sleepwalker' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162069249459/wintershock-please).

Darcy was well aware of her sleepwalking problem.  It was just something she thought she’d outgrown.  

So, when she started back up again upon moving to Avengers’ Tower, well…she sort of panicked.  

Because the potential for embarrassing situations was crazy-high.  

And she’d been known to do some wacky things during her four year gig at Culver as the resident somnambulist.  Such as, but not limited to:  peeing in the potted plants, making sandwiches out of bread and lettuce, peeing in the potted plants, somehow flipping all the common room furniture…PEEING IN THE POTTED PLANTS.  Okay, she’d only done that ONCE.  But once was all it took for her reputation to be established.  

There was no way she was going to be known as the ‘ _plant waterer_ ’ or ‘ _Darcy-Wets-Plants_ ’ here.  No thank you.  No sir.  

So she went to the resident doctor.  

“Sleepwalking?”  Bruce was puzzled.  “What made you stop before?”

Okay, so he wasn’t a medical doctor.  

“I eliminated the stress.  I graduated.”  

Dr. Jolly Green shrugged.  “I guess that’s what you need to do now.”  

“But I don’t know what the stress IS.”  

“And I do?”  

“You’re kind of the expert on stress and how to deal.  It’s been six months since you hulked out on accident.  I’d call that some kind of expertise.”

He sighed.  “Well, start changing things up.  It could be… _anything_.  Try sleeping on the opposite side of the bed.  Get better locks on your doors.  Start a before bed routine.  Buy a thicker blanket.”  

So, Darcy did all of those things.  Much to the chagrin of her super soldier boyfriend who tended to share her bed on the nights he wasn’t off saving the world.  

“I don’t want to switch sides of the bed, though…” he complained.  “I’m pretty happy with our current setup.  Me on the bed and you on me.”  

“Bucky.  I don’t want to be the plant pisser, okay?”  

“There aren’t even any potted plants around here, doll!”  He gestured around frantically.  “Besides, I think you know what’s botherin’ you already.  You just aren’t gonna bring it up for whatever reason.”  

“Oh really?  I know already?  That’s awesome.  Because…oh wait…NO I DON’T.”  

Bucky reached for her phone, entering her password amidst her protestations.  He pulled up her calendar.  “Look.  You’ve been marking down the sleepwalking nights for the past two weeks.  Notice a pattern here?”  

She squinted at the screen, unsure of what she was supposed to see.  “Two days last week, then once over the weekend…and then three nights in a row.”  

He pressed his lips together and plucked her phone from her fingertips.  “All the nights I was on missions.”  

It clicked.  Because of course that was it.  

“Oh…great.  So it’s never going away.  Awesome.”  

Bucky leaned over and kissed her lips. “Let’s try some things before you resign yourself to a life of sleepwalking the Tower…”  

“Can FRIDAY keep me in here if I’m sleepwalking?”  

“I’m sure Tony can do something about that.  But we really should try to get you to unclench a little.”  

“You’re literally out risking your life.  And you’re telling me to unclench?”  Darcy rolled her eyes.  

Bucky reached for her hands, pulling her down on the bed with him.  “How about if I call you every night I’m away, before you go to bed?”  

“You can do that?” she asked, tilting her head thoughtfully.  

“Of course.  And then, you won’t have to worry about me.  If I don’t call, though.  You can worry.”  

Darcy nodded. “All of that sounds good…but what if you forget?”  

He shook his head, “Not possible.  No way I’d forget to call my best girl.”  He smiled like the goof that he was and leaned in for another kiss.  

Darcy kissed him, but broke it off to suggest, “How about we set a reminder on your phone?”  


	76. 'Lifeguard AU' for burtnee11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 June 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162016051759/for-burtnee11-pairing-buckydarcy-word-count).

Darcy coughed and sputtered, looking up into the blinding sun and then over into the icy blue eyes of her savior.  

“I died, didn’t I?” she rasped.  

He smirked, pushing his wet hair of his forehead.  “No.  Not for lack of trying, though…the ambulance will be here soon, okay?”  

Reaching down to push her hair back from her face, he gently cradled her head so he could tuck it all out of the way.  “You got a name, doll?”  

“Darcy Lewis…”

“Well, Darcy Lewis, I think you’re gonna be okay.  But you gotta ride to the hospital and let ‘em check ya out anyway.”  

“Can’t you check me out, Gorgeous?”   

He chuckled. “I’m not a doctor.  Just a lifeguard.”  

“Well.  You can totally guard my life any day.”  

“Bucky,” he supplied.  “Name’s Bucky.”  

“Guard my life anytime, Bucky.”  

His smile was cute.  Small though.  You kinda had to squint to see it.  Or maybe Darcy was still in the fog of the just-been-saved.  “I will do my best.”  


	77. 'A Hard Day's Night' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137062932084/its-been-a-hard-days-night-for-wintershock).
> 
> Song is 'A Hard Day's Night' by the Beatles.

Darcy sighed loudly, staring at the staircase.  This fourth floor walk-up BS was for the birds.  

Jane told her to look on the bright side.  It’s exercise.  

The only thing she had to look forward to was Bucky.  And he wasn’t due back in New York for another few days.  

She sighed again and started to trudge up the stairs.  The sooner she got there, the sooner she could collapse on the couch and watch trashy television.  

She was going to have to consult her drawer of take-out menus for dinner options.  Because she doubted she was going to be able to peel herself off the couch for longer than it took to answer the door.  

She finally reached her floor, on the homestretch as she meandered down the hall.  She unlocked her door and walked inside, expecting a dark, empty apartment.  Instead, the lights were on, there was something cooking on the stove, and everything looked like it had been tidied up.  

She dropped her bag by the door and shuffled out to the kitchen, where her very handsome, serum-enhanced boyfriend was currently slaving over a hot stove making…wearing some track pants low on his hips and a white muscle shirt.  

“Pancakes?” she asked.  

“Yes, Kitten?” he turned and grinned at her over his shoulder.  

She crossed the floor and slid her arms around his waist, letting her cheek rest against his back. “I meant, you’re making pancakes…you know your nickname, Honey Buns.”  

He grinned, cheeks reddening a little, “Yeah…well…I was hopin’ to be finished before you got home, but it took longer to clean than I thought it would.  You’re kinda sloppy when I’m not around.”  

“I’m sloppy when you’re here, you just pick up after me…”  

“Well…I guess I’ve got ya spoiled, huh?”  His hand rubbed hers for a moment before dislodging himself from her grasp to grab a plate from the rack by the sink.  

“Looks that way…wasn’t expecting you until Saturday…”  

“Got finished early. Decided to surprise ya.  That okay?”  

“No.  Go away till Saturday…” she said flatly, arching an eyebrow.

He smirked and plated a few of the pancakes, handing her the plate.  “Bacon’s on the counter.”  

“How long do I have you?”

He mumbled something under his breath.  

“What?”  

“Till Friday morning.”

Her shoulders drooped. “How long will you be gone this time?”

He shrugged, “Dunno…sorry, Doll.” He looked legitimately sorry.  Not that she had any reason to think he wasn’t.  She was pretty sure Bucky would be content to become a house-spouse if things were different.  

But they weren’t.  And he was kind of a hot commodity in the super-soldier circles.  

And she was…still a lab-assistant, but she was going to Columbia Law School starting that fall. Which would make their time together that much more few and far between for a while.  

“Well…I guess I’ll just have to make the most of what time you have here…” she said, smiling brightly. Hopefully salvaging the excellent mood. “Come sit with me?” She climbed up onto one of the stools at the counter.  

He smiled then, turning to hand her the syrup and push the plate of bacon towards her.  He turned off the burner and sat down on one of the stools, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand.  “How was your day, Darce?”  


	78. 'Twist and Shout' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/136925955009/twist-and-shout-for-darcybucky).

Bucky looked at himself in the mirror again.  Still not recognizing the man standing there.  

Damn lotta good a haircut could do.  Hell, he almost looked like he used to…before…he gulped and turned slightly to the side, running his hand down the front of his vest, smoothing the lines.  A little beefier than he used to be.  But Darcy had assured him on multiple occasions that she had NO problem with that.  

The suit was new. Something Tony had his tailor make for him.  Not that he would normally take a damn THING from Stark, but…he really didn’t know how to buy a suit anymore.  

This one was nice. Gray.  Pinstripes.  Three pieces and a nice white shirt underneath.  The tailor even took into account his metal arm.  Everything fit.  And he could move in it without ripping the sleeve.

He ran his hand over his jaw, satisfied with the shave he’d given himself that afternoon.  Even though he’d probably be scratching her with stubble by the time they went to bed that night, at least he wouldn’t while they were dancing.  

Dancing.  

She’d been begging him to take her for a long time.  

Ever since she’d somehow convinced him to teach her everything he remembered.  Which wasn’t much at first.  A little of the waltz.  And the foxtrot.  By the time the Lindy Hop had come back to him, they were drawing attention in the gym. Steve and Sam stopping their workouts to watch them.  

He wasn’t as light on his feet as he used to be, but it came back.  The way you had to pretend.  Pretend to be weightless.  Fearless. Wide stance, balls of the feet. Her hand in his. Swing the hips. It sure was different with the arm.  

It was his leading arm.

And it was definitely stronger than he realized.  

Well, he realized it when he flung Darcy towards the wall, she only stopped herself because she was wearing sneakers and her feet skidded on the gym floor.  

He’d been ready to hang it up then, imagining her broken nose if she’d hit the wall.  But she’d been laughing so much it was contagious. And he couldn’t deny her a thing.  Not when she’d saved him.  Not when she’d done so damn much for him.  

So if she wanted to dance, he’d dance.  Hell, he’d probably have fun once he got going.  He used to like doing this, so he was told.  

He heard the front door open and he tore himself away from his own reflection, realizing to his own amusement, that he hadn’t spent that much time in front of the mirror in…decades.

He walked out into the living room in time to see Darcy dump her bag on the couch.  She jumped when she saw him.  “Whoa…hot…damn…” she looked him up and down greedily.  “Buck?”  

He smiled crookedly, running his hand over the back of his neck.  “You like it, Doll?”  

She nodded, pursing her lips, “Very Much…Barnes…you clean up nice…is this for my birthday?”  

“Yes…”  

“Are we going out?”  

He grinned, “Yes.”  

She bit her lip and bounced on her toes.  

“I thought I’d take ya out to dinner…maybe some dancing…if you’re up for it.”  

She squealed and clapped before pulling him down for a quick kiss and running off to the bedroom to change.

He heard her squeal again when she saw the dress he’d bought her that was laid out on the bed.  

He smiled again.  He was getting used to the feeling.  His face used to hurt when he spent time with Darcy.  Everything she did made him smile or laugh or…just…be.  

That didn’t mean it wasn’t hard.  He still woke up screaming.  He still worried.  Worried that the Winter Soldier would come back during his sleep.  She was so trusting, sleeping beside him.  Wearing barely anything.  Sometimes nothing.  Cuddling up in his arms.  Both of his arms.  Like she wasn’t scared of him.  Scared of what those arms could do to her.  

She scurried out into the living room, turning around so he could zip up her dress for her.  It was red.  Looked great on her.  Natasha had helped pick it out…he knew next to nothing about women’s clothes, other than how to remove them.  

He usually had no problem doing that.    

She was ready in record time, blotting her lipstick and grabbing a couple of things out of her purse to give to him.  Her license. Phone.  Lipstick.  

Tony had loaned them his driver.  Bucky figured it was probably more for Darcy’s sake than his.  

Dinner was nice.  Not too fancy, because neither of them went for that.  

And the dancing…the dancing was…aces.  

He fell into it like he’d never stopped, twirling Darcy around that floor for the fast numbers and pulling her close for the slow ones.  He wasn’t sure which he liked best.  The fast ones let him catch glimpses of her face, her wide smile and bright eyes.  Her head spinning so she could look back at him again.  But the slow ones…

Those were probably his favorite, now that he thought about it.  There was something about holding your girl close, with her head on your shoulder that was just…perfect. 

They were one of the last couples to leave the floor, it was well after midnight.  

She asked for a milkshake, and he happily obliged, taking her to a little 24-hour diner that Tony’s driver knew of.  

She drank half of it, spending the rest of the time trying to spoon feed it to him, dropping the cherry in his lap and fishing around for it for much longer than it should have taken her to find it.  

“Happy Birthday, Darcy…” he whispered on their way through their front door.  

“I love you…” she replied a few seconds later when he was kicking off his shoes by the door.    

“You’ve never said that before.”

“I know…but I do. Have been.  Hope ya don’t mind.”  

He shook his head, “Don’t mind at all…” he kissed her then, short little pecks that drove her crazy. Lips popping loudly.  She slid her hands under his jacket, sliding it down his shoulders and onto the floor.  “Love ya too, Darce.  Hope YOU don’t mind…”  

She grinned, tilting her head to the side and reaching behind her.  The sound of the zipper preceded the dress’ descent to the ground.  And to be honest, he wasn’t minding MUCH at all after that.    


	79. 'Hey Jude' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137255904589/hey-jude-featuring-wintershock-i-love-this).

Bucky never talked to her if he could help it.  What used to come so easily to him once upon a time was now the thing he least looked forward to.  And it wasn’t anything Darcy did.  She was sweet.  She was a peach. 

It was him.  His stupid mouth that got all tangled up whenever she addressed him.  His stupid tongue that couldn’t form the words that he wanted to say. 

He’d come in with Steve, shadowing him like some big lumbering watchdog. 

Darcy was the only person who even tried talking with him anymore.  Most people just ignored him.  Well, not ignored.  But there wasn’t really a word for “eying him suspiciously like he was a chained animal about to attack, but pretending he wasn’t there for the sake of propriety”. 

She was just…aces.  He couldn’t think of another way to describe her…She started leaving a plate of chocolate chip cookies out in the common area for him once Steve let it slip that they were Bucky’s favorite.   She was that kind of person.  The type that would take time out of her day to make something. For him.  Something that brought joy to someone else’s life…and never asking for a damn thing in return.  Even though he’d give her anything she asked for.   

Steve told him to stop dragging his feet and ask her out already. 

Problem with that plan was, it involved talking.  And Bucky just wasn’t good at talking to Darcy. 

“So write her a letter, Buck.” 

He wasn’t any good at that either.  Left handed, once upon a time, and the metal arm couldn’t grip the pencil right.  

“Excuses, excuses…” Steve had sucked his teeth and shook his head.  “I’m gonna ask her for you if you don’t knock that off…” he warned. 

“Knock what off?” 

“That moony-eyed staring at her like she’s made outta solid gold or something. She’s a person, Buck.  A regular person.  Nothin’ to be scared of.” 

Steve was right and he was wrong.  She was a regular person.  But there was plenty to be scared of. 

She walked up to them then.  Asking Steve what he wanted from the coffee place. Steve was taking his damn time ordering, too.  Trying to keep her here until Bucky worked up the courage to say something. 

“You know, Darcy…I don’t know what I want yet…but I can tell you what Bucky wants…” the little shit grinned slyly.  Steve was on the fast track to his own demise if he didn’t shut his trap immediately.

Bucky’s tongue came unglued all of the sudden, and he heard himself scrambling to ask her before Steve did.  “Darcy…will you let me take ya out sometime?  Anytime…for…anything.  Let me buy you lunch?” 

And she smiled, that adorable smile that rounded her cheeks and made her eyes twinkle.  “Sounds fun, Barnes.  You got plans today?” 

“Today?  No plans.  Nothin’…nothin’ planned for today.” 

“Great.  My break’s at 12:30.” 

“I—I’ll meet ya in the lab.” 

She paused, looking back and forth between Steve’s goofy grin and Bucky’s nervous blushing.  “I still need coffee orders though, fellas…” 

They fumbled through their drink orders, after which Darcy sauntered off to go chat with Sam before she left. 

Steve was still grinning widely in Bucky’s general direction.  It was hard to stay mad at him, given the circumstances.

“Pleased with yourself, Punk?”

“Exceedingly.” 


	80. 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137453329024/lucy-in-the-sky-with-diamonds-for-wintershock-my).

Bucky hadn’t really wanted to visit Coney Island.  Not after reading about what the years of neglect and greedy land developers had done to it. 

The Cyclone was dangerous.  Too old to be operational.  A lot like him, if he was being honest. Literal.  By the numbers. 

But, Darcy had asked him.  Just once.  Not begging, not nagging, if he wanted to go on the Wonder Wheel with her. 

The Wonder Wheel…it was kind of an institution.  Apparently, the only time it had ever not run was during a blackout.   

And Darcy had never ridden it. 

That was a damn crime, especially since she’d been living in New York for quite a while.  What kind of a boyfriend would he be if he didn’t take his girl on the Wonder Wheel?

They went in the evening.  It was just starting to get dark.  It was chilly, so coats and gloves were understandable.  He needed them to cover his arm.  No reason to scare random people. 

While, Stark was correct…the arm was definitely a conversation piece…it was more an ender than a starter. 

So, they walked, hand in hand, breath starting to fog in front of them, to stand in line for the Wonder Wheel. 

He bought her cotton candy, which she shared.  Pulling off fluffy pieces and stuffing it in his mouth, the sugar so sweet it burned. 

He leaned down to kiss her, her lips tasted like sugar and whatever SHE tasted like to him.  Whatever that taste was that he couldn’t get enough of.   _Darcy…_

It wasn’t too long of a wait.  Twenty, twenty-five minutes. 

They were loaded into a car, a stationary, much to Darcy’s disappointment.  But secretly, he was glad they weren’t in the sliding cars.  Always kind of scared him.  Moving around like that.  This way, they could look at the view without worrying about anything.  Just 12 stories in the air, looking out at the city. 

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. 

It was familiar.  And that should have made him sad.  The last girl he brought up here was probably in her 70s.  A grandmother.  A great-grandmother. 

He glanced over at Darcy.  Darcy who had saved him from himself.  Saved him from “the Asset”.  Helped him separate “the Asset” from Bucky.  She was…Darcy Lewis…the brightest thing in his life, apart from Steve.

Darcy Lewis…who was…for all intents and purposes…way too young for him. 

He should be in his seventies.  But he wasn’t.  He was…early thirties?  He wasn’t exactly sure.  He’d been frozen and thawed, frozen and thawed.  It wasn’t as cut and dry as Steve’s age.  Frozen at age 27, defrosted 70 years later.  He was generally accepted as thirty years old.

Didn’t matter really.  She was twenty-six.  And he was…thirty something? If you didn’t count the years he’d spent frozen.  And Darcy didn’t. 

“Did you ever bring dates up here?” she asked coyly.  “Bring them up here to…” she paused dramatically, “make out?” 

He snorted.  “We called it necking.  But yes…”

She arched an eyebrow. 

“I thought you wanted to ride the Wonder Wheel…” he smirked.  “We can make out at home.” 

“Checking something off my bucket list,” she nuzzled his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, staring out at the view.  The dark night sky.  No stars were visible, but the skyline was beautiful. 

The view was beautiful.  His girl was beautiful.  It was cold.  They were on a Ferris wheel…

He shifted in the seat so he could stroke her face, “Well…I’m always happy to help out with that, Doll.” 


	81. 'Oh! Darlin'' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137531035119/oh-darling-darcy-x-bucky-maybe-with-dancing).

He found her easily enough. 

After she’d stormed away from him, she’d made straight for Dr. Foster.  Who was at the bar knocking back Lemon Drops alone since Thor was back on Asgard.  So, of course, Darcy was sitting there, making sure she ate pretzels between shots, helping her off the stool when she had to go to the bathroom.  Sipping absently at the glass of red she’d started on when they’d started arguing. 

Not really arguing. 

Snipping, he liked to call it.  Like a vindictive pair of scissors snipping away at a piece of fabric.   Little snips here and there, not really harming anything.  Until you pulled back and realized what a rough edge you had.

That’s all this was.  A rough edge. 

“Hey there, Doll…” he ventured, watching her shoulders tense momentarily before she turned to look at him.  Eyes a little red, but that dead stare was still set. 

Damn.  She was beautiful. 

“Don’t you ‘Hey there, Doll’ me…I’m still pissed at you, Mr. Barnes.” 

“What happened?  Everything was okay and then…” 

“And then, you did that thing you always do.  Some guy comes up to TALK to me, and you scare him off.” 

“He wasn’t coming to talk to you.  He was talking to your— “He glanced down at her chest.

She exhaled roughly, “So. WHAT?” 

“I didn’t think you’d appreciate that.”

“And I don’t.  And I would have said something, but I couldn’t, because my overprotective DOBERMAN of a boyfriend beat me to it.” 

“So?  Saves you the trouble.” 

She raised her eyebrows, “Is that what you think?  I’m in Columbia Law School, Buck.  I’m on my way to being a kick-ass, high priced lawyer.  I can’t do that if no one takes me seriously because my boyfriend fights all my battles for me.” 

“If you think I’m going to sit here and let some guy drool all over you, then you’re delusional, Darce.” 

She sighed again, closing her eyes.  “Look.  Buck.  Listen to me.  Let me handle it.  And if for whatever reason, THAT doesn’t work…queue you.  That way, it will look like it’s my decision and not just my guy telling me who I can and can’t talk to.” 

“I would never— “ 

“I know you would never, you big caveman.  But that’s how it looks.  Appearances…okay?  Besides…you gotta let me try swimming on my own.” 

He sighed, nodding.  She was right.  God, was she right.  Perfect.  And he didn’t even begrudge her that. 

He took her wine from her hand, setting it on the table.  “So…care to dance with your Doberman of a boyfriend?” 

She smiled, crookedly.  “Yeah, okay.” 

He tugged her out onto the floor with the other couples. 

“Sorry I got mad…” she murmured in his ear before letting her head fall to his shoulder. 

“Nah.  You’re fine.  I deserved it.” 

“Bucky…” 

“Plus…you’re so damn beautiful when you’re angry…”  She swatted his shoulder, but he felt her smile against it a second later.  He had to add, “Beautiful always, sweetheart.” 

 


	82. 'Try For Your Heart' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/139211551409/buckydarcy-thats-today-one-forgot-to-get).

Darcy groaned as she stepped out of the shower.  It had definitely not invigorated her like she’d hoped.  If anything, it had merely made the problems more defined.  Her head pounded with an acute intensity that masked the dull ache in her shoulders.  And her heels throbbed whether she put weight on them or not. 

And don’t even get her started on her left hip. 

This semester was really taking it out of her, and she was only a month in.  Fifteen credit hours and a forty-hour week at the lab with Jane was really taking it out of her.  Law school was TOUGH.  She wasn’t actually sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep up both.

“Oh, God…I’m so OLD…” she whined to no one.  She wrapped the robe around herself and went out to the kitchen to start the kettle.  Her phone buzzed on the counter where she’d left it. 

She grabbed it, finding a text from Bucky. 

She smiled, suddenly feeling a little bit lighter. She always felt a little bit better when she got to hang out with her tough, handsome, dashing boyfriend. 

 _“Look outside,”_ was all it said, but any excuse to see him would really perk up her…well…life…if she was being honest. 

She padded over to her window, parting the curtains and opening it so she could lean out and look at whatever she was supposed to be looking at. 

She grinned when she saw him.  Laden down with pink stuffed animals and a dozen roses and…pink heart balloons. 

_Oh…fuck…no…_

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” he grinned.  God, it was so nice to see him smiling like that.   

Darcy Lewis had a lot going for her.  Brains.  Street smarts.  A kind heart.  However, a poker face was not one of her attributes.  She usually left the bluffing to the people who were good at it. 

Which was unfortunate in this situation. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, frowning.  “Is there something wrong?”

She covered her mouth and shook her head, “NO…no, nothing’s wrong, Buck…I’ll buzz you in.” 

She took deep breaths from behind her hand mask, buzzing him in the front the door. 

He was up the stairs in record time, much to the detriment of the balloons, which were now hopelessly tangled. 

He set everything down in a big lump on the table before turning back to her, smoothing her hair back and searching her face.  “What’s wrong?  You can tell me.” 

“Nothing, Buck…I just…fuck…I’m the worst girlfriend ever…” she bemoaned as she sat down jarringly on the arm of the couch.  “I forgot about Valentine’s Day…I completely forgot…I’m so sorry…” 

“Darce…baby…hey…hey…” he leaned down and kissed her.  Firm, yet tender at the same time.  Which was just…Bucky.  It was how he was. 

“I’m so sorry…” she sniffed

“Don’t be…I know you’ve been busy, Doll…I just wanted to do somethin’ special for you.  I know how much you love all this tacky stuff…” 

She laughed, leaning her forehead against his.  “That’s why I love you.” 

He smirked, before leaning in to kiss her again.  “Joke’s on you, ‘cause you’ve never said that before.”

“Oh god…” she covered her mouth again.  Her larger than life, big-enough -for-both-of-her-feet mouth.

 “No…no…don’t do that…s’okay…just kinda funny.  You, tryin’ to insult me…and just end up giving me the best present ever instead…” 

Her eyes widened and she felt relief wash over her.

“Ya ain’t got a mean bone in your body, Darce…” he murmured, fingertips skimming her jaw, “That’s why I love you too.” 

She grabbed his hand, pulling it down to the tie on her robe.  “Wanna PUT a mean bone in my body?” she arched an eyebrow knowingly. 

The kettle interrupted their sexy stare down, however, screeching into the air.  

“After I go deal with that…” she grinned, disengaging herself from his grasp and making her way out to the kitchen.  She’d no sooner turned off the burner and moved the kettle than he was hoisting her up onto one of the counters and yanking on the belt of her robe. 

And after that…her aches and pains didn’t really bother her anymore.  Turned out, she just needed to get off her feet. 

And onto her back. 


	83. 'You're My Favorite Work of Art' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/138996832094/hi-can-you-write-this-for-the-valentines-day).

Okay, so he had everything planned.  Bucky hadn’t really done Valentine’s Day since before the war, but he didn’t think things had changed all that much in that regard.

He was actually kind of excited.  He liked being able to surprise Darcy once in a while.    

He’d made dinner reservations in DECEMBER. (Apparently that was something that was common place now.) He’d ordered some chocolate covered strawberries two weeks prior that he’d picked up that afternoon.  And he was currently on his way to pick up the roses. He hadn’t ordered those in advance, but he figured the store would have them in stock.  It was Valentine’s Day.    

So when they were completely out of red roses, and pink roses, and white roses, and every color of rose possible, he settled on a bouquet of extremely overpriced irises instead and chalked it up to poor planning.  Everything else was planned.  He didn’t have to worry.  He’d planned everything else. Even if it was cold and sleeting and the sidewalks were covered in this horrible grey slush. Irises were still pretty.  And…AND, nothing else would go wrong.  

Except some punk stole their reservations at the restaurant.  Which pissed him off.  Because…honestly, what kind of jerk did something like that?  

He’d clenched his fist when the maître-d had insinuated that he’d assumed that the reservations were fake anyway…because seriously, did he KNOW how many fake reservations they got for James Buchanan Barnes?  Bucky Barnes? Come on.    

Darcy’s hand on his calmed him down.   She tugged him out to the sidewalk and she’d kissed him and he’d calmed down more.  

“We can go get cheeseburgers or something…come on…” she pulled on his hand. “I don’t need any of that fancy stuff anyway, Buck.  Just wanna spend time with you.”  

And he loved her more right then than he ever had.  

She’d squeaked in surprise when she stepped in the puddle.  It was deep.  At least up to her ankle.  And half full of grey slush and freezing water.  

“Oh, Darce…” he’d picked her up then.  Effortlessly, bridal style.  

And he’d hailed a cab despite her protestations, and they went back to his apartment because there was no way he was going to risk her getting sick just to go out on Valentine’s Day.

Besides.  He still had the strawberries.  

She made a sympathetic sound when she saw them. “Oh…Bucky…” she leaned over and kissed him.  

“What?”

“I’m allergic to strawberries…”  

He let his arm drop down onto the counter.  “Are you really?”  

She nodded, “They look great, though…”  

“Jesus…I’m sorry, Doll…kinda botched this, didn’t I?”  

“Really, it’s okay…Buck…” she reached out to touch him, drag her fingers through his hair, nails scratching his scalp and making his spine tingle.  “Besides…I didn’t give you your gift yet…”  

He turned slightly, pressing a kiss to her wrist.  “You got me something?”  

“Of course!  Well…it’s TECHNICALLY something for me…but…” she pulled a hanger out of the bag on the counter, “Oh no!”  

He furrowed his brow.  _What else could go wrong?_   

“Looks like I actually FORGOT to buy something…” she poked out her bottom lip in an adorable pout that morphed into a smile, dangling the empty hanger in front of him.  “I guess I could just…work with what I’ve got…” she winked and turned to saunter off towards his bedroom.  

It took him longer than he was willing to admit to realize what she meant, and practically no time at all to quickly follow her into the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

And absolutely no time to figure out that if an evening ended with that gorgeous woman spread out on his bed, licking her lips and modeling her birthday suit just for him, then that evening was in no way ruined.  

“You gonna stare at me or join me?” she asked coyly.  

Nope, not ruined at all.

“Keep your pants on…” he teased, letting his shirt drop to the floor as he climbed up on the bed.    

“Too late.”


	84. 'Blue Jean's for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Bucky/Darcy: Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey please :)"
> 
> 1950s AU where Bucky’s a greaser and Darcy works as a phone operator. I apologize in advance for my 1950s slang.
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRWox-i6aAk).
> 
> Originally posted on 2 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143767010074/buckydarcy-blue-jeans-lana-del-rey-please).

It hurt to look at him.  Sauntering into the diner like he hadn't sauntered out of her life six months ago. 

Same leather jacket.  Same greasy hair.  Same blue eyes that she could lose herself in. 

Darcy gulped and straightened her skirt, wishing she'd hadn't gone with the aqua.  She was going to stand out.  He was going to see her right away.  She wished against wish that she had some bit studly man to drape across.  But as it was, she was just eating lunch with Jane and Pepper.  On break from work.      

She knew when he spotted her.  Could feel his gaze on her.  The heat from it was scorching. 

She straightened her back and adjusted her glasses.  Staring at the tabletop so hard she was starting to see shapes.

She could practically smell him.  Motor oil and cologne.  Practically until she could…smell him and hear him.  Hear the jingle of his keys in his pocket. 

The motor oil smell was thicker than it ever had been. 

Bucky cleared his throat.  "Darcy..."  

She looked up, almost losing it when her eye caught his. 

"Hi Bucky..." she said, trying to smile.  She could feel Jane's scowl and Pepper's cool eyebrow arch. 

"Can I...can I talk to ya?" 

"Seems like you had the past six months to talk to her, Slick..." Pepper licked her finger and turned the page in her book, no longer giving him her attention. 

Jane shrugged and folded her arms.  "Seems like you aren't in any position to be asking her for anything..." 

He gulped, his eyes darting back and forth as his cheeks flushed.  "It wasn't...it wasn't like that, Darcy...Darcy, please?" 

She sighed, removing her glasses and folding them up, placing them on top of her book and standing, she followed him out to the parking lot, looking around for his car. 

"Where're your wheels?" 

He shrugged, leaning against a wall.

"You don't know?  You lose 'em or something?"

"Or somethin'..." he answered, pulling out his cigarettes, popping one into his mouth and exchanging the pack for his lighter. 

"What do you want, Buck?  I'm trying to live..." she crossed her arms.  "Why'd you split on me?"

He shook his head.  "It wasn't like that, Darcy." 

"Funny...seemed like it was like that...you try to get me to put out, I don't.  You tell me you love me, I still don't...you leave." 

"Look, Doll...let me explain..." 

"Sure.  Go ahead.  Did she have blonde hair or was she a redhead?" 

He set his jaw.  "Wasn't a chick...look...I...had a gig." 

She raised her eyebrows.  "Who hired YOU?" 

"Up at the shop...Phil said he was hiring, so I took the job.  He's been begging me for forever," he was meeting her gaze.  "Sold the Vette."

"Get bent!" she exclaimed.  "You didn't." 

He nodded. 

"Why?" 

"Needed the cash...got a place now." 

"A place?" 

"Yeah...it's not too bad.  Kinda small, but I think I can fix it up." 

"You bought a house?" 

He nodded. "Yeah.  I got a mortgage."  

Darcy blinked.  "Why?" 

He shrugged.  "I love you...and...I was going nowhere fast.  You're a classy chick, Darcy.  I gotta...get classy if I'm gonna keep you." 

"You didn't call for six months." 

"It took a little longer than I thought...I'm not too late am I?" 

She frowned, staring at him, completely bewildered.  "You bought me a house?" 

"Yeah...I got ya somethin' else too..." he reached into his pocket, producing a ring box.  "If you'll have me?" 

She blinked repeatedly, smoothing the front of her skirt. She met his gaze, nodding.  "Okay."

"Okay? That's all I get is 'Okay'?"

"You didn't call for six months." 

"But okay's a yes?" 

She nodded.  "Yeah." 

He grinned, "Can I kiss you?" 

She nodded again, "Yeah." 

He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her waist.  Someone behind them whooped.  Someone else told them to get a room. 

"She's gonna marry me!" Bucky shouted over her shoulder at whoever it was, opening the ring box and looking into her eyes.  "Right, Doll?" 

She was smiling harder than she ever had as he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

"Right."     


	85. *'Tonight You're Perfect' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Could you do a smutty Darcy/Bucky with "Tonight You're Perfect" by New Politics?"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7L4ZyZMZbnA).
> 
> Originally posted on 29 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/143613626774/could-you-do-a-smutty-darcybucky-with-tonight).

_“I have to leave tomorrow…this is just for tonight…that okay, Doll?”_

His hand stroked her hair out of her face, he had to look into her eyes, make sure this was what she wanted too. 

Darcy nodded, licking her lips. 

Bucky leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.  He clutched at her, refraining from ripping her clothes off because he needed this to be all her.  He needed her to take him somewhere.  Anywhere but where he was.

Her lips plucked at his, she reached for his shirt, tugging it up and over his head.  She kissed her way down his jaw to his throat, sucking a bruise there while his breath rasped out.  Her hands explored his chest, his shoulders.  Where the arm became his flesh again.  It wasn't something that caused her to pause, it was just her sightless perusal of his body. 

She tugged at his belt, pulling it from the loops of his pants, yanking his fly open and tugging his jeans down slightly.  He reached for her, sliding his hands under the hem of her shirt. Up, up to where her bra would be if she was wearing one.   

"Bedroom..." she groaned when his hands brushed against her bare breasts.  She grabbed his wrists, stepping back away from him as she snatched his shirt from the floor and hurried back to her bedroom. 

She whipped her own shirt up and over her head, pulling down her pants and panties in one fell swoop, climbing up on the bed before he could get a good look at her.  She was shaped like an hourglass, that much he knew.  Smart mouth and soft curves.   

He was struggling with his pants, kicking them off and sliding off his briefs as he climbed up onto the bed after her. 

She rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips and rubbing her slick core against him.  She felt hot, almost burning.  Perfect. 

"Should I get something?" he asked. 

"I'm on the pill..." she moaned, reaching for his hands as she rose up slightly on the upsweep, his dick sliding though her folds as her breath hitched.  She reached down between them to line him up at her entrance, sinking down slowly onto him. 

After that, it was quick.  Hot.  Wet.  Perfection as she rose up and down, squeezing him with her thighs as she rode him. 

He let his head fall back on the pillows as she found the rhythm she liked.  He thrust up into her, helping her out a little while she chased her release.  He could feel her walls squeezing him.   He gasped her name, watching the beautiful woman above him take pleasure in giving it...he was in absolute awe that she could want him like this.  A nice girl like her with a mess like him. 

She gasped, almost sobbed as she worked herself up and down his length, trying to catch something that she couldn't quite reach...

He licked his thumb, reaching down to press it against her clit, rolling the tiny nub in steady circles.  In time with her thrusts. 

She cried out his name over and over and over again, pulling him with her by squeezing him so fucking tightly. 

He murmured a lot of stuff as he was emptying himself inside her.  A lot of stuff. 

She collapsed onto his chest, panting as she caught her breath.  His dick still inside her. 

"Are you really leaving tomorrow, Buck?"  she pressed kisses where she could reach.  Up the column of his throat. 

He had told her he was leaving.  He remembered making that quite clear.  That this was just a one-time thing. 

"Cuz, I mean...I'll be sad to see you go...but...if you need to..."

"I don't need to," he whispered, his hand in her hair, the metal arm around her waist to hold her fast against him.  "I'll stay with you." 

"Just with me?" 

"Just with you."  


	86. 'Buck' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141819447074/song-promt-idea-nina-simone-buck-darcybucky).
> 
> Anon on tumblr prompted: "Song promt idea: Nina Simone - Buck. Darcy/Bucky"
> 
> Thought I’d go with a little fluff. :) This song seemed fluffy. 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrLQ0BLDjxM)

He almost looked silly, sitting there on her purple sofa while her cat, Scooter, made himself at home on his lap.  He would have looked silly, if it wasn’t the most adorable thing in the world.  Big bad Winter Soldier.  Reduced to a reclining surface for the most spoiled cat in the world.  

Bucky reached out to stroke the cat’s chin, scratching behind his ears.  The feline purred and arched into his touch.  He smirked.  “Think he likes me?”  

“Probably recognizes your smell.  I come home smelling like you so often,” Darcy slid in beside him.    

“That a bad thing?” he asked, leaning over against her.  

She shrugged, “I dunno. You smell like a stinky dude, so maybe.”

He snorted.  “I do not stink.”  

“Debatable.”  

He glanced over at her, raising his eyebrows.  “Them’s fightin’ words.”  

“Debatable is a fighting word?”  

“That one.  All the ones before.”  

She stuck out her tongue and laid back on the couch.  “Get over here and kiss me, Stinky Dude.”  

“Can’t.  I’m holdin’ a cat,” he gestured to the animal in his lap. She extended her leg, nudging Scooter until he hopped onto the floor.  “That wasn’t very nice.”  

“He’s about to get hella uncomfortable once we start making out on the couch, so…it’s a service I’m providing him…”  

“You think I’m gonna kiss you at all after what you said?” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest.  “Ya hurt my feelings.”    She puckered up her lips, reaching for him.  “Nah.  Don’t think I’m gonna kiss you at all…” he teased, remaining frustratingly out of reach. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged him over.  He didn’t budge.  Long planes of hard muscle that didn’t move unless he wanted to. Stubbornly strong.  

“Buck…”  

He flipped suddenly, her knees up over his shoulders as he pressed kisses to her stomach.  

“BUCKY.  NO.  The window.”

He turned, glancing over at the floor to ceiling windows Darcy had in her apartment.  Curtains wide open to let the sun in.  “Guess whoever’s watching is about to get a show…”

She swatted his shoulder and he got up, walking to the windows to pull the curtains closed.

Darcy rolled over on her side.  “Not much of a show if you’re not kissing me.”  

Bucky shrugged.  “There are a lot of things you can do that aren’t kissing.”


	87. *'Feelin' Love' for bulmavegotaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141743008884/paula-cole-feelin-love-prompt-boys-next-door).
> 
> bulmavegotaku on tumblr prompted: "Paula Cole- Feelin' Love prompt: boy(s) next door Darcy/Bucky and/or/Steve Please and thank you!"
> 
> Nice and smutty, No powers AU. And Darcy’s bed springs are very grateful. ;)
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wUypZla7-A)

The way he looked at her…it made her feel weak. 

Darcy was definitely not rocking it this year in the romance department.  Two failed relationships in a row had made for one hell of a dry spell in the bedroom. 

Her poor bedsprings hadn’t gotten a workout in six months. 

But the way that new guy looked at her. 

Made her think that maybe it was time for her next mistake. 

And falling for your neighbor was a helluva mistake.   

_Go big or go home, Lewis._

* * *

 

He had blue eyes.  Big blue eyes that searched.  Looked into hers and sought something.  Something they found, if the way he was blushing was any indication. 

James.  His name was James, but everyone called him Bucky.  His friends. 

He asked her to call him Bucky. 

Darcy was more than happy to oblige.  Because that made her a friend right?

* * *

 

She was definitely thinking friendly thoughts when he nipped at her throat, at her bottom lip.  Hoisted her up on the hood of his car. 

Rucked up her skirt and slid off her panties. 

Pink lace disappearing into his pocket as his fingers slid against her fevered flesh.  Purring softly in her ear as he rubbed her clit with rough fingers. 

“Bucky…” she moaned, spreading her knees to make room for him.  “Bucky…” 

Yeah, that sounded pretty friendly to her. 

She reached for his belt, but he backed out of her reach, kneeling down to bury his face between her thighs. Tongue prodding and seeking as his hands pushed her legs further apart. 

His tongue flicked at her clit and she was actually getting pretty loud.  Grasping his hair to keep him pressed right there.  Right where she needed him. 

He ceased his ministrations to press a kiss just  _there_ , shushing her even as he continued to tease and lap at her clit.

Hands rubbing up the inside of her thighs as he worked her clit over and back again.  Tongue swirling around it.  Lapping back and forth.  Alternating until her muscles clenched.  Till her thighs shook.  Muscled quivering.  Groaning incoherently as she ground out a slow orgasm against his face.  In their parking garage.  On the hood of his car.  The hood of his car that was still warm. 

“Fuck…”

He was licking his lips, wiping his face on his arm and helping her off the car, righting her skirt and leading her over to the elevator. 

He nuzzled into her hair as the door slid shut.  His hand sliding up the back of her skirt to cup her bare ass. He kept his hand there for the whole ride, nibbling on her earlobe. 

They were barely inside her apartment, before she was tugging off her shirt, reaching around behind her back to unhook her bra.  Moving backwards towards her bedroom as he stalked after her.  Eyes never leaving hers.  Leaving a trail of clothing behind him on the way to her bed.  Bread crumbs so he could find his way out again. 

She pushed the thought out of her mind as he pushed into her, one knee propped on the bed as he sunk slowly into her heat.  His teeth biting into her shoulder, his breath hot and wet against her bare skin. 

Fucking his cock into her so hard, so fast it took her breath away.  She lost herself in the squeaking bed, his harsh breath and the sound of her name through clenched teeth. 

Her release wasn’t as intense as before, more like a gentle rolling that scratched an itch than the tsunami of stimulation his tongue on her clit had been. 

He was all broad shoulders and thick muscle.  Solid enough to hold onto.  She could rest her leg on the shelf his ass made.  Slot her hips against his perfectly. 

He let his head fall back when he came, the long lines of his throat catching the streetlight from the window as her name tumbled from his mouth over and over in time with his hips. 

* * *

 

He didn’t leave afterwards.  Didn’t follow his trail of discard clothing in a reverse striptease as he made his way out the door. 

No, he stayed.  Pulled her close against him.  Both arms encircling her.  Keeping her right beside him as their breathing evened out.  Pulling the blanket up over them both when she shivered.   

Every time he shifted, the bed squeaked appreciatively.   

And she fell asleep facing him.  Blinking slowly and trying to keep a watch on those blue eyes that were eating her alive. 

“Good night…” he whispered, his lips pressing against hers as she drifted off.  


	88. *'Hands To Myself' for Lanerbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140610832774/prompt-okay-how-about-selena-gomez-hands-to).
> 
> Lanerbell on tumblr prompted: " Okay, how about Selena Gomez “Hands to Myself” for Darcy/Bucky or Darcy/Clint. Smutty or not smutty, but I do think this song could be pretty smutty. I love it!" 
> 
> I went for a smut drabble? I need to get better at these. :D Enjoy!
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMlcn-_jpWY)

Darcy was a very tactile person.  She liked to touch.  Bucky was learning that she liked to touch HIM in particular. 

Whether it was a hand on his while they were watching T.V, or a brush across his lower back when she crossed behind him in the kitchen to get to the coffee maker, or a not-so-gentle squeeze of his left ass-cheek in the elevator. 

Did he forget to mention that they weren’t alone in the elevator?  Because that was an important detail. 

See, if she squeezed his ass in private, that usually brought around the mutual squeezing of other…parts. 

But they weren’t in private.  They were in the elevator at Stark Tower, riding up to the labs after her lunch break.  And Dr. Foster, Dr. Banner, and a few of their interns were in attendance. 

So he just had to sit there, with a neutral expression on his face, hands crossed in front of him (had to hide his erection, which was borderline indecent at this point), while she caressed, pinched and yes…squeezed his ass.  All the while biting her lip and failing to hide a grin. 

Which brought them to the present, about three minutes, give or take, after stepping off the elevator. 

He’d grabbed her hand, dragging her into the nearest supply closet, and proceeded to show her that he ALSO had a problem keeping his hands to himself. 

He held her around her waist with his metal arm, supporting all her weight while he fucked two fingers into her cunt and rubbed steady circles around her clit with his thumb. 

She was soaked, slicking his hand as he rubbed that spot inside her with a ‘come hither’ motion, dropping his mouth to hers to swallow her moans. 

She was writhing in his arms, his name coming out in muffled cries from her lips.

It wasn’t long before she was clenching tightly around his fingers, her moans louder and higher pitched and harder for him to contain as her walls began to flutter. 

She tugged on his wrist, prompting him to slow down and slide out of her.  He grinned, sucking his fingers into his mouth because he couldn’t resist tasting her.

“You’re an ass…” she swatted him playfully.  “How am I supposed to go back to work now?” 

He shrugged, releasing his fingers with a pop.  “You could come home…”   

“I have to make money somehow…”

He leaned down to kiss her again.  “Did ya like that though?”

She swatted him again.  “You KNOW I did…” 

He grinned and kissed her again.  

“You want me to…reciprocate?” she reached for the button on his jeans.  He pulled her hand away, kissing it.

“That was just for you, Doll. You’ve gotta get back to work.  Bring home that bacon.” 

She stood on tiptoes to kiss him again.  “When I get home…” she promised. 

“As soon as…”

“And hands off till I get there!” she pointed at him knowingly. 

“No promises…” he said vaguely before reaching out to swat her ass before ducking out of the supply closet. 


	89. 'Fuck Was I' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140584305474/i-cant-stop-prompting-sorry-bout-it-fuck-was-i).
> 
> its janetsnakehole on tumblr prompted: "I CAN'T STOP PROMPTING sorry bout it. Fuck Was I by Jenny Owen Youngs. Bucky/Darcy."
> 
> Ahhh! Angst. Communication problems. ANGST!
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6b4BU8N9mo)

“I don’t DO silent treatment, Doll…” he warned, blue eyes flashing.  “I don’t DO it.”  

Darcy pressed her lips together, huffing in indignation.  

“I’m serious.  I’ll go to Steve’s…”  

She shrugged and got up, walking back to the bedroom.  If he wanted to go to Steve’s, he damn well COULD go to Steve’s.  She wasn’t about to open her big mouth and say something she’d regret, so if he couldn’t deal with silent treatment…oh fucking well.  He was lucky she wasn’t saying anything.  

He followed her though. His gait heavy and deliberate. Like he wanted her to know he was following her.  “I’m SORRY, okay? Is that what you want to hear?” he kept getting louder.  Brooklyn Bucky.  Brooklyn Bucky was equal parts hot and loud.  He also cussed like a sailor.  

She pressed her lips together, fighting back tears because this really wasn’t a crying matter.  It was just that he never told her when he was coming over.  She felt like a fucking booty call and she knew she was worth more than that.  

“Listen, whatever it is that I did…I’m sorry, Darce.  Please, PLEASE look at me…” he was still loud, but his tone was starting to sound desperate.  

One of the tears she was trying to hide dripped down her cheek and he saw it, his thumb swiping it off her cheek.  “What’s the matter?” he asked.  

She shook her head.  “It’s fine.” Her voice was hoarse.  A croak.  

“It’s not…if you’re crying about it…”  

She knew she should tell him.  This was a conversation that was a long time coming.  Because how was he supposed to change if he didn’t know that his actions were bothering her?  He wasn’t a mind reader…so he told her over and over again.  But every time it came up, she glossed over it.  But now, here she was…on the verge of being a blubbering mess and what the fuck was he gonna think of her now?  If she stopped being so laid back, was he still gonna want to come around?

So she took a deep breath, schooling her features, relaxing her face, forcing back the tears.  

“It’s fine, Buck.  It really is.”  


	90. 'Iris' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140543746524/darcybucky-iris-goo-goo-dolls-thanks-for-doing).
> 
> A tumblr anon prompted: "Darcy/bucky. Iris. Goo goo dolls."
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw)

He sat on the edge of her sofa.  Wearing the clothes she bought him.  Sweating like crazy because she knew.  Darcy knew. 

She knew who he was.  What he was.

“Buck?” she whispered.  “How is that possible?”  Her cat jumped into his lap, curling up in a ball while he absently stroked it with his flesh hand. 

“If you want me to leave, I will.  You’ve done…more than enough for me, Darcy…” 

She shook her head.  “I guess the arm should have tipped me off…but I wasn’t really focused on that, I was focusing on …getting you fed.  Clothed.  Bathed…and then…I guess I just…I liked having you around…” 

“Just takin’ in another stray…” he teased, the corner of his mouth quirking up. 

“NO…” she protested quickly, reaching for his hand.  “No, I don’t think of you like that…I just saw a guy that needed help…and I wanted to help…” she nodded her head, “And I still want to help.” 

“I can’t ask you to—“ 

“You’re not asking.  I’m doing it,” she said definitively.  “What do you need from me?” 

He had a lot of dueling ideas in his head right now.  Ranging from getting up and leaving her apartment right then and there because there wasn’t a damn thing she could do to stop him, to cupping her perfect, beautiful face in both his hands and kissing her till she saw stars. 

The cat on his lap meowed, hopping down from her perch. 

Darcy reached for his hand, covering it with hers, “Just tell me, Buck.  Tell me what you want me to do.” 

“I don’t want to…hurt you.  Inconvenience you…”

She smiled, “You won’t.  You haven’t yet, why would you?” 

“If I’m found.  Here.  In your home.  You’d be harboring a fugitive.  That’s…a felony, Doll.” 

“Not always.  Sometimes, it’s a misdemeanor…” she corrected him.

“This would be a felony…” he insisted.  “Because of who I am. They’d push for the biggest.  And you aren’t cut out for this life…you’re all…crocheted blankets and fluffy cats and home-cooked meals and—“ 

She leaned over and kissed him.  Out of the blue, just kissed him.  Her lips made a pop sound when she retreated, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“And hot chocolate and apple pie and—“ 

She kissed him again.  Longer this time.  “I’m just gonna keep kissing you until you shut up,” she shrugged. 

“Vanilla ice cream and…and…” 

“A cherry on top?” she grinned and kissed him again.  Kissed him until his vision was swimming and he wasn’t sure which way was up, all he knew was Darcy. 

“I can’t ask you to do this.” 

“So don’t ask.  I’ll just offer.  And you nod your head…and then we can kiss a little more…” 

“I am a wanted man. I don’t even know what I’m doing.  I’m all messed up inside…” he gestured to his head.  “My mind’s all scrambled.” 

“So…we’ll work on unscrambling it.  You were living on the street by yourself before.  Starving.  Stinky hobo.  You have to admit that since you met me, your life’s been looking up.” 

“Darcy…” 

“Plus, if you leave…Mrs. Meowington is going to be beside herself.” 

“Are you really calling her that?” he glanced over at the cat that was currently sunning itself on the rug. 

“Got any better ideas?” she asked.  The double meaning inherent. 

He didn’t.  That was the thing that made him scared.  He didn’t have any better ideas.  Other than staying here and involving her more.  She reached over to squeeze his hand again. 

“Connie?” he ventured, pulling that name out of absolutely nowhere.  He thought maybe he’d dated a dame by that name many, many years ago. 

Darcy smirked.  “That’s a horrible name…I love it.”

  


	91. *'Nobody' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150368531064/buckydarcy-nobody).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D4laEXpBDw), Keith Sweat ft. Athena Cage, 1996.

His hand was shaking when he touched her.  Darcy had never really seen Bucky look... _scared_  before. 

"Are you sure you want this now?" she asked, reaching up to clasp his hand as he stroked her cheek.  She pulled it down to her lips, pressing them against his knuckles, kissing each one. 

The look in his eyes as he nodded was desperate.  That was the only way to describe it. "I want... _everything_  with you, Darcy."  He freed his hand to cup her cheek again, his thumb dragging over her bottom lip, tugging it down and releasing it again.  "I just...I don't want to hurt you." 

Darcy couldn't help but roll her eyes, because really? Come on.  "Buck, listen.  I'mma big girl.  If I don't like something, you better  _believe_  I'm gonna tell you to stop.  Because, when in the entire time that you've known me, have I ever done anything that could be described as meek or helpless?" 

He chuckled.  "Can't say I've ever witnessed anything like that from you..." 

"Right?  Because I'm not meek.  Or helpless.  In fact, I get things done." She punctuated her sentence by pushing him down on the couch.  She climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. 

"Am I the thing that needs to get done?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

She grinned.  "No.  You're not a thing, Mr. Barnes. You're a man.  But...I can think of a few things we need to get done together..." She winked and reached for the buttons on her blouse. 

He leaned up, pressing his lips to hers and batting her hands away.  "Lemme do that...I think I remember how..." 

Darcy inhaled sharply when his metal hand brushed against her breast.  "Not a bad sound..." she reassured him, reaching down to grab his wrists to keep his hands close.  "Not a bad sound in the slightest." 

* * *

 

He somehow got her blouse unbuttoned.  Somehow, with his tongue in her mouth.  Somehow, with Darcy greedily yanking his hands back up to her partially bared breasts.  Somehow, when all he wanted to do was knead and squeeze and stroke them until they spilled completely out of the bra she was wearing. 

Darcy shrugged the blouse off her shoulders, sighing as his lips started working their way down her throat, over her pulse point.  Over her collarbone. 

She unbuttoned her jeans, sliding down the zipper and pulling away from him just long enough to slide them off and onto the ground.

She arched an eyebrow, nodding down towards his own.

"Oh...right..." he scrambled to get them off, to yank off his shirt and hold out his arms as she climbed back into his lap, sans pants. 

He gulped, suddenly aware of the fact that there was only two thin, VERY THIN, layers of fabric between them. 

It was very apparent as she ground herself against him, her eyes closing and her mouth falling open.  Her heat pressed against the stiff need in his shorts. 

"Darce..." he murmured, biting his lip to hold back a groan as she tugged his hands back up to her breasts.  As she reached around behind her and unhooked her bra.  Failing to hold back the groan as her bra fell away and his hands... _both_  of his hands were full of her.  "Darce..." he murmured once more as his mouth followed his hands, sucking one stiff nipple into his mouth. 

"Bucky..." His name on her lips was proof.  Proof she was real and that this was real.  "I want you..." 

"You've got me, Doll..." 

She smiled.  Her eyes were still closed and her hips were still rolling.  She looked...ethereal.  Dream-like. 

"No...I mean...I want you...inside me...please..." 

It took some shifting.  Some awkward removal of clothing.  But he'd be damned if he was going to make her wait any longer than he already had.  (Or if  _he_  was going to wait any longer for that matter...he was already primed to explode, given the right stimuli).

As it turned out, the right stimuli was  _her_. 

He held out for as long as he could after she slid down onto him.  After her wet heat encased him. 

His thumb rubbed small circles around her clit.  In time with the rise and fall of her hips.  And he continued to rub her after his release burst hot from the base of his spine too early, his lips whispering her name repeatedly as she finally, FINALLY clenched around him. 

"Bucky..."

He chuckled as she collapsed against him.  "I tried to wait for you...I promise." 

"You let me catch up, so it's cool..." She sighed against him, tucking her head under his chin.  "Always a gentleman."

"If I was a gentleman, I'd have taken you to bed instead of doing this on the couch..." 

"Just enough of a gentleman, then...because couch sex is amazing."  


	92. 'I'll Stand By You' for leftennant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149156192734/ill-stand-by-you-buckydarcy).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLpmj059JFA), The Pretenders, 1994.

Darcy slid her hand into his, gripping tightly.  “Remember when I said there wasn’t anything you could tell me about your past that would make me love you less?”

Bucky nodded.  “Yeah.  I remember.” 

“Well…I meant it, you goober.”  She laughed and bumped him with her shoulder.  “I’m here to stay, Barnes.  No way out.  No way to get rid of me.” 

His mouth twitched.  “You sure about that, Doll?  I’ve done some crazy…crazy stuff, Darcy. Bad stuff.  You don’t even know the half of it.” 

“Did YOU do it, or did old Mr. Brainwash have something to do with it?” 

“Doesn’t matter, Darce. Whether or not I was brainwashed, I still did it.  All of it.  I remember all of it. It’s…I can’t sleep sometimes…and you don’t deserve this mess that I am…” 

“Listen here, James Buchanan Barnes. First of all, brainwash is the very opposite of consenting to an action. The VERY OPPOSITE, do you hear me? And second of all, you let ME figure out if I want to be a part of this or not, okay?  If you don’t want me here, that’s one thing…” she paused, her eyes searching his wildly.  “You DO want me here, right?” 

This was it.  This was the way he could set her free.  He could lie.  Tell her that he didn’t want her here.  Didn’t want to feel her warmth.  Didn’t want her hand in his.  Her kisses on his lips.  Didn’t want all the promise that anything more held.  Didn’t want to dip his feet into the pool of happiness.  But that was the problem.  He couldn’t ever lie to Darcy.  Never to Darcy.  He could lie and cheat his way out of anything.  But Darcy was one of the two people he could never lie to. 

“More than anything I’ve ever wanted before…” he murmured.  “I want you here if you want to be here, Sweetheart.” 

“I’m here,” she said definitively.  As if that answered everything.  She was here.  Here.  With him. 

His head dropped down to her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.  “Yes, you are.  You’re here.” 

Darcy’s hand stroked through his hair, picking out the random knots that his hairbrush had missed that morning.  “And I’m not leaving.”  

He made a sound into her shoulder. He wasn’t very vocally inclined at the moment. 

“And if you ever have trouble sleeping alone, Buck…my bed’s open.  You know.  For whatever.  Sleeping.  Or other such nonsense.” 

“Other such nonsense?” he echoed. 

“Don’t make me spell it out for you, Barnes.  You’re a big boy, aren’t you?” 

He chuckled and sniffed loudly before raising his head from her shoulder to look deeply into her eyes.  “Guess you’ll have to find out, Lewis.” 


	93. 'Smooth' for officiallgt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148521742279/smooth).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Whgn_iE5uc), "Smooth", Santana, ft. Rob Thomas, 1999.

“Wanna help a girl out?” Darcy asked, lifting her hair with one hand and waggling the sunblock with the other. 

Bucky sighed deeply and leaned forward in his lounge chair.  Being on the beach wasn’t really his idea of a good time.  For no other reason than he didn’t like sitting still.  Especially when there were rogue Hydra agents to be found. 

But here they were, waiting in a safe house in the South Pacific. A safe house that just so happened to be on its own private island.  His “partner” was in a string bikini that showed off enough skin that there wasn’t much left to the imagination.  Enough that Bucky knew where all her freckles were concentrated.

He squirted the sunblock onto his right hand, rubbing it onto her basically bare back as she held her hair out of the way. 

She was soft.  Her skin was sun kissed and warm. 

But that was Darcy.  Darcy was so damn warm. 

He probably rubbed for a little too long, not wanting to stop once he’d started.  But if he had, she didn’t say anything. 

But then she was releasing her hair and scooting forward slightly on her lounge chair.  She readjusted her bikini top and laid back on the chair, closing her eyes and reaching for the bottle of water she had half buried in the sand beside her. 

He exhaled and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking around them.  His leg bounced as he grew more and more bored with his current situation. 

“Dude…you know I don’t like to criticize you in any way, shape or form…”  Bucky snorted.  If anything, that’s all she did.  “But your persistent twitchiness is seriously harshing my mellow.  Darcy says relax.” 

“Can’t…’ he answered shortly.  “I’m bored. There’s nothing to do.” 

“Swim in the ocean.” 

He wrinkled his nose.  Sand in his shorts didn’t sound like fun.  Plus, he wasn’t sure if there was anything in these waters that could hurt them. 

“Sleep…or better yet…go for a run or something.  Running in the sand is good for your calves.” 

“Nah…” he smirked, laying back on his chair.  “I found something to do.” 

“If it’s annoying me, think again.’ 

“Nah…” he rolled over onto his side and reached over to poke her side, right below her ribs.  She yelped and nearly rolled out of her chair. 

“You’re gonna regret that…” she reached for him, reaching for the ticklish spot she’d found on him the last time they’d done this.  Pulling out the big guns early. 

And just like the last time, she ended up on top of him.  Her knees straddling his hips, pressing his arms down on either side of his face.  Which was laughable.  Given how quickly he could get out of any hold she had him in. 

If he wanted to, that is. 

And as long as she was comfortable, well…Bucky had no intention of moving. 

Of course, last time…she was the one who moved.  The one who apologized and climbed off him.  And this time was no different. Except in one respect. 

“We gotta stop meeting like this, Bucky…” she whispered, before she leaned down to press her lips to his. 

And the loudest thing on that beach, was his heartbeat.  Louder than the waves crashing into the shore even.  His blood raced through his veins as he kissed her back, not bored any longer.      


	94. *'I Don't Want To Miss a Thing' for leftennant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147072014614/for-the-90s-prompts-i-dont-want-to-miss-a-thing).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE), "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", Aerosmith, 1998.

Darcy slid her thigh over his hips.  She shifted her weight so she was straddling him.  She reached down for his hands.    

Bucky gave them willingly.  He often wondered if she knew exactly what he'd be willing to give her.  He wondered if she knew just how far gone he was.  How tightly he was wrapped around her finger.

She rolled her hips, putting all her weight onto his hands and arms. Bracing herself.  "This might be fun..." she waggled her eyebrows and gasped when he returned the gesture, bucking his hips up to meet hers. She squirmed atop him, rocking herself against his growing erection. She bit her bottom lip and grasped his hands tighter.

His breath caught in his throat.  Watching her as she pleasured herself was without a doubt, one of his favorite activities. Second only to pleasuring her himself. 

He tried to meet her rhythm.  "You know...you could...move for a second...we could take our underwear off and do this for real..."

She whimpered, speeding up.  "But, I don't wanna let go of you..." 

He exhaled, letting his head hit the pillow behind him again, giving himself over to the gentle friction she was causing.  "Can you...can you get there like this?" 

"I think so..." 

"Darcy..." he pushed up towards her again, completely mesmerized by the beautiful woman astride him, rubbing herself against him.  By the sounds she was making. “I’ll do whatever you want.”    

"God...Bucky...I want you..." 

"You've got me, Sweetheart..." 

She did.  She had him.  Hook. Line. And sinker.  Forever.  Even if she didn't know it yet. 

"No, I want...I want..." 

He knew she didn't want to let go of his hands but...some things required the use of at least one. 

He pulled one hand free and used it to coax her to rise up off of him.  To slide the panties off her.  The boxers off him. 

He gripped his cock at the base, trying not to whimper when she finally eased herself down onto him.  Her slick wet heat encasing him as she worked herself onto it. 

Bucky let go and grabbed her hand again.  Supporting her weight as she rose up and down.  Her eyes squeezed shut and she took her bottom lip between her teeth.   

He fought back the beginnings of his own release, bringing his hand (and hers with it) down so he could thumb gently at her clit.  She sped up when he did that.

Darcy moaned his name.  Something he'd never tire of hearing her say.  Especially like this.  When she moaned it.  When her eyes were shut and her body was tense like a taut rubber band.  When she repeated it over and over again like he was her tether.  Like she'd be lost without him.  Like she was about to snap off into oblivion and he was the only thing keeping her from it. 

He didn't know if that's how it was for her, he just knew how it was for him.  And she  _was_  his tether.  He  _would_  be lost without her.

"Darce..." he rasped, feeling her walls clamp down around him.  "Oh Darcy...Darcy..." 

"Coming..." she mouthed, her hips stuttering shallowly.

His own release crept up on him sometime around when hers was ebbing.  He gripped her hands and thrust up into her.  Stared up into her big blue eyes as he lost himself inside her.  "I love you..." he murmured.  "I love you so much..." 

She smiled, pressing his hands back until she was draped over him and their hands were above his head, resting on the pillow.  She still didn't let go.  "I love you too..." she pressed a kiss to his jaw.  Another to his throat.  "So much." 


	95. 'Anna Begins' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 1 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146769568224/could-you-please-write-something-for-bucky-and).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CYfsQrNtFk), "Anna Begins", Counting Crows, 1993.
> 
> For Anon.

When they'd started this...it was understood that the relationship had an expiration date. 

For whatever reason, it had taken them too long to even get started.  Bucky cursed his past self.  How he'd taken every step in trepidation.  How she'd tried and tried and tried to break through his shell.  To break down the door into his heart and he'd stupidly stacked furniture in front of it to keep her out.  Because Darcy Lewis...Darcy scared him more than anything ever had before.  And likely ever would again.  

And now, here he was, clinging to her body as she tossed and turned in his arms.  Fitfully sleeping through some of their last hours together. 

She was leaving with Jane.  Going back to New Mexico.  There was more for them to do there.  And absolutely nothing for him to do there except fall deeper in love with her, so he couldn't see a reason why they'd send him there.  Especially since all the safety measures were installed here…Steve was here. 

Her flight was taking off in fourteen hours and he didn't want to let her go.  He wondered if maybe, maybe this could have all been avoided.  The pain he was already wincing in anticipation of.  The heartache on the horizon.  His future without her smile. 

Bucky didn't even want to admit that he loved her.  But he did.  More than anything he'd ever loved before.  And that was scary.  That in a few short weeks she'd already given him more than anyone else ever had.  She'd surpassed Steve in that department.  How could someone so small even carry that much love inside her?  Love that she gave him so freely?  In the gentle caresses, in the press of her lips against his, in the way she looked at him even...It almost hurt at first, he wasn't used to tenderness.  But now, he didn't know how was he going to get by without it.

She grunted, mumbled something in her sleep and wrapped her arms around him, inhaling deeply as she stirred awake.  "Bucky..." 

"Hmm?  What is it, Doll?" 

"I need to go pee..." she shifted out of his arms, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose before getting up to shuffle to the bathroom. 

The sun was peeking in through the window and his eyes burned from lack of sleep. He was starting to panic.  

He heard the toilet flush.  Heard the bathroom door open. 

He looked up to see her there, leaning against the door frame, rubbing her eyes and looking at him. 

"You comin' back to bed?" he asked, trying to hide the way his voice wavered. 

"You ever considered asking me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"Huh?" 

"You want me to stay so bad?  Ask me." 

His mouth went dry and he swallowed twice.  "Stay with me?" 

"Why?" 

"Darcy..." he groaned, falling back on the bed.  "Cuz I love you." 

She giggled softly, crossing the floor and hopping into bed with him.  "Okay.  Only because you asked so nicely..." she curled up into his arms and he felt the weight on his heart begin to ease up.  "And I love you too, you big goober." 

He chuckled, hugging her tighter.  "I love you so much..." 

"That's good because you're gonna have to tell Jane that you’re stealing me." 


	96. *'Closer' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146585549024/darcybucky-closer-by-nine-inch-nails-very).
> 
> I went with a soulmate AU for this one. Post-some-kind-of-disaster, because I liked the idea of Bucky and Darcy running towards each other in the rubble. Desperate to feel one another...
> 
> Special thanks to Leftylain for helping me work out this plot. :) You're awesome for helping me as much as you do. 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://vimeo.com/3554226), "Closer", Nine Inch Nails, 1994.

The explosion had been huge.

Rubble everywhere. 

Screaming.  Crying.  Sobbing. 

And all Bucky could think was how he was going to get to her through all this debris.  He'd have to throw it aside.  Piece by piece.  But he could feel her.  Darcy was still alive.  And unharmed for the most part, according to his soul mark.  She was scared, though.  Scared and alone. 

Tony's rescue bots were already here.  Moving debris and helping people.  Clearing the way for ambulances and rescue vehicles to come through.  

His forehead throbbed and dripped with sweat. when he reached up to wipe it, his hand came away bloody.  But he felt fine, the wound was probably superficial. 

His soul mark throbbed again. A burning sensation on his thigh. She was nearby. 

"DARCY!" He started calling for her, straining his ears to hear her.  "DARCE!" 

He didn't know how he heard her over all the other noise.  But the faintest: "BUCKYYY!" Met his ears.  Behind him.  He turned, spotting the blue sweater she'd been wearing that day about a hundred yards away.  He took off running in her direction, his boots crunching glass and rubble. 

She ran towards him, looking no worse for the wear except a little bit dusty. 

"Darcy!  Darce..." he wrapped her up in his arms when he got to her, his hands feeling all over.  Feeling for breaks.  Cuts.  Winces if he hit something tender.  "Are you okay?  Sweetheart?  Are you--" 

Her lips mashed against his, her hands clawing at his shirt.  His tactical vest.  The skin of his throat.  "Take me home...NOW..."

His eyes widened as he got a rush of sensation from her through the bond. He gulped, brushing her hair out of her face to check her eyes. Her pupils narrowed slightly in the sunlight. Another pulse of sensation hit him.  Settling deep in his gut. She needed him.  And he needed her.  Needed to know she was alright.  But she wasn't feeling scared now.   And to be honest, neither was he. 

"I--I thought you were dead..." she whispered.  "I stopped feeling you...I need...I need to see you...I need to know you're okay...please...please take me home."

He nodded, bending slightly to scoop her up.  He was pretty sure home wasn't something that existed anymore, but he could take her to Steve's.  It wasn't far from here.  And Steve would forgive them.  If they bought him new sheets and didn't break his bed again. 

* * *

 

He burst through the door of Steve's guest bedroom, setting her down on the floor while he attempted to get undressed. 

He wasn't fast enough, apparently, because Darcy grasped his lapels and slung the vest off and onto the floor. 

The thermal shirt he was wearing underneath didn't stand a chance.  It ripped like tissue paper in her hands.  Seams popped as she yanked it over his head.  She undressed herself in record time, hopping into his arms just as he got his pants off. 

He stumbled over to the bed, hissing as he entered her.  She was so hot and wet.  Clenching around him as he eased himself out, pressing gently back in again.  Not wanting to overwhelm her.

"Bucky..." she whined, her hips rocking up to meet his.  "Faster.  And harder.  Please...I need to feel you...let me feel you..." 

He sped up gradually, spurred on by her chant of "More...please more..." 

Before he knew it, the headboard was banging the wall and the mattress was squeaking and his metal hand was grasping a handful of the duvet and Darcy's nails were raking down his back and he couldn't be moved to care because she was clenching around him, crying out her pleasure, shaking with it.  

He could hear them...wet slapping sounds that signaled their union.  Her raspy moans filled the room.  His name, mostly.  Mingled with "yes" and still somehow, "more". 

He wasn't sure there  _was_  more. 

His free hand that wasn't grasping the duvet slid over her hip and his thumb settled over her clit.  He rubbed her gently in time with his thrusting. 

It was exactly what she needed, because she was crying out her release seconds later, her nails dug into his back and she pulled him down close to her as he chased his own. 

He came on a gasp, her hands carding through his sweaty hair as he finished. 

She held him there, against her shoulder.  Her chest.  Still inside her.  Darcy held him and he felt her tears hitting his forehead. 

"Hey...hey..." he straightened.  "Are you hurt?  Are you--" 

"I'm not hurt..." she gasped.  "I just...I just..." 

"I'm here.  Okay?  I'm here and I'm alive and you have proof of that..." 

"You are..." she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.  "You're here and you're so...so dirty and smelly...I love you so much..." 

Bucky snorted, kissing her again.  "We could have done this in the shower..." 

"No...no...this was fine.  Perfect.  I just needed you..." 

"I needed you too..." he whispered.  Desperately. 

"And now...you definitely need a shower.  Smells like sex and B.O in here."

He laughed.  "That's not all me, Doll." 

She sniffed.  "Whatever, Barnes. I smell like roses." 


	97. 'A Body Worth Guarding' for megiax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146388826074/90s-song-promptd-darcybucky-wannabe-by-spice).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ), "Wannabe", Spice Girls.

Darcy swiped the lipstick over her lips, pressing them together to blot. 

"Five minutes, Ms. Lewis..." Bucky called over his shoulder.  His blue suit was slightly wrinkled from standing there with his arms crossed. God, he cut a nice figure.  Standing there.  All...narrow waist and muscly biceps. She probably SHOULDN'T crush on her bodyguard, but you know...she'd had two singles go #1 from her most recent album.  She had four Grammy awards on a shelf in her Beverly Hills home.  Darcy was fairly certain that put her in "I do what I want" territory.  Besides.  A crush wasn't going to hurt anyone.  It wasn't like she was going to act on it.

She cracked a smile in his direction.  "Buck.  You've been my bodyguard for coming up on two years now.  I think you can call me Darcy." 

He smirked.  "Just...keepin' it professional." 

"Well..." she stood up, straightening the shiny gemstone covered crop top she was wearing.  "You've seen me naked more than anyone else in the past two years.  I think that qualifies us as on a first-name basis...don't you think?"

Okay.  She wasn't acting on it.  But.  She was...you know...nudging on it.  

He visibly gulped, covering his mouth to cough.  "Those were all...accidents...Ms. Lewis."

_Seeing was an accident.  How LONG you saw...well...that is up for debate._

"Mmhmm...I know..." she crossed the floor of the dressing room, opening the door to the hallway.  "C'mon. Walk me to the stage, Kind Sir." 

They were no sooner out in the hall than they were blindsided by some crazed fan.  Out for a lock of her hair and an ass squeeze, if his actions spoke for him at all. 

Darcy's hand went to her hip, where she kept her taser, and down went the fan.  A guy.  Brown hair, douchey beard.

"Are you ever gonna let me do my job?" Bucky asked, exasperated. He knelt on the ground, securing the guy's arm behind his back until the rest of the worthless rent-a-cops caught up to them. 

"Your job is to stand around and look scary...and it's mandated by my label that I have a bodyguard." 

He snorted.  "Didn't do much good with that guy..." He glared disdainfully over his shoulder. 

"Well...you certainly held his arm behind his back for him." 

 "Yeah..." he grumbled, slipping his arm around her shoulder and walking her the rest of the way to the stage.  "Here we are...break a leg." 

"You staying to watch?" 

He smiled.  He rarely ever did it, but when he did, it lit up his whole face.  "You know I fucking hate your music." 

She shot him a look. "But you're stayin', right?" 

"Yeah. I always do." 

"Because you have to." 

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes, adjusting her headset.  "I stay because I have to.  I watch because you're beautiful out there." 

She felt her face grow red as she turned to face him. "Bucky Barnes.  You son-of-a-bitch." 

"Break a leg, Darcy..." he raised his eyebrows, folding his arms over his chest again and leaning back against the brick wall behind him.  "I'll be right here." 

She shook off her nerves and took a few wobbly steps out onto the stage.  She was gonna kiss him so hard when she finished.  Smear this red lipstick all over that smug mouth. 


	98. 'Regency AU; Part 2' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163025508060/in-want-of-a-wife).

“Miss Lewis…I wondered if I might…have a word with you…”  James stammered, his face turning quite red in the process.  

“I thought that was the reason for the walk about the garden…” Darcy said with a warm smile.  “Or are you a connoisseur of award-winning roses?”

He returned her smile, his face no less red than it was before.  “While the roses are lovely, they don’t compare to their curator…”  

“You flatter me, sir…”

“I wondered if it would be possible…to speak with your father before I take my leave this evening.”  

Her heart leapt into her throat and she was barely able to compose herself to craft a reply.  “Papa is in his study, and will likely be there for the rest of the day.”  

“Good, that’s…that’s…very good, Miss Lewis.”  

“Darcy,” she corrected gently.  “I’m sure you can call me by my given name now.”  

“Darcy…” he said, his smile even broader than before.  “Only if you’ll do me the same service.”  

“Very well.  James.”   


	99. *'Enemies to Lovers; Part 2' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163021115304/enemies-to-lovers).

“Tell me…” Bucky murmured, his fingers pumping in and out of her.  He crooked them slightly, sliding against that spot that made her toes curl.  “Tell me what I did…”

“No…” Darcy whimpered, rocking her hips up and biting down on her lip when he brushed his thumb over her clit. “If I tell you, you’ll stop…and I don’t want you to stop…”  

For a second, he couldn’t even remember what he wanted her to tell him.  He was lost in the heady scent of her sex.  In the way she looked on this kitchen countertop, legs spread wide and looking at him like he had all the answers.  

He had the torn remains of her panties in his cybernetic hand.  It was almost funny how they got here from nearly killing each other twenty minutes before. 

“If I make you come, will you tell me?”  He whispered, leaning down to kiss her again, to move down and mouth over her nipple.  

“No…” she breathed, and he could practically hear the smile that was slowly tugging at her lips.  “Are you gonna stop?”  

He could.  He could stop.  Leave her here on the edge.  Go back to his apartment and take care of himself.  

Except he wanted her to finish.  Wanted to hear his name on her lips. So he shook his head and began drawing small circles around her clit with his thumb.  “Don’t care anymore.”  


	100. 'High School AU; Part 2' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162755433249/high-school-au).

Darcy laughed nervously, pulling her bag up into her lap.  “It’s just…isn’t my house out of your way, Buck?  And this ‘Stanger…she’s got a tank, right?”  

He smirked.  “Yeah?  Pretty big one, actually.”  

“You want gas money?”  

He made a face in her direction.  “No.  If it was a problem, I wouldn’t’na offered to give ya a ride. Let me do a nice thing, Lewis.”  

Darcy sniffed.  “I’d feel better if you let me give you gas money.”

He glanced in her direction.  “You hungry?  I’m hungry.  Let’s go get a burger or something. You can pay, and then you can…ya know. Stop feelin’ like you owe me or somethin’.”  

“Did you just finagle a date out of me, Barnes?” Darcy asked, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  

He waggled his eyebrows and shifted gears.  “Maybe.  Depends on if you say yes or not.”  

“Okay,” she said with a nod.  

“Okay’s not a yes.”  

“YES, BUCK.  Let’s go get a burger. My treat, you big finagler.”  

He grinned widely.  “I want fries too.”  

“Don’t push your luck.”


	101. *'Restraints; Part 2' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162851630104/for-winterrbuns-part-1-is-here-pairing).

It took every ounce of willpower Bucky had not to rip up those scarves that were binding his hands to her headboard.  

But Darcy was teasing him.  She was doing this on purpose and he knew it.  

And he fucking  _loved_  it.  

She rose and fell on top of him, her fingers pinching and tugging lightly on her nipples, getting them all stiff and pointy as she gave him the slowest ride she’d ever given him.  

He could feel her walls clenching him, could feel her muscles spasming and her thighs squeezing as she fought the urge to just…go nuts.  

He exhaled roughly, the arousal pulling almost painfully at his gut when one of her hands crept down her body to roll over her clit.  

“Jesus Christ…Darcy…I’m about to explode…I can’t…I can’t hold on much longer, doll…”  he was exhaling loudly through his teeth, sounding very much like he was hissing at her.  Or snarling.  

She licked her lips and began to rub herself in earnest, rocking up and down in a slow steady movement.  “So explode, Buck…I kinda want to see that…”  


	102. 'Mermaid AU; Part 2' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163079364714/a-tale-of-a-tail).

“Why can’t you just…” Bucky gestured widely and in a very over-exaggerated manner with his arms towards the cabin window.  “JUMP out the window and back into the ocean?”  He quickly averted his eyes as she stood up, her fin now completely transformed back into her human legs. He now had a completely nude woman in his cabin.   

“Because I can’t,” Darcy said desperately.  “I can’t go back with them.  There’s something evil afoot in my old faction…you have to take me to find help.”  

Bucky blinked a few times, both in disbelief and in the hopes that he would wake up from this nightmare.  

“I am a first mate.  On a…PIRATE ship.  What makes you think I could convince the Captain to help you?”  

“Because…”  Darcy began.  “On the island where I will find assistance, there is also a cave FULL of unguarded treasure.” She glanced towards the door of the cabin.  “Enough for everyone here to be able to retire if they wanted.”  

He inhaled sharply at the thought, realizing that while they could just simply dump the mermaid over into the water and be done with her…he wouldn’t ever be content with himself if he allowed that to happen.

And the lure of the treasure was enough to get the rest of the men on board.  

The Captain…now  _he_  was another story indeed.  Captain Rogers wasn’t your ordinary pirate.  

But as luck would have it, neither was Bucky.   

He nodded, fetching her a blanket from his bunk to cover up with.  “Fine.  Fine, I’ll talk to the Captain.  I’m not making any promises.”  

Darcy beamed at him as she wrapped the blanket around herself.  “You don’t have to.  I believe in you.”  

Bucky snorted back a laugh.  “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to trust a pirate?”  

She shrugged.  “Didn’t anyone ever tell  _you_  not to trust a mermaid?”  

“No.  They told me that they didn’t exist.  That they were just figments of lonely old sailors’ imaginations, things dreamed up by men who hadn’t felt the touch of a woman in years.”  

Darcy arched her eyebrow wickedly.  “Have  _you_  felt the touch of a woman lately, Bucky Barnes?”  

His skin tingled at the mere thought of it.  “I’d prefer not to answer that.  My lady.”  He touched the top of his head and turned to leave as quickly as his feet could carry him.


	103. 'Florist AU; Part 2' for hug-bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163451766209/gardenias).

“Uhhhh…” Darcy faltered, looking down at the brown paper she was folding around the gardenias.  “Uhhh…”  

“Those are for you, by the way.  I have four bouquets of them in my house and it’s all I can smell…” Bucky said with a grin.  

“I would…I would love to go out with you sometime,” she said, with a lot less enthusiasm than how she felt.  

“Are you free tonight?” he asked, leaning over the counter.  “We could go get dinner after you close up?”  

She nodded.  “Yes.”  


	104. 'Rock Star Bucky AU' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163840255899/tase-me-right-in-the-heart).

Bucky usually zoned out during these large gigs.  The crowds got to him.  It helped if he could zero in on a couple of people, just focus on their reactions and not the entire group.  

This time, he picked wrong, though.  Because the cute girl with the striped beanie and glasses might have looked innocuous at first, but from the second she tased that handsy dude beside her, Bucky may or may not have fallen in love a little bit.  

Just a little.  

Enough to completely botch the bassline of their third track, but not enough that anyone really noticed.  

Enough to want to know her name.  And just enough to ask Pepper to give her a backstage pass.  

Enough to want to meet her.   


	105. 'Animal Shelter AU, featuring Meow-Meow the Science Cat' for nemhaine42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163841737499/forever-homes-are-the-best-homes).

Darcy stroked her fingers down the cat’s gray fur.  "You are the fluffiest cat in this whole shelter, Meow-Meow…" The cat rolled over on his back, feet in the air.  Darcy’s heart fluttered a little.  "And by fluffy, I totally mean fat, by the way.“  

She had to be the worst animal shelter volunteer in the world.  Her first day, and she hadn’t found any forever homes for any of the animals.  

Bucky plopped down in the chair behind her.  "You want me to put him back there?” He jutted his thumb over his shoulder.  "You look like you’re getting a little attached.“  

Rolling her eyes, she shot him a look.  "You say that as if you weren’t just back there playing on the floor with all the puppies.”  

“I’m socializing them!” he protested.  

“I think I’m going to take Meow-Meow home with us…” she said absently, almost surprised at the words as they came out of her mouth.  

Bucky reached over to stroke the cat behind the ears, smirking slightly as he leaned into his hand.  "I figured as much.  Want me to go grab the forms?“  

Darcy nodded.  "Yeah. I think so.”  

“Can’t make a habit out of this, Darce.  We only have so much space in our apartment.”  

“See, that just sounds like you want us to get a bigger apartment.”  


	106. 'Lost Luggage AU' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163850637974/milk-duds-are-awesome).

“James Barnes…” Darcy said, squinting at the chicken scratch on the luggage label.  "No phone number though.“  

"Okay? So we’ll take it up by the lost and found and they can mail it back to him,” Jane said.  "It’s on the way out, and then we can still make dinner with Thor.  Come on…"

Instead, Darcy knelt by the suitcase. “See, what I heard was…open it up and see if there are any other clues.”  

“Darcy…no.  I’m pretty sure that’s both dangerous  _and_  illegal.  What if there is something weird in there?”  

“But what if there’s not?”  Darcy reached in and pulled out a Dodgers baseball cap.  "See?  Not weird.  He’s from Brooklyn!“  

Jane sighed.  "Or he’s from L.A.”  

“No way.  This is a  _vintage_  cap.  He’s from Brooklyn.” Darcy repeated, tilting her head knowingly.  

“And probably like…ninety years old…”  Jane added.  

“And still wearing converse and Levi’s?  Possibly, I guess…but not likely…” Darcy held up each of the items in her hands.  

“You are unpacking a STRANGERS’ suitcase.  Can I remind you of that?  A return trip suitcase.  There could be dirty underwear in there.”  

“There aren’t…everything’s folded.  No one folds dirty underwear.”  Darcy pulled out a box of Milk Duds. “Well, that tears it.  Now we have to go find him.”  

“Why?” Jane made a disgusted face.  "Because he has terrible taste in candy?“  

Darcy narrowed her eyes.  "Milk Duds are the shit, Janey.”  

“Milk Duds  _are_  shit?  That’s what I heard…”  


	107. 'Night Shift AU' for subluxationexpert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163879822114/it-gives-you-wings).

Bucky’s eyes took a few seconds to focus on her face.  They drifted down to the front of her shirt.  Her name tag read ‘Darcy’.  

“Third shift isn’t the easiest to get used to…” he said to the nametag.  

Darcy made a sympathetic noise and rang him up.  "I hope you get used to it soon, dude.  You look beat. And that is the only pass you get for talking to my boobs.“

His eyes shot up to her face.  "I am so sorry! I…I…if it makes you feel any better, it didn’t register that there were boobs there.”  

She chuckled and bagged his purchases.  "Listen, dude. Can I give you some advice?“  

He nodded.  Anything was welcome at this point.  

"Tape some aluminum foil up in the windows.  It blocks out the sun, makes it easier to sleep during the day.”  

“Nice…” He nodded once.  "I did not know that.“  

Darcy smiled in his direction.  "And…uh…once you get used to thirds, maybe we can hang out sometime? There is  _never_  a wait at Waffle House between two and four am.”  

Bucky returned her smile.  "Sounds like something to look forward to.“  


	108. 'Height Difference AU' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164160027029/love-language).

Darcy snatched the book from Bucky’s hand and mumbled a ‘thank you’.  Her cheeks were burning and she honestly didn’t know why.  She was definitely short.  And he definitely helped her.  

But he definitely didn’t have to call her out.  She felt so attacked. Not really.  It was just…it felt like a kid sister kind of thing that he was teasing her for.  

And she really didn’t want him thinking of her like a kid sister.  It made all of  _her_  thoughts about him kind of…weird.  

“Hey… I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings or anything…”  He was definitely looking sufficiently contrite. “I uh…just…I think you’re really cute, is all…”  

“I’m cute?” she asked, arching an eyebrow as she tucked the book under her arm.  "Cute is for puppies and babies.“  

"Did I say cute?”  He laughed.  "I obviously meant pretty.  Beautiful.  Gorgeous?  Darce…I don’t know the lingo.  What do you want me to say?“  

She had to bit her lip to keep from smiling.  She shrugged, feigning nonchalance.  "I dunno, Buck.  Maybe just that you have no words to describe the way I look because my looks transcend mere human vocabulary…”  

He made no attempt to hide his own smile.  He did take a step towards her though, lowering his voice.  "Or maybe that I’ve lived for a hundred years on this earth and the only time I ever saw true beauty was the day I met you?“  

Her stomach swooped a little, but she held it together.  "Yeah, that’s  _okay_ , I guess.”


	109. 'Brooklyn Boy' for aspiring-trashfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164228552551/brooklyn-boy).

Darcy was pretty sure she hadn’t heard them wrong, but she was  _also_  pretty sure that if she reacted, they’d know she was eavesdropping.  

Was this what they called a ’ _Catch-22’_?  Probably not, but she was calling it one.  

So, she took another sip of her coffee and waited for them to talk again.  

“ _Душа в пятки ушлa_ ,” the hot guy’s red-haired companion chuckled.  

Darcy spun in her chair.  "My soul did NOT go into my heels, thank you very much.“  She turned towards the hot guy.  "James, is it?”  

He nodded, eyes wide as he looked between her and the red-haired woman.  The smirking red-haired woman.  

“James.  Would you like to finish your coffee over here at my table?”  

“Yeah,” he said bluntly.  "I was hopin’ you would ask.“  Dude was straight up from Brooklyn.  Darcy wanted to scream a little.  Here she was, brushing up on her Russian skills for a Brooklyn boy.

Of course, as he sat down beside her, smirking over at her a little, Darcy had to admit it was all totally worth it.   


	110. 'Jack & Diane (Phone Sex Operator AU)' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164264731981/jack-diane).

Bucky stared at the business card in his hand, half in disbelief that he was even considering doing this, and half in blind excitement at what was about to happen.   **  
**

It was true, it had been a while for him. For a lot of things.

Sex.  Emotional connections.

He’d had the card for Clandestine Calls for a while now, but hadn’t felt the need to use it until recently.  He hadn’t had a reason to fix this part of himself.

But he’d felt a twinge of something the other day.  A twinge of something akin to attraction. For a woman.  A woman he knew, and thought highly of. Someone he respected.  And he’d panicked.  He’d absolutely panicked.       

And this?  This didn’t feel as cringey (or illegal) as hiring an actual…call girl would be.  It was just practice.

Or at least, that’s what he was telling himself as he logged into the website.

And he wouldn’t even have to engage in anything sexual. And if he wanted, he could just hang up.  And these women wouldn’t hold it against him.  No one was getting hurt.  

Except, possibly, his credit card balance.

A chat window popped up immediately.  Someone from customer service wanting to help him through the process.

Whether it was a bot or a real person, the rep was nice, informative.  They explained the blocks of time he could choose from.  The first was five minutes.  The second, an extension to seven, the third, an extension to twelve and so on. He chose the seven minute block to start, mostly because he wasn’t sure if he was even going to do anything this time around.  But five seemed too short a time to decide.

An extra two minutes, though.  That was apparently where the magic happened.  

He was directed to a payment page, where he gave his credit card information.  So his real name was attached to this account.  But that was something to be kept secret, apparently.  This company prided themselves on their ability to keep things confidential.  Because the next question after he entered his credit card info was what he’d prefer to be called.  

 _Jack_ , he’d typed, coming up with the name out of necessity because he suddenly couldn’t think of anything besides his real name.

_Your consultant’s name is ‘Diane’, have a good time._

A number was listed below.

Diane.  

Most assuredly a fake name.  As fake as ‘Jack’ was, at any rate.

Jack & Diane.  

Kind of funny, now that he thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	111. 'Librarian Darcy AU' for tipitipim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164432274344/this-librarian).

Bucky knew he shouldn’t still be looking through the photos on the USB.  It was just… she was so beautiful. She looked great in that bikini.  

And he knew that sounded cliché as hell, but he couldn’t help it.  She  _was_.  And she  _did_.

He closed down the preview and ejected the USB from the computer, turning in his chair to go take it up to the librarian’s desk at the front of the library.  

Just as he was approaching the counter, the old woman stuck a ‘Be Back Later’ sign on the desk in front of her and got up to leave.  He sighed heavily and tapped the usb on the counter for a moment, wondering if he was going to have to wait for her to come back or what.

“I can help you over here…”

He turned, coming face to face with the beautiful woman from the USB drive.  He stammered for a moment before sliding it across the counter.  "I think this is yours?“  

She locked eyes with him for a moment, as if she were about to ask him how he knew that.  He knew she had every right to tell him off.

Except she didn’t.  She just grinned and drummed her fingernails on the counter.  "I should be mad, but I’m not.  I look hella good in that bikini, didn’t I?”  She winked and Bucky was pretty sure he was going to have a thing for librarians after this.  

Well,  _this_  librarian at least.  


	112. 'Queen/Kingsguard AU' for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164432415954/forbidden).

“We shouldn’t…” Bucky murmured, his lips forming words his body wouldn’t listen to.  

Darcy was unfastening his armor, reaching beneath his chain mail, beneath his tunic to rake her fingernails over his bare skin.  It would be his undoing.  

“I know…” she replied, doing nothing to quell her actions.  “My husband… he’s here.  He could find us… “  

King Ian surely hadn’t meant for this to happen when he’d gone from the Capital for his year’s journey through his kingdom.  He’d left one of the more capable soldiers from his Kingsguard here to watch over his wife.  This likely wasn’t what he had in mind.  

And now he was back and they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  

Bucky groaned as he gave in completely to his urges, flipping Darcy’s skirt up past her hips and removing her smallclothes.  

He was damned no matter


	113. 'A Huge Fan' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164679224360/a-huge-fan).

Her heels clicked on the tiled floor of the recording studio lobby.  Darcy groaned internally as her childhood memories washed over her.  She’d hoped to be done with all of this, so when her old agent called her earlier in the week to inform her that ‘End of the Line’ wanted to cover one of her songs, she was almost dreading this trip back into the life.  

Her label owned the rights to the song, so she didn’t understand why she had to come all the way down here.  

First off, 'End of the Line’ was a hard rock band.  What they wanted with one of her bubblegum pop hits was beyond her comprehension.  Probably to make fun of her.

Which.  Whatever.  Like she hadn’t heard it all before.  

She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and gave a tight smile to the receptionist.  Once she gave her name, she was quickly whisked down the hall to one of the soundproof studios.

Once inside, she found herself face to face with the lead singer and front man for the band, Bucky Barnes.  She only knew his name because it had been the one her agent had given her.  He was the one who wanted to speak with her.  

“Oh my god… Hi!”  His smile was wide and goofy and she honestly didn’t expect to be so attracted to someone in plaid pajama pants and a ratty black muscle shirt.  He looked better in person, she decided.  All the airbrush and weird eye makeup made him look worlds different than the man standing before her now.  "I’m a huge fan… I can’t believe you’re here!“  

She raised her eyebrows and nodded.  "Right.  Well.  I’m here.  What did you need to ask me?  I’ve actually got a real job now that I have to get back to, so…" 

"Oh!  Right… sorry, Ms. Lewis…”  

“Darcy,” she supplied out of habit, kicking herself for making this less formal and more personal.  

“Darcy…”  His smile was infectious.  "I was wonderin’  if you’d agree to laying this track with us… as a duet?“  

Her eyebrows shot off her forehead and into the stratosphere.  "A duet?”  

“Yeah…” He rubbed the back of his head.  "It’d really mean a lot to us if… if ya know…"  He shrugged.  "It’d sound good as a duet.“  

It would.  But Darcy wasn’t looking to get back into this business.  

So why did she find herself nodding her head?     


	114. 'It's you' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164642354766/its-you).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU

Darcy’s soulmark started to burn at the bookstore, it surprised her so much that she dropped the book she was holding.  And then when she went to pick it up, her hand felt like it had exploded.  

Her fingers brushed someone else’s and when she looked into his eyes, she knew she was finally home.  

“It’s you…” she murmured, tears gathering in her eyes as she took in his face.  His beautiful, beautiful face.  

“Guess so…” he replied, meeting her gaze and smiling softly.  “I’m Bucky.”  

“Darcy,” she replied.  


	115. 'Behind curtain number one...' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164755417119/behind-curtain-number-one).

Bucky cringed the second the camera left him.  He’d been tossed into this role at the last possible second.  Literally.  The other half of their talent hadn’t shown up and they had a live show to shoot.  

He just hoped the network execs would love Darcy as the main host enough to greenlight them for more episodes. She wasn’t billed as the main host, but there was no way Bucky was taking that mic and talking to people on the fly.  

Besides, the competitive game show scene needed a little shaking up.  It was sexist to think that a woman couldn’t host and a man couldn’t flip letter tiles.    


	116. 'In Shock' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164829189812/in-shock).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post- Apocalypse AU

Darcy’s hands were shaking as Bucky moved around to secure the door of their safe house.  

Of all the people she’d expected to pull her from the throngs of clutching, teeth-gnashing undead, Bucky Barnes definitely wasn’t even on her top ten list.  

Her whole body dissolved into tremors as he barricaded the doors and windows. 

He plopped down beside her and pulled his backpack around to the front of his body.  "You hurt?“  

She shook her head, still shaking.  Her teeth clacked together and he pulled out a bottle of water, twisting off the cap and offering it to her.  

Darcy shook her head, but he insisted.  "Drink.  You need to drink water.  Can’t have ya getting dehydrated on me.”  

So she sipped at the bottle, and he slipped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing slightly.  "You did good today, doll.“  

He was doing all the talking.  Which was a complete about-face from how their conversations usually went.  

"I was a limp ragdoll,” she lamented.  

“You did good,” he insisted.  "It’s a shit-hits-the-fan kind of day and you just kept walking even though you were covered in it.  That’s better than the rest of them did…" He jutted his thumb behind him to include the zombies.

“Great.  I managed not to die.”  

He snorted.  "You lived.  That’s somethin’ to celebrate.“  

"What about you?  You lived.”  

He shrugged.  "No surprise there.  I always do.  And I got you, okay Darce? You’re not alone in this.  So don’t leave me in the cold.“

"I would  _never_  –”  

“I don’t mean literally.  I mean… of course  _literally_  don’t leave me in the cold.  But I mean…”  He trailed off, looking down at their feet.  "It’s okay to cry.  If you need to cry, do it.  I’m not gonna judge ya.   Mental health is as important as physical.  Especially in situations like this.“  

"I would cry if I could,” she said quietly.  

“You will.  It’ll happen.  Once the shock wears off.”      


	117. 'Crash Test' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164829580689/crash-test).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crashing Spaceship AU

“I thought you said you knew how to pilot this thing!”  Darcy screeched over the beeping and alarms.  

“I DO know how to pilot it.  I’m  _sorry_  I don’t know how to crash it to your liking!”  Bucky shot her a glare before reaching across the dash to press a button.  

“What does  _that_  do?”  

“It activates a floatation device, we’re in for a water landing.”  

Her eyes widened even more.  "A water landing?  I can’t swim!“  

He sighed heavily.  "If the floatation device works, you won’t have to.”  

“What if it doesn’t?”  

“Then I guess grab my hand and don’t let go, dollface.”  


	118. 'Stargazing' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165167154449/look-how-they-shine-for-you).

“How’re the stars lookin’?”  Bucky asked.  Darcy jumped a little, turning abruptly to look at him.  In the dim light, his eyes twinkled as he laughed. “Didn’t scare ya, did I?”  

She shrugged, turning back to gaze up at the sky.  You couldn’t get views like this in the city.  "No more than usual.“  

As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back.  Gather them back up and swallow them down deep where they’d never see the light of day again.  

He was quiet for a moment, scraping his foot on the grass.  

"I didn’t mean that the way it came out.  I meant it in my usual… dark, sarcastic… very Daria Morgendorffer way…”  she babbled, turning to face him.  "You don’t scare me.  Not… not like that.“  

"I know,” he answered, a smile tugging at his lips.  "Doll, I’ve known that for a while. Don’t figure you’d let me see ya naked if I scared ya.“

Her cheeks flushed and she grinned.  "That was only one time, I dunno why you’re so cocky.”  

He moved closer, his arm winding around her waist.  "Well, gosh darnit, I just don’t have a clue on that one, Darce.“

She craned her neck to look up at him, squinting. ” _Gosh darnit_?“  

"You’re not the only one who can be sarcastic.” 


	119. 'Frost' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165173478459/those-pants).

Darcy zipped up her hoodie and bounced on her toes, cursing the idiot whose bright idea it had been to start running in the morning.  There was FROST on the grass.  Frost.  It was crunchy.  

And then Bucky appeared.  In a pair of loose fitting sweat pants.  With his hair in a non-ironic manbun.  

Oh right.   _She_  was the idiot whose bright idea it had been.  Spurred on by the sight of  _that ass_ in  _those pants._

“Mornin’, Doll,” he said with a smile.  "You runnin’ with me again today?“  

"Yeah…” she laughed dryly.  "Jane’s schedule is still all wonky…"  

That was a total lie, but that didn’t matter.

“Hope you can keep up better than last time.”  

“I’m not making any promises, dude.”  

“Well, I mean.  You might as well get something out of it besides a nice view of my ass.”  He winked and bent forward to stretch.  

And her jaw dropped.  Because dude was definitely onto her.  


	120. 'Blankets' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165201680480/tangled).

The air was chilly as Darcy opened her eyes.  The air mattress had deflated somewhat during the night, leaving both her and Bucky in the dent in the middle.  The blankets were tangled around their bodies and the smell of last night’s campfire lingered in the air.

“Good morning…” she whispered, her voice slightly croaky from sleep.  

“Morning…” he replied, pressing his lips to her forehead and sighing happily.

“What in tarnation happened to the blankets?” Darcy asked, a laugh bubbling up and into the silence.  

Bucky’s shoulders shook as he chuckled.  "No idea.  Looks like a couple of varmints were rolling around in them.“  

"Varmints?” she asked, still giggling.  

“Tarnation?” he countered, both as a reply and a defense.  


	121. 'Leaf Raking/Leaf Piles' for pegasusdragontiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165284734769/steadily-creeping).

There was a flopping sound, followed closely by a crunchy leaf sound.  Bucky sighed.  "Darcy…"  He turned, looking down at her and shaking his head.  "You keep makin’ my job more difficult when you do that…"

She shot him a look from the leaf pile.  " _Your_  job, huh?“  Reaching out, she grabbed his leg and yanked lightly.  "Get down here.”

“No,” he said, laughing and playfully kicking at her hand.  

“Yes.  Get down here and have fun right now.”  

“If you insist…” he flopped down anti-climatically beside her in the leaf pile. “Wow. So fun.”  

She tossed a handful of leaves on his face.  "How ‘bout now?“  

"Ehh.”  

Rolling over, she brushed the leaves off his face and kissed him square on the lips.  "How 'bout now?“

"Steadily creeping towards fun.”  

“My foot is steadily creeping toward your  _ass_ , Bucky Barnes.”     


	122. 'Whiskey' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165284833604/creature-comforts).

“Here…” Bucky pushed the flask toward her.  "Looks like you could use it.“  

She leaned over to sniff at it.  Smelled like whiskey.  She wasn’t really surprised.  "Do you even get drunk, or do you just like the taste of it?”  

He shrugged.  "Creature comforts.  Hard to convince this old brain that it doesn’t work anymore.“  

"Creature comforts, huh?”  Darcy pushed the flask away.  "I’ve got one of my own.“ Her eyes widened and Bucky could tell exactly what Darcy Lewis’ creature comfort was.  And it certainly wasn’t something that you could buy in a bottle.  

Or at least… he really hoped you couldn’t.

"Oh really?” he asked, watching her hand slide over his.  

“Really…” She gripped his hand, squeezing tightly, her thumb brushing across the back of it.  "Care to try mine?“  

"Doll, you know you’ve got me wrapped around that little finger of yours, right?" 

"Well, I’d like to have wrapped is my legs around your waist.  Think we could manage that?”  

“Hell yeah, we can.”   


	123. 'Farmer's Market' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165319057254/too-late).

Bucky sighed loudly and made a face when she met his gaze..  

“What’s that for?” Darcy asked, looking through the pears for the most perfect, unbruised specimens.  

“I was hopin’ they’d have plums.”  

“Someone came and bought ‘em out, I bet.  I told you we should have come earlier.”  

He raised his eyebrows and huffed out a laugh.  “Speaking of coming earlier…”  

She snapped open a bag and began to load her pears into it.  “You can just stop with that right now.  I didn’t tell you to join me in the shower.”  


	124. 'Renting a cabin' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165355169244/a-little-bit-of-each).

Bucky flopped back on the creaky bed.  The creaky bed that wasn’t theirs, but was looking better and better with Darcy spread out across it.  

Well, she wasn’t exactly  _spread_  across it yet.  She was wearing his sweater.  And  _only_  his sweater.  And reading a book.  

But he was pretty sure that dilemma could be resolved quickly.

He rolled over to face her.  "Hey doll…?“  

"Hmmm?”  

“I think I’m liking this vacation.”

Smirking, she marked her place in her book and turned to lay her head directly beside his.  "Really now… what changed your mind?  The rusticness of the cabin?  The falling leaves outside? Or the hot, barely-dressed lady beside you?“ 

"Little bit of each,” he grinned.  "But mostly the hot naked lady.“  

"I’m not naked yet.”  

“We’ll see.”  


	125. 'Bed & Breakfast' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165388581609/shhhh).

Bucky sat down at the table, smiling tightly at the other guests of the Apple Blossom Bed & Breakfast.  

He turned to whisper in Darcy’s ear.  “I think they might have heard us last night, Screamy.”

Her eyebrows shot up.  “Okay, Moany Spice.  I guess it was totally my fault.”

Blushing, he shook his head.  “I’ll put a pillow over my face next time.”  

“Nah, just smuggle this spoon back to the room.  We’ll put it in your mouth beforehand.”  


	126. 'Bonfire' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165446045934/cinders).

She poked at the fire, watching the sparks dance and disappear in the darkness.  Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and Darcy felt like the biggest spoilsport ever since she couldn’t even pretend to have fun when she was so worried about Bucky.

Her phone sat on her knee and she stared at the black screen, willing it to light up with a text from Bucky, telling her he was okay.  He’d been gone on a mission for three days.  And usually, he’d have texted her by now to tell her he was on his way back.  Or something.

The log she was sitting on shifted as someone else sat down.  

“Penny for your thoughts, doll?”  

She almost thought she was imagining things.  He couldn’t be sitting right there beside her when he hadn’t called or texted yet.  

But she turned and saw with her own eyes.  Could feel the body heat radiating off him.  Bucky was here.  And he was fine.  

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  "I should be mad at you for not calling me…"  

“My phone got destroyed.  And I could have gotten another one, but I just wanted to be back here with you… I’m sorry, Darce.”  He tightened his hold on her, almost to the point of too tight before loosening his grip.  "I’m so sorry.“  

"I said ‘should’, didn’t say I  _was_ ,” she teased, leaning over to kiss him. 


	127. 'Falling Leaves' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165499050369/just-the-leaves).

He always ran this route in the fall.  It had nothing to do with her.  

Bucky simply enjoyed watching the leaves change color and fall from the trees to the ground.  He enjoyed the chill in the air and the changing seasons.  

It had nothing to do with Darcy Lewis.  It was merely a coincidence that she also ran this route in the mornings.  With her earbuds in and her cute little tracksuit that fit her just right.  

He just…  _really_  liked the leaves.  

It wasn’t her smile or her cheerful hello that left him feeling warm for the rest of the day.  Hell, he was probably coming down with something.  It had just taken about seventy years for the common cold to catch up to him.  

He was probably feverish.  That’s all.  

Probably dying of some kind of super cold.  

He definitely, DEFINITELY wasn’t falling in love with Darcy Lewis.  

No sir.  

It was just the leaves. Or the dying from the super cold.  

But probably just the leaves.


	128. 'Renting a cabin' for pieannamay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165586506304/best-surprise-ever).

Darcy was practically bouncing in her seat, looking at all the scenery as it rushed by.  “Where are we going?” she asked.  

“I told you, doll.  It’s a surprise!”  Bucky checked the gps before turning his left turn signal on to turn down what looked like an abandoned dirt driveway.  

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think this was a take me out to the woods, leave me for dead type of scenario, Barnes.”

He chuckled.  “No, nothin’ like that…”  He pulled up in front of a small log cabin and turned off the truck.  Turning towards her expectantly, he gestured towards the cabin.  “Well?”  

Her eyebrows went up.  “Is that a log cabin?”  

“Yep!”  

“A secluded log cabin in the woods?”  

“Yep!”  

“That we get to stay in, just me and you?”  

“Yep!”  

“Oh my blob, I love it!”  


	129. 'Touch Football' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165938218989/a-game).

Darcy tossed the ball downfield, laughing out loud as it spiralled off to the right and knocked into the back of Vision’s head.  

The A.I-turned-android barely noticed, but when she turned around, Bucky was shaking his head and she was pretty sure his smile was involuntary.

“Did I disappoint you, Team-Captain?”  

“I don’t think that’s possible, Lewis.  I had no expectations.  It’d be difficult to disappoint me.”  

“Unf.  Shot through the heart, Barnes. I didn’t know I needed to bring my A-game.”

“ _You_  have an A-game?”

She hip-checked him once before walking back to her position.  "Wouldn’t  _you_  like to know?“ 

 


	130. 'Apple Picking' for nefariousinkblot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165992854844/shrivelled-up-specimens).

“C'mon, Buckyyyyyy…”  Darcy whined, dragging out the final syllable of his name for much longer than was necessary.  

Or maybe it was necessary.  He  _was_  pretending to be asleep after all.  

He cracked open an eye, unable to stop the laughter that bubbled up from his belly.  

She swatted him playfully.  "The apples are all gone I bet and it’s  _all_  your fault, Faker.“  

"I’m sure there will still be some shrivelled up specimens for you to take home, doll." 

Raising her eyebrows, she resorted to tickling him out of bed.  "The only shrivelled up specimen is gonna be  _you…_ ” Pausing for a split second, she shook her head.  "Don’t even ask about that, just get up, lazy-ass.“  

He rolled over, pinning her down with his leg. "I’ll show  _you_  lazy…” 

 


	131. 'Pies' for freudensteins-monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165992923499/pairing-bucky-barnesdarcy-lewis-for).

Darcy plopped the slice of cherry pie on the plate and slid it towards Bucky.  "Tell me what you think.“  

"It’s amazing,” he said immediately.  

“You didn’t even taste it yet,” she said with a laugh, nudging it towards him.  "I need to know if it’s better than the last one or not.“  

He took a bite, rubbing his stomach and making overexaggerated yummy sounds until she rolled her eyes and stood up.  "Look.  Don’t act like being my taster is some big hardship.”  

“Six different cherry pies, Darce.”  

“Yes, and I need the perfect one for my entry into the contest.  I want to win this year… Deborah in Accounting ALWAYS beats me and it’s not happening this time around.”  

He took another bite.  "This is better than pie number two, but worse than pie number four.“  

"See?  Was that so hard?”  

“No.  But pie number three was.”  

“I thought I told you not to speak of pie number three again…”

 


	132. 'Pumpkin Patch' for nobutsiriuslywhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165992942089/pairing-bucky-barnesdarcy-lewis-for).

Darcy nudged Bucky’s arm slightly, grinning up at him as Clint’s kids ran through the pumpkin patch.  They squealed over every slightly large pumpkin they found.  

That is, until they gawked in silence at one that probably even Bucky was going to have a hard time carrying back up to the house.  

He groaned.  "Are you sure we have to get that one?“ he asked, glancing over at Darcy.  "It’s huge.”  

There was a chorus of mixed levels of ‘please’ from the kids until he finally acquiesced, leaning down to cut the gargantuan behemoth from the vine and hoisting it up over his shoulder.  

Darcy smiled up at him.  "Totally cool, Uncle Bucky.“

"I hope it’s still cool when you’re rubbing Icy-Hot into my knotted up back muscles tonight…”

“Well, I mean it’s Icy-Hot, the cool is right there in the name,” she teased.      

 


	133. 'Frost, Part 2' for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166559141459/these-pants).

The frosty grass crunched under his shoes as Bucky watched Darcy jog on ahead.  She was bright and chipper this morning, but that wasn’t a surprise.  Ever since she’d started jogging with him, she was a ball of sunshine and happiness in the morning.  

At least, she was once she got her coffee.  

Which she must have had, judging by the stain on the front of her shirt.  But Bucky wasn’t about to point out something that he pretty much did on the regular too. Spilling coffee was something everyone did, right?

He fell into step behind her, ready to sprint forward and leave her behind.  

Except he didn’t.  

He just kind of… stayed behind her.  Because.  Good goddamn, those pants she was wearing…

He’d admit to teasing her a little when he caught her checking out his ass before, but surely… surely this wasn’t retaliation, was it?  

“How’s the view?” she called over her shoulder with a smirk.  

So maybe it was.  

 


	134. 'See Your Breath' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166518345789/see-where-that-gets-ya).

Darcy leaned forward to kiss him again, her back pressing against the tree behind her.  Her breath came out in white puffs, mixing with his as he chuckled.  “It’s getting kinda dark out here, Bucky.”  

“It is… you wanna go in?” He nodded up to the cabin where they were staying.  Not alone.  With Clint and Natasha and Steve.  She was pretty sure Wanda was up there too.  Somewhere.  

She nodded.  “No.”  

He grinned and bent slightly, scooping her up over his shoulder and walking towards the cabin.  

She smacked his shoulder, “Put me down, you cretin! Or I’ll be forced to take off my gloves and shove my hands down the back of your pants.”  

“Do it, and see where that gets ya.”  

“Alone with you in bed, I hope.”

He swatted her ass playfully.  “It gets you a spanking, doll.”  

She smirked and peeled off her gloves.

 


	135. 'Barton Hollow' for fasole-dulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/170170486764/shuffle-prompts-is-darcybucky-taken-already).
> 
> Playlist Prompts from October  
> Song is 'Barton Hollow' by Civil Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This was difficult not to turn into a 10k monstrocity one shot. But I will be coming back to this verse for sure. So maybe one day, I’ll post the 10k monstrocity version. 
> 
> Until then, enjoy this Wintershock Old West Outlaw AU that literally no one asked for. <3

Darcy hopped off her horse and pulled the scarf from her face.  "How much?“  

Bucky grinned widely as he too, dismounted.  "Enough.” He patted the saddle bag, stuffed full of gold. Neither of them were proud of  _how_  they got it, but boy, were they sure  _glad_ they did.  

“Tease…” She reached over to playfully shove his shoulder before hitching her horse to the post outside of the place where they were stopping for the night. Some old ghost town out in the middle of nowhere.  From the looks of it, this here building used to be the bar.  

“That so? As I recall, I wasn’t teasing you  _enough_  last night…”  Bucky leaned over to kiss her.  She could taste the dirt and the sweat and the gunpowder… It made her stomach swoop with pleasure and she moaned softly into the kiss.

“How much did we get, Buck?”  

He nipped at her lips with his teeth. “I done told you, woman.   _Enough_.”  

Gripping his lapels, she tugged him closer, kissing him harder as she hopped up on his front.  His hands went immediately to her thighs, gripping tightly as he backed her up against the wall of the building behind her.  "How much is enough?“ she asked, breaking off the kiss to run her fingers through his dusty hair.  "Enough to pay off Rumlow?”  

“More than,” he said with a grin.

“Enough to… buy us a little farm out in California?”  

He nodded.  "More than.“    

“Enough to  _never_  have to do this again?” she asked, her tone almost desperate as he captured her lips in a surprisingly tender kiss.  

“ _More_  than.”

“I love you, Buck.”  

His next kiss was full of passion and want.  His breath was hot against her face.  "Love you, Darcy.“  

 


	136. 'Arranged marriage' for heartsandwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168376383599/our-parents-arranged-our-marriage-and-were-doing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our parents arranged our marriage and we’re doing everything within our power to get them to call it off. Only this backfires and now we kind of, sort of, definitely like each other.
> 
> No Powers AU, Modern AU, Socialites AU

“What’s your problem?”  Bucky asked, leaning across Darcy and swiping an apple from the bowl of fruit in front of her.  He plopped down in the seat next to her, taking a bite from it.  "You’ve barely said a word all morning.“

She shrugged and pushed the paper towards him.  A tabloid.  One that liked to keep an eye on the young socialites.  Their lives.  The goings-on in them.  The gossip.  

Bucky was plastered all over the front page with not one, not two, but THREE bleach-blonde bimbettes.  And Darcy honestly hadn’t expected it to hurt so much.  

"What?  That’s the point, isn’t it?  Paint both of us out to be too immature and self-destructive to make a good match? I swear, my parents are  _this_  close to calling off the wedding.”

Darcy took a deep breath and shrugged again.  

He took another bite of the apple.  "I wasn’t actually  _with_  any of them.“  

She didn’t know why hearing those words made her feel better, but it did.  Scratch that, she  _knew_  why, but she wasn’t admitting it yet.  

"Now  _you_  go,” he said, waving the apple out to the side.

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze.  She arched an eyebrow and reached over to steal his apple.  Taking a bite, she chewed thoughtfully before replying.  "I didn’t spend the night with that pro-football star.  I snuck out the back door of his place at three in the morning.“  

Bucky’s shoulders relaxed. His throat bobbed as he swallowed.  "So um.  Elephant in the room, doll…”  

Darcy took a deep breath.  "Yeah…“

He nodded slowly.  "Just making sure you saw it too.”  

“I do.”  

“You still wanna go through with this whole… eff-our-parents, we-know-what-we-want, don’t-tell-us-to-get-married thing?”

“I really, really do.”  

He chewed on his lip for a moment.  "Well, okay then.“

 


	137. 'Enemies to lovers' for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168410168554/person-a-is-the-lead-singer-in-an-in-house-band).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A is the lead singer in an in-house band and Person B is heckling them.
> 
> No Powers AU, Musician!Bucky

“Play FREE BIRD!”  Darcy yelped, laughing loudly as the lead singer dude shot her a glare that could freeze ice.  

He pressed his lips together in a line and shook his head.  "Sorry guys, no Free Bird tonight… this is a song off our album…"  

“FREEEEE BIRRRDDDDDD!”  Darcy hooted from her barstool.  

“I’m sorry… chick on the barstool.  You can totally go drink elsewhere if you don’t like what we’re playin’…”  He said, turning to face her, eyebrows raised and looking so unbelievably perplexed she kind of wanted to kiss the look off him.  Instead, she snort-laughed and turned to the bartender.  

“Buy that guy a beer on me…” she said.  "Give him my number too.“  

"You catch more flies with honey, Darce…” the bartender said with a smirk as he poured the drink.  

“I don’t want just any old barfly, though,” she replied with a wink.  "I want  _that_  one.“     

 


	138. 'Meet-cute' for ficsandteamakeahappyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168592391769/youre-knitting-a-really-long-scarf-and-i-have-to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re knitting a really long scarf and I have to know… is it for cosplay or a giant?

Bucky glanced over at the woman on the opposite end of the bench.  Her knitting needles clicked every so often as she worked her way through the rows of scarf.  

He’d watched her change colors at least four times.  And it bore a striking resemblance to the fourth Doctor’s scarf.  The only reason he knew that was because Steve and Peggy went on binge sessions of Doctor Who every other week and since he lived with Steve, he sometimes had to watch it too.  

“I gotta ask… is that for Doctor Who cosplay or a giant?”  

She snickered a little.  "A little of both? My very tall friend Thor is cosplaying as the Fourth Doctor.“

"It’s not for you, then?”  

“Nah.  I’m not a huge fan of the show… I’m just a really good friend.”  

“Sounds like it…”  Bucky said, scooting down a fraction of an inch closer.  "My roommate and his girl, they watch Doctor Who all the time.  I think I must have seen every episode at one time or another…"  

“So you’re a fan?” she asked.  

“Not in the slightest,” he answered, laughing.  

“I’m Darcy,” she said, jutting out her hand.  

He took it.  "Bucky.  Pleased to meet ya.“

 


	139. 'Bed sharing' for hollyspacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168772191304/air-mattress-that-keeps-deflating-leaving-them).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Air Mattress that keeps deflating, leaving them smushed against each other by morning.

Darcy woke up significantly warmer than when she’d fallen asleep.  

And she could be mistaken (she was still half-asleep after all), but she felt like she was wrapped up in a plastic bag.  

With someone.  

Bucky stirred with a groan and lifted his head, letting out a dry laugh.  “Oh holy shit…”  

She opened her eyes, squinting in the sunlight streaming in through the window.  She glanced over at her sleeping companion, now squished up against her side in the middle of a deflated air mattress.  

“So there’s a hole in this thing, huh?” she asked, rolling over and not really getting anywhere.

“I told Steve it was leaking.”  

“Nice.  I’m so glad you did that,” she simpered.  

He laughed again and began the awkward process of sitting up. 

 


	140. 'Thank goodness you're here!' for littleplebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 January 2018 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169859212774/i-have-been-lying-here-for-an-hour-waiting-for).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been lying here for an hour waiting for someone to help…

Bucky flexed his cybernetic fingers beneath the hammer.  "Thor’s idea of a practical joke…"  

Darcy snorted, her hands behind her back.  "Let me guess… Tony ordered more of those lemon meringue pies from the bakery down the street and he didn’t want to share with you? Hence the mew-mew situation?“  

He sighed, nodding.  "I guess.  I’m gonna meringue  _his_  lemons when I get out from under this thing…”  

She grinned and plopped down on the floor beside him.  "Well, before you figure out exactly how to meringue Thor’s lemons, maybe give this a taste instead?“  She produced a pink box from behind her back, when she opened it, Bucky’s mouth watered at the smell.  

"Oh doll, you’d better not be teasing me right now…”  

“Oh I’m a tease, Buck.  Just not when it comes to pie…” She reached into the box and produced a forkful of lemon meringue.  "Open wide.“  

 


	141. 'Tangled' for Fanfic-bookworm

Bucky sighed, his breath ruffling Darcy’s hair.  She scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, their legs tangled together.  

“Would you hate me right now if I said I had to pee?” he asked, his shoulder shaking a little with laughter.  

“Maybe just a little bit – unless…” She rolled over to one side, allowing him to stand.  

“Unless what?” The sheet he had wrapped around him slid slowly to the floor as he walked across it.

“ _Unless_  you do that thing you were doing before… you know.  The  _thing_?” Darcy waggled her eyebrows, smirking in his direction.  

“Geez, doll.  I was planning on doing that again anyway!” He reached up to brush his hand over his jaw, pausing his walk to the bathroom so he could crack his neck.  "There. All set.  I’ll see ya in a few.“   

 


	142. 'Being weird together' for chocolate-mintdromeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if this constitutes ‘weird’, but liking the same somewhat weird food combinations at least somewhat counts, I think? <3

Darcy’s hand darted out, making a mad grab for a few more pieces of bacon.  She hadn’t been made aware of the possibility of pancakes, so she had to take advantage of one of her guilty pleasures while both syrup  _and_  bacon were on the table.  

“You dip your bacon in your syrup?” Bucky asked, placing his own plate, complete with a short stack of pancakes positively soaked in maple syrup.

“I know.  Weird.  But it’s the best thing of ever, I promise.”  

“No, I know,” he replied, swiping a piece of her bacon and sliding it through the puddle of syrup on his own plate.  "I definitely know.“  

 


	143. 'Dragons' for quadradaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

At the first sight of dragonfire, Darcy ran.  But unlike most people in her village, she ran  _toward_  the flames.  

Her parents’ frightened screams faded into background noise as her heart thudded rapidly in her chest. She ran so fast, she lost her leather shoes somewhere behind her.  But to her, it didn’t matter.  There was a dragon in the woods!

Her feet crunched on brittle, charred twigs that gave way under her weight, turning to smooth ash.  

She finally approached the clearing, the acrid smell of smoke was all around her.  She skidded to a halt, surprised by what she found.  

Not a large, scaly dragon with a broken wing or other such malady that would cause it to fall from the sky…

No.  It was a man.  

A naked, muscular man… cradling a mangled arm and staring back at her with worried, blue eyes.  

“Who…” she frowned.  "Who are you?“  

He rasped out something that she couldn’t understand, before shaking his head and trying again.  

"James,” he croaked.  "James Barnes. I need… my arm…"  

She nodded quickly, removing the shawl she’d clutched to her shoulders, unfolding it and holding out flat in front of her as an offering as she walked closer to him.  "Let me see it…"  

He recoiled, a low growl rumbling in his throat. A warning.  

“Fine… but at least let me wrap it around your waist. You’re exposed.”  

Glancing down, he nodded grimly, allowing her to wrap her shawl around his waist in a makeshift kilt.

“There, you’re decent… come on…”  

“Thank you,” he whispered, walking beside her, cradling his arm.  

“Can I ask you a question?” she said, slowing her pace to keep time with his.  

He nodded, pressing his dry lips together in a way that made her wish she’d brought some water.

“Are you a dragon?” she asked.  "Because… we all saw a dragon and–“  

"Might be,” he replied quickly, giving her a look that urged her to drop the subject.  "But right now I’m a man.“  

"Yes,” Darcy agreed.  "Yes, you are.“

 


	144. 'Pancakes' for ibelieveinturtles

Bucky flipped the last of the pancakes onto the plate, turning in surprise when Darcy entered the kitchen.  She skidded to a halt.

“Where’s Sam?” She glanced furtively around the room before her eyes centered on him again.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. “I dunno.”  

“I just… I smelled pancakes and I thought–”  

“He’s still on maneuvers, I think…” he continued.  

“It’s just…  _pancakes_.” She said, gazing longingly at the plate.  

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “You want some?”  

“Oh no. I don’t wanna put you out…”  

“You’d put Sam out, though.”  

“Well, I mean.  Sam and I are friends.”  

“Ouch.”  

She shot him a look.  "You know what I mean. He and I are close. I don’t feel comfortable taking half your breakfast.“  

"Half?” he sniffed derisively, handing her a fork. “You gotta be kidding if you think I’m giving up half.”  

“Is that a challenge?” she asked, taking the fork.  "Because I will rise to it, Barnes.“  

"You’d better,” he retorted, reaching for the syrup.

She reached for it as well, and their fingers brushed. She lingered. Or he did.  Or they both did. She grinned and yanked the syrup out of his hand.    

He swallowed, thinking that maybe he’d let her win. Her smile lit up the entire room.  

 


	145. 'Gel pens' for daughter-of-ophelia

Darcy carefully filled in the heart she’d drawn on Bucky’s hand, capping her baby pink gel pen and tossing it back into the pile to her right on the bed.  "There.“  

He lay his head back on the pillows, holding out his hand to inspect it. He chuckled softly. "Cute.”  

“I know, but what about the heart?” Darcy asked, giggling when he squeezed her tighter against his side.

“Love you,” he whispered, nuzzling against her jaw.  

“Love you too. Now roll over.”  

He frowned incredulously. “Do I get to ask why, or is it a surprise?”  

“I’m gonna write ’ _Property of Darcy_ ’ on your ass. Possibly another heart. Or a skull and crossbones. I haven’t decided.”

“Well okay, but be gentle,” he deadpanned.  

 


	146. 'Swimming' for itscoffeefordinner and romanoffsbite

Bucky dragged his toe in the water, barely skimming the surface of the lake. It was serene out here.  

Or at least it was, until the thudding started.  

It was a long pier, the one he was currently sitting on.  It was long and made entirely from wood.  

And Darcy was currently running down the length of it, barreling towards the water at top speed, her bare feet thudding on the wood as she got closer.

He would have laughed, except she barreled right into him at top speed and they both ended up in the water. If he’d have laughed, he’d have swallowed lake water.

His nose burned as he breached the surface, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes and turning around until he saw her, about ten feet away and swimming for it.  

“You are gonna regret this, Lewis,” Bucky called.  

“I doubt it,” she replied, still swimming away.  "I did it, I got away with it, and I’m  _getting_  away.“

"Not for long!” he countered, taking off after her.  

It wasn’t too hard to catch up with her.  He did have what she so lovingly referred to as a  _bionic arm_. He also happened to be a very good swimmer.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him as Darcy squealed and kicked. “Say you’re sorry…” he purred into her ear, his feet touching down on the muddy lake floor.

“Never,” she shrieked, splashing him with water in a vain attempt to get away.  

Didn’t work. He had her now, he wasn’t letting go. He scooped her up in his arms, tilting her back slightly. “Any last words, Lewis?”  

“If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me!” She wrapped both arms around his neck and he couldn’t really help it. She was too cute.

“That a promise?” he murmured.  

“That’s a guarantee,” she said, closing the distance between them. Her lips were warm, her breath hot as it ghosted over his face. Darcy’s fingers closed around a handful of his hair and he adjusted his grip on her, holding her close to his body. 

She broke off the kiss and he chased her lips, humming softly as his feet started moving, carrying her out of the water and up towards the cabin.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then like… they took a shower before the hanky panky because lake water…


	147. 'Bath bombs' for wickedwriter916

Bucky plopped the bag down in front of Darcy. “Happy Birthday.”  

She glanced at the bag, lumpy and quite obviously filled with something heavy, given the distinct sound it had made upon being duly plopped onto her desk. “Yeah… It’s not my birthday… ”  

“I know. But I bought you something. Quite a few somethings, full disclosure.”  Bucky smirked, obviously proud of himself.

Darcy peeked into the bag and her eyes went wide.  "Dude. That is… a gratuitous amount of bath bombs…like…"  she tugged the bag and its contents into her lap. “Like… so many bath bombs!”  She glanced back up at Bucky, who was now kind of blushing, which was more than kind of adorable.  "What’s the occasion? Do you think I smell bad?“  

He shrugged, shaking his head.  "No, nothing like that.  Just saw them and thought you’d like them.”

“Well, I definitely do. You’re using some of them with me, though.”  

He was more than kind of blushing now. “Darce… I dunno.  Will the glitter get stuck in my hair, do you think?”  

She placed the bag on her desk, reaching for him instead, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her head to his belly. “If it does, we’ll just have to call you the Sparkle Soldier.”

“I could live with that.”    

 


	148. 'Bubble baths' for wheres-my-wings

“A-ha!” Darcy exclaimed upon throwing open the bathroom door.

“One of these days, you’re gonna do that and I’ll be on the toilet and then you’ll be sorry…” Bucky muttered, without so much a opening his eyes.

“As opposed to  _now_? When you’re in the tub, stealing  _my_ bubble bath?” she accused. “ _Again_?”

“It was a very rough day,” he replied, eyes still closed.

“That’s bull and you know it. You stayed home today.”

“And you weren’t here. It was rough. ”

Okay, so no matter how much bull that was, she couldn’t resist him when he poked out his bottom lip. Dude knew how to pout like a pro.  "Awww…" She reached out to brush a strand of his hair out if his face. “You still stole my bubbles, Barnes. It’s not right to steal bubbles from your best girl”

“There is a simple fix that you aren’t seeing,” he offered. “You  _could_  get in with me. Play hide the submarine?” She started to scoff, but then he plucked a toy submarine from beneath the bubbles, shaking his head in mock disappointment.  "Darcy… get your mind out of the deep end.“

She tugged her shirt over her head and reached for her pants. "It wouldn’t be there if yours didn’t regularly drag it down.”  

He grinned and held out his hand as she shucked off the rest of her clothing. She took it and quickly lowered herself into the hot water.

He pulled her close once she was in the tub.  "Besides, I know we can’t play hide  _that_  submarine until we head back to dry land…"

 


	149. 'Glitter' for ibelieveinturtles

Bucky opened the velvet box again to take one last look at the ring inside.  The opal glittered brilliantly in the light and he smiled when he thought of it glittering on Darcy’s left hand.  

He snapped it closed and pocketed it, bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet.  

“Darce?” he called expectantly.  "C'mon, doll. I made reservations!“  

She emerged from the bedroom, wearing a dress that nipped in close at the waist and flared out over her hips.  She had her hair up and swirled into a knot on the back of her head.  She paused before spinning around. "Worth the wait?”  

He smiled, his heart melting just a little bit more. “You have no idea…”

 


	150. 'Gardening' for nefariousinkblot

This was war.  

Darcy had sprayed him with the sink sprayer that morning and Bucky knew he had to figure out a way to get her back.  

It wasn’t until he was holding the hose in his hand, languidly watering their tomatoes and peppers in the backyard that he figured out just how to do that.  

He turned the hose on her, where she was lounging in a chair with one arm over her face.  

She squealed and jumped up, the front of her shirt drenched and dripping as she stood there, blinking at him in surprise as he turned the hose back on the tomatoes.  "Serves you right, doll,“ he called.  "Spraying me in the kitchen.”  

“Bucky, I’m wet.”  

He snickered. “What do you want me to do about that? We’re outside, in case you didn’t notice. Unless you’d like to put a show on for our neighbors…”  

“Get your mind out of the gutter.”  

“Too late, it’s been living there for years.” He looped the hose around his arm and walked back over to where they kept the hose coiled to the side of the shed.

When he turned around, she was there, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her wet front to his.  He could feel the water seeping through onto his shirt, but he didn’t really care, not when she was kissing him like that.  

“Thought you told me to get my mind out of the gutter, Darce…”  

“Yeah, well… it’s more fun to join you.” 

 


	151. 'Minusland soulmates' for punish-me-frank-castle

 

 

 

“Holy shit, we’re in minusland, aren’t we?” A soft voice murmured.  If he’d been anywhere else, he’d have rejoiced in finally hearing his words, no matter how strange they were.  

Bucky turned, coming face to face with a young woman. She had blue eyes, dark hair.  She was covered in ash, just like he was. He pressed his lips together before speaking.  "If you don’t mind my asking, miss… what are you talking about?“  

Her lips twitched upward.  "Leave it to me to turn to ash and find my soulmate in the afterlife.”  

“This isn’t the afterlife,” he said, shaking his head.  "This is nowhere.“  

"Minusland,” his soulmate replied.  "It’s the place you go when you aren’t alive and you aren’t dead. Pretty sure I read it in a book, but I can’t really remember books right now…“  She looked worried, and so was he.

"I’m James… my friends call me Bucky.”  

“I’m Darcy… and which should I call you?”  

There was a loud thud to the left of them.  At least, he thought it was to the left.  Everything was kind of… everywhere.  "Call me Bucky,“ he said quickly, clasping her hand.  "Come on, we gotta find a way outta here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is actually the beginnings of a little fixit fic I’m writing for Infinity War… So infinity war spoilers abound. <3 Lemme know what you think… should I continue? ;)


	152. *'Leggings' for muffymaria

Darcy ground down in his lap, her arms draped over his shoulders.

Bucky moved forward, attempting to capture her lips and failing when she moved just out of his reach, tongue between her teeth.

His hands tightened on her hips, fingers slipping against her leggings. “You’re such a tease,” he murmured, rocking up to meet her.  

“Would you really have me any other way?” she asked, grinning.

“Doll, you know I’d have you any which way if you’d let me…”  

“I’ll let you…” she promised, leaning down to press her lips softly to his. “Eventually…”  

 


	153. 'Bed sharing' for anon

Bucky pressed his hips forward, burying his face in her hair.  Inhaling her scent… She smelled so good.  Felt so good.  He let out a whimpering moan.

“Um… Buck?”

He shook himself awake just in time to realize that he definitely was dreaming, and kind of acting out the dream on his unwilling bedmate.

He pushed back from her as quickly as he could, turning around and making to leave the room.  Leave the safe house.  Leave the planet because he was grinding Darcy in his sleep and that wasn’t…

Her hand closed tightly around his.  “Wait just a minute, Barnes…”

He glanced down at Darcy’s hand in his and sighed.  “I’m sorry, Darce.  I was asleep and–”

“Yeah, I know.”  She laced her fingers with his.  “Sounded like one hell of a dream.”

He was grateful it was dark, because now she couldn’t see how much he was blushing.  “I’m really sor–”

“I know.  You said that.  I forgive you.  Now… maybe let’s lay back down.  And you can tell me about the dream?”

He frowned.  Maybe she was confused about what was going on in that dream, because… “Darcy… it wasn’t something I should be discussing with you. Look, I want you to know I respect you as my partner in this and I don’t want it to ruin our friendship and–”

“See, that’s where you and I differ…” she said slowly, stroking the back of his thumb with hers.  The action sent little tingles up and down his arm.  “You say you don’t want to ruin our friendship and I definitely, definitely do.”

His eyebrows disappeared somewhere into his hairline. “You wanna what now?”

“Ruin our friendship.  It’s kind of floating along in a sea of sexual tension anyway… might as well shake things up, right?”

He squeezed her hand looking up and into her eyes.  He could see them glittering in the darkness as he mulled over what she’d said.

Bucky found himself leaning forward, pressing his lips to hers as she wound her arms around his neck and he thought that it probably wasn’t ruined after all.  It was just… better now.

A whole lot better.

 


End file.
